


你是拂过我心的风

by veronicaleaf



Category: Slam Dunk, 流花
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicaleaf/pseuds/veronicaleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>即将去美国的流川知道，这是向樱木表白的最后机会。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

在去美国前的最后一个假期，流川枫经常一个人回到湘北的篮球场，跑步、投球、发呆。关于最后一项，是指他在练习的间隙，突然就毫无征兆地停下来，静默着站在场地中央，一动不动地望着伫立的篮筐，直到腿都微微发酸才回过神来。

至于为什么会长时间发呆，流川并没有觉得是因为自己即将奔赴远在大洋彼岸的陌生国度，所带来的惶恐和不安。于他而言，无论身在何处，只要可以打球，其实区别并不大。进一步说，放在以前，是毫无区别，人人都知道，在这个年轻、英俊、天才的少年篮球运动员身上，你只能找到对于篮球的无限热爱，和与之截然相反的对其他事物的彻底漠然。当然，在湘北的这些年，在他身上似乎多了一些东西，比如和队员看似淡薄实则深厚的友情，对于团队发自内心的在意和骄傲，好像这个人原本坚硬的外壳笼罩了一层柔和的光晕，使本就闪耀的他变得更加明亮，同时不再那么尖锐。虽然看上去仍然是一副拒人于千里之外的样子，但是熟悉流川的人都知道，流川不再是以前那个只有自我和篮球的冷漠少年，他成为了一个鲜活的，充满生气的优秀男人，然而不变的是，在面对樱木花道时的那股让人哭笑不得的孩子气。这两个人大概真是天生的八字不合，无论多么微不足道的事情都能激发出他们身上的斗争因子，为之怒目相视甚至大打出手，即使后来两个人在篮球场上越发默契十足，彼此间的友谊也越发深厚，时不时的斗嘴和打闹却从未停歇。不过其他队员都心知肚明这只是俩人的相处方式而已，也许有的男人就是会用这样的方式来表现兄弟情义。

 

只有流川自己知道，这些并不只是，或者全然不是所谓的兄弟情义。

 

流川一直都自视为一个冷静克制的人，至少在遇到樱木之前是。在他的世界里，满满装的都是对篮球的狂热。而篮球以外的世界，他毫不关心，也正是因为这样的不在乎，流川对万事万物都能保持着波澜不惊的态度，直到遇见了樱木。这个少年就像一阵突如其来的飓风，迅速激烈地在他的世界刮过，所经之处一片狼藉。他打碎了流川名为“封闭自我”的高墙，也扰乱了他的心。让他对他，深深地动了心，生了情。

流川也不知道为什么自己会爱慕这样一个家伙。他们的相遇至今看来仍然莫名其妙，最初的接触里，彼此都看对方不顺眼，恨不得下一秒就踩在脚下。没错，对于这个大白痴，他从一开始是不屑的，甚至是讨厌的，其实这没什么道理，樱木人虽然是笨了点，但是为人不坏，甚至可以说得上非常不错。流川虽然是一个冷漠的人，但是不代表他不懂得分辨好坏。他知道樱木是一个心地善良，单纯热血的家伙，即使他看不惯樱木那副自大又笨笨的样子，也不至于会产生讨厌这种感情才对。毕竟对于流川来说，这也算得上一种感情，而能让流川产生感情，真算得上了不得的壮举。然而还没来得及想通为什么会讨厌樱木，他就察觉到自己有些不对劲儿。为什么生性冷淡的自己，会不厌其烦地去逗弄这个一点就着的大白痴，为什么明明应该是讨厌他，却在练球和比赛的时候不停地把视线落在他身上，在他因表现好而得意时偷偷弯弯嘴角，因表现不佳而失落时暗骂白痴，心里涌过的情绪却已然不是不屑，而是一阵酸涩，夹杂着丝丝莫名的甜意。让他情不自禁地看他，再看他，想要陪在他身边，甚至想要把他搂进怀里，被这个想法吓到的流川，终于明白原来那些甜意，叫做怜惜。

而怜惜的源头，叫做爱意。

 

爱上一个同性，的确不算常见的事情。然而流川是多么骄傲霸道的男人，爱就爱了，理其他的作甚。若问他原因，他自然答不出来，可你若问他爱樱木哪里，他大概会说，爱他头发的红色，不是为这颜色漂亮罕见，而只因它就是他的标志。爱他明亮的笑容，不为这笑容如阳光般耀眼，而只因有它就代表大白痴心情不错。爱他每一次和自己斗嘴打架，他瞪大的眼睛，捏紧的拳头，音调高扬的挑衅，在流川看来，通通都是那么可爱，可爱到想要让他把他抱进怀里，从头到脚，一吻再吻。

只可惜他不能这么做。骄傲霸道如流川，也知道爱情不能勉强这个道理。

身为男人，动了情，自然就会想要追逐。可是对樱木，流川从一开始就明白好胜的自己这次也许只能乖乖认输。不是缺乏自信，而是他太清楚樱木早在他们相遇之前就已经有了一个喜欢的女孩。讽刺的是，恰好是晴子的缘故他们才会相识，也是晴子的缘故樱木才会对篮球萌发兴趣。可以说如果没有晴子，自己或许就不会遇到樱木，而这样的可能即使只是假设，也让流川的心又凉又涩。

相处了这么久，流川看得出樱木对晴子不加掩饰的喜欢，虽然有时候也能从樱木投向自己的目光里看到类似于崇拜和欣赏的情绪，但是他懂得那只是身为队友和朋友的喜爱，完全不同于晴子之于樱木的意义，是当他一看到她，眼睛就会闪闪发光，好似满天星辰在闪烁。

而流川之所以明白樱木看到晴子时眼神的含义，不过是因为他对他，也是如此罢了。

心下了然自己的感情注定得不到相同的回应，流川不是没有想过要放弃。他只是不能，不能在有生以来头一次对一个人产生这样强烈的感情之后轻易放下。他也不是没有想过要放手一搏，可每当鼓起勇气，看到大白痴对自己露出明晃晃的笑容，重复那些幼稚却可爱的挑衅举动，所有冲动都会在瞬间消失殆尽。一想到表白之后可能引发的后果，比如被吓到的樱木不再理他，甚至因此讨厌他，这同样是流川不能接受的结果。就这样，时光匆匆流过，流川站在那扇门前踌躇不前，欲进不得，欲退也不得，白白经受折磨。他从来不是优柔寡断的人，可是面对如此在意的人和事，没有人能够轻易就下决断，即使这人是流川枫。

 

好在他的生命里始终有挚爱的篮球与他作伴，更好的是篮球场上总有那个人在他左右，即使他们的关系只是队友和朋友。私下无人时，想到樱木的流川每每都会露出旁人从来不曾见过的温柔笑容，这阵飓风虽然把他的原本的世界吹得支离破碎，在那一片狼藉上却盛开出了无比美丽的花朵，它们是他对樱木深深的爱意，不仅温暖了他的世界，还圆满了他的心。

对于篮球，流川只会靠加倍努力的练习去提高实力获得胜利。对于樱木，他却常常暗自许愿，愿与樱木这样朝夕相处的日子可以又美又长。然而时间的脚步总是太快，快到有些失去让人猝不及防。转眼间流川已经要踏上前往美国的旅程，那个他从小就心心念念要去的地方，每个热爱篮球的人都向往的梦之国度。梦想得以实现，不是不开心的，可是这就意味着他即将离开湘北，离开祖国，离开……樱木。

“花道……”流川依旧一动不动地站着看着篮框，没意识到自己不经意间把思念的人说出了口。这么多天过去，球场仍是空荡荡的，在投球的间隙，流川偶尔会期待樱木的出现，虽然到现在为止，回应他的只有篮球入框后落地再弹起的声响，一下一下，像是敲在他的心上。

流川旋即回神，摇摇头，自嘲着想，不停地来这里练球，果然还是因为那个家伙吧。可是一次都没遇见过他，难道真是天意么。他叹一口气，准备动身回家。

可是世事如棋，你永远不知道命运之神下一步会怎么走。比如此时的流川也没想到，在他几乎就要灰心放弃的时候，樱木居然真的出现了。

 


	2. Chapter 2

首先吸引流川的当然还是樱木那一头红发，一段日子不见，好像颜色变得更深了，真是火样的红色。视线下移，对方惊讶的表情映入眼帘。

 

“狐狸，你怎么会在这里？”樱木很是吃惊，这狐狸不是要去美国了么？眼看着只剩下不到一周了吧。

 

“白痴，当然是练球。”流川努力让自己的声音同平时一样淡淡的，只是仍然掩饰不了微微上扬的声线透露出的惊喜。

 

“喂，都快要走的人了嘴巴还是这么坏！不过本天才大方不跟你计较！”樱木鼓起脸，没好气地嚷嚷，“而且要练球你家周围不是就可以，非要到这里来！”

 

“这里也是我家周围啊。”流川扔个白眼过去，在心里想谁让只有这里可以遇见你。

 

“好吧，算你对。”破天荒没跟对方继续拌嘴，樱木露出有些犹豫的神色，不过一瞬已经向流川走近几步，“都这个点儿了，吃晚饭了吗？”

 

“……啊？”流川不是没有听到樱木的话，他只是没想到大白痴会突然问这个问题——他当然知道樱木的言下之意。

 

“啊什么啊呀，真是笨！”樱木看上去很不耐烦，流川却透过他微红的耳尖看出这家伙只是有些不好意思而已。

 

觉得眼前的场面有趣极了的坏狐狸忍不住想要逗弄对方，“我就是没听清楚你刚才说什么，大白痴。”

 

“呵，你这家伙，别以为本天才不知道你在打什么馊主意，看你一脸狐狸坏笑。”樱木挑了挑眉，“本天才赏脸再问一遍，你要不要珍惜请本天才吃晚饭的机会？”

 

“哦，原来是某人想要跟我共进晚餐，呀，真是没想到。”流川也学对方那样挑了挑眉，“只不过不好意思，我没空，约了其他人了。”

 

“哈？好吧，那算了……”樱木看上去有些失落，不过很快耸耸肩，表示无所谓。

 

在心里叹口气，这家伙还真是难哄。流川自己都不知道为什么会编出这个说法，说实话，离开的日子在即，错过今天能再见樱木几面都说不定，又何苦一见面就非要吵赢对方呢，到头来后悔的还不是自己。

 

念及此处，流川原本淡淡的神色柔和了不少，“刚刚是逗你的，大白痴真是容易上当。”然后赶在对方气急还来不及开口前接道：“走吧走吧，不是要请你吃饭么。”

 

“……你这狐狸今天吃错药了？”樱木不解地看着对方，没料到流川今天居然这么好说话。

 

流川再次扔给他一个白眼，”我好得很，不像某个白痴的智商简直无药可救。“说罢还踹了一脚过去，虽然力道很轻，仍然激怒了樱木。

 

"你你你！死狐狸！“愤怒的樱木立刻回敬手肘一顶，他真是太天真才会以为这男人会突然转换本性。

 

不，本天才是太善良了！暗自碎碎念的樱木，并没有察觉到流川嘴角那抹若有似无的笑意。

 

 

和樱木约定了在门口见，流川快速地冲过澡换好衣服，快要走到门口时心跳不禁加快，几乎强烈到一声一声撞进他的耳膜。他只是担心那个大白痴不会按照约定在门口等着他，或者更糟的，刚才发生的一切不过是自己由于思念入骨而生的想象，樱木根本没有出现在他眼前。

樱木果然没有出现在他眼前。流川深吸一口气，走出大门时，发现四周空无一人。心骤然被深切的酸涩裹紧，然而片刻间已经被愤怒所取代，这可恨的家伙，我非找到你家里去揍你一顿！

正在暗自发狠，肩膀突然被人拍了一下。流川心里一松，转过头去却没看到人影，旋即向反方向扭头，扭到一半突然又转回来，果然逮到了正笑得欠扁的大白痴。

“哈，有没有被吓到！笨狐狸！”笑得得意的人当然不会细想，如果对方真的被吓到又怎会识破他的伎俩在第二次中途扭头。不过能看见樱木如此开怀的笑容，流川并不想打断对方，或许偶尔让他占占上风也不错。

“走吧，你这白痴，别笑得跟抽风似的。”流川装作不耐烦地牵起对方的胳膊，快步向前走去。

“哼，你这混蛋。”樱木瞪他一眼，跟上流川的脚步，走出一一段路才发现对方的手正抓着自己。

“喂喂喂，狐狸，把你的爪子拿开啊。”樱木甩了甩胳膊，然而这人用上的力气真是大得惊人，怎么也挣脱不了，让他不禁低吼出声。

“不要。”流川看他一眼，淡淡回了一句，手上抓得更紧了。

“……哈？你凭什么不要？”樱木无奈了，今天的流川真的很反常。

“就凭我想。”语气仍是淡淡的，但樱木能听出其中蕴含的坚持和强势。

好吧，偶尔被狐狸的爪子抓抓也没关系。看在他要请天才吃饭的份上。樱木垂着脑袋叹了口气，任由流川一直牵着他往前走。胳膊上透过衣物传来流川掌心的温度，温暖而火热，樱木侧了侧脸看向对方，英挺的轮廓覆盖上专注的神情，嘴角微微勾起。他在笑？樱木疑惑了，流川在笑什么呢？笑自己是白痴？！不对不对，抑制住想发火的情绪，笑自己就这么让他抓着？不会吧，这么奇怪的理由。那是什么，是因为开心吗？

流川开心，是因为我吗？

被自己的想法吓了一跳，樱木赶紧收回视线，不敢再看对方。不过流川传来的热度好像越来越高，并且不在只停留在俩人接触的那一小块，而是渐渐弥漫开来，散入樱木的四肢百骸，直到漫上他的脸。

 

俩人就这么沉默着并肩走着，谁也没开口。在樱木看来，气氛诡异得不得了，不仅是胳膊被流川抓住的地方，心也像是在被狐狸爪子一下一下地挠着，又痒又怕。而在流川看来，气氛则是美妙得不得了，朝思暮想的心上人就这样被自己乖乖牵着并肩而行，专属于樱木的清新气息弥漫在自己身侧，如果可以，真希望这段路可以长一点，再长一点。

 

长到你我可以一直这么走下去，走到一生一世的尽头。

 

突然冒出的心思让流川有些怔住了。不知不觉间，对樱木的爱慕已经到这个程度了吗？还是自己最近过于伤春悲秋了，竟然想到这么矫情的话。

 

“喂，狐狸，你到底想去哪儿啊，到了没？”耳边传来的呼喊打断了流川起伏不定的思绪，他转向樱木，打量了下对方，露出诧异的神色。

 

“……你干嘛这么看着本天才？我脸上有奇怪的东西？”樱木有些心虚。

 

“你脸怎么这么红？”流川不怀好意地一笑，“而且好像越来越红了。”

 

“……当然是因为，因为热啊！”樱木大窘，不由自主提高了声量，然而在流川看来这真是欲盖弥彰。

 

“热？汗都没出你热什么热。”其实樱木的额头冒出了细密的汗珠，可流川是存心要看他笑话，当然故意颠倒黑白。

 

“还不是因为你！”被戳破的樱木更窘了，用尽全力甩开了流川的手，“莫名其妙拉着本天才，不热才怪！”

 

“好吧好吧，不拉着你就是了。”没有继续反驳樱木，流川知道就算是逗小猫也要边逗边顺毛，不然惹急了可就不好玩了。不过这家伙是因为自己的举动而……他是在害羞吗？想到这里，仿佛有一束明亮的白光在流川眼前绽开，一直以来藏在内心最深处的渴望突然浮现，难道樱木也……

 

“狐狸，本天才饿得肚子痛，你不要再做白日梦了好吗？”樱木伸出两根手指在失神的流川眼前晃了晃，不满地看着他。

 

“嗯……就是前面第三家，我最爱的菜馆。”回过神来的流川又大步向前走去，虽然表情依旧淡淡的，轻捷的步伐却透露了他此时心头涌动的狂喜。即使只是一线希望，也让他在多年等待之后喜不自胜。

 

樱木跟上流川，纳闷着真是奇怪，为什么这家伙好像突然看上去亲和许多？

 


	3. Chapter 3

“……就是这家？”

“……是。”

……有没有搞错！死狐狸这家关门好久了好吗！樱木的内心咆哮着，可是因为太饿真的没有力气再吼出来，只能狠狠瞪着流川。

流川也不甘示弱地回瞪。俩人大眼瞪小眼了一会儿，最后还是樱木认输了，民以食为天，先解决晚饭问题比较重要。“所以现在是要怎么办，换一家？“

“……不要。”流川皱了皱眉，“我不想随便找一家餐馆解决。”

“哈？死狐狸你不是吧，这种事这么讲究？！”樱木真的要无语了，早知道这家伙别扭，没想到吃东西都这么别扭。

大白痴你知道什么！流川在心里碎碎念，那是因为我把这顿饭当作我们第一次约会！不知道为何突然有了“约会”的想法，明明之前只是想要做个纪念而已。大概是因为刚刚那家伙的表现让他看到了一丝曙光，隐隐有些莫名的冲动。

不过这些话现在可还不能说，“白痴，我是想好好招待你一顿，你别不领情。”

“……好吧，如果是这种理由的话……”察觉到流川看向自己的目光隐约有些温柔之意，再加上这句话，樱木脸上好不容易退下去的红潮又冒出来几分。想到这可能是和流川一起吃的最后一顿饭，他的心下很是失落。毕竟做了这么久的队友，何况虽然不知道到底是哪里不同，但是在樱木心中，流川一直是一个特别的存在。最初是特别的讨厌，后来则是暗暗地较劲儿，再后来……连他自己也不清楚了。

唉，本天才果然就是太善良了。流川暗暗地自夸自一番，随即对着流川露出一个大大的笑容，一手搭上对方的肩膀，“看在你今天吃错药表现得这么善良的份上，本天才决定好好奖励你。”

被对方突然的亲近举动吓到，流川下意识地脱口而出：“什么奖励？”

 

眼前的人笑得狡黠，眼睛亮晶晶地像会发光，流川目不转睛地注视着樱木，小麦色的细腻皮肤蒙上一层轻薄的水雾，浮动着笑意的红唇一启一合，诱惑地让人忍不住想咬上一口。这景象太美，流川不由地怔住。

 

“……喂，狐狸你给点反应好不好！”

 

“……啊？不好意思，我刚刚……走神了。“难得会感到窘迫的流川十分尴尬，要知道他刚才可是想象了自己深深亲吻樱木的画面，还是当着对方的面，还真是……白痴啊。

 

”……“樱木深吸一口气，默念”不能生气，不能揍他“整整三遍，才重复道：”我刚刚说，本天才要亲自下厨，做超级美味的料理给你吃。”

 

……啊？流川眨眨眼睛，不是不开心感动，可是……

 

他狐疑地打量着对方，“让你做饭，真不会烧了厨房或者做出一团焦糊吗？”

 

这下樱木可真的生气了，毕竟厨艺可是他向来最为自豪的本领之一。寻常人还根本不可能让他下厨呢，眼下好不容易他愿意奉献一次，结果这死狐狸竟然还敢怀疑他的手艺，真是好心没好报！

 

“你不吃算了，哼，自己解决吧，本天才不管了。”说罢转身就要离开。

 

“哎，别。”流川连忙扯住他。开玩笑，能吃到心上人亲手做的食物，这么难得的机会怎能错过，就算真是一团焦糊他也认了。不过看樱木气鼓鼓的样子想必是真动了气，得使个招才能哄住。

 

“我不是怀疑你，我只不过……”流川故意停在这里，做出一副欲言又止的样子来。

 

“只不过什么？”樱木虽然生气，但是作为一个好奇宝宝，他还是忍不住想要知道这狐狸神神秘秘想的是什么坏心思。

 

“只不过……唉，你知道我为什么这么喜欢这家餐馆吗？”伸出另一只手向已经落满灰尘的招牌一指，“因为他们家的菜特别有家的味道。你能做出这样的味道吗？”故意咬重了最后一句话，流川知道樱木最受不了的就是自己对他的挑衅。也不知是不是爱情作祟，自己向来不对篮球以外的事情上心，对于揣摩人心和说话技巧之类的东西更是不屑一顾。可自从认识了这白痴，好像是天生就会一样，忍不住把少得可怜的歪脑筋全用在了他身上。

 

不料樱木听到这句话后却沉默了一会儿，并没有如往常一样响应他的挑衅。流川有些不安，仔细观察着樱木的神色，这家伙的表情好像是……黯然。

因为他说了家的味道吗？流川暗自思忖，的确，认识这么久了，几乎没怎么听过樱木提过家人，过去不曾在意，以为只是这家伙好歹有个避讳的地方。现在看来，会不会不只是不方便提，更是提了就会难过的情况？

过了半晌，樱木仍然没有说话。这样的情景反常得可怕，流川有些自责，早知道就不该拿这个开玩笑，能让大白痴露出这样的表情的事，一定是……很让人心碎的吧。

不由得心疼起眼前的人，本来就扯住对方胳膊的手将人更往自己跟前带了一带，另一只手更是直接抚上对方的腰间。

“呀，死狐狸，你干什么？！”被对方突然的举动所惊醒，樱木发现他现在的位置……简直就是在流川的怀里嘛。

“谁让你突然不说话？！”被他吼得自己也愣了一愣，流川发现俩人的距离确实已经太近，近到吐息相闻的程度。再靠近一点，他就可以直接触到刚刚遐想过的嘴唇。以前的他从来不会做出拥抱对方这种过于亲昵的举动，怕的是抑制不了自己告白的冲动。然而迫在眉睫的分离和樱木含义不清的回应都瓦解了流川的理智，眼见这个人在自己面前露出脆弱的一面，他怎么还能够冷静着袖手旁观？

“我不说话跟你……跟你抱着我有关吗？”樱木稍微别开脸，不敢看流川此时含义复杂的眼神。对方原本深黑的眼瞳似乎变得更深，他看得出，那里面流转着焦急，关切，还有温柔。

就是这些，让他突然心跳加快，一拍一拍弹跳着似乎要破茧而出。樱木知道这是什么时候才会有的情绪，是每次自己向那些心仪的女孩子告白的时候。可是眼下他只是被身为同性的流川抱在怀里，对方并没有做出真正逾矩的举动，自己跟洋平之间也不知道拥抱过多少回了，现下他是怎么了？

 

暧昧的红色已经爬满了樱木的耳朵，不经意透露了它的主人此刻是多么的羞涩。离得这么近，流川当然感受得到樱木加快的心跳，同时他也能感受到自己的，那么快，那么有力，而这一切只是因为眼前这个人。

只是一个简单的拥抱，却因为对方是樱木，滋味是如此美好。

“没关系，不过你先告诉我你怎么回事，我才放手。”流川的声音在他耳边轻声响起，樱木可以感觉到属于流川的湿热气息钻进了自己的耳朵，自己的脑子，自己的心。一同进去的，还有流川语气里不常见的温柔。樱木瞬间感到自己的呼吸乱了，他突然大力推开了流川，自己也后退了两步。

“你这死狐狸，少跟我来这套。”有意忽略对方冰冷的脸色，樱木大声叫道：“我只是跟某只笨狐狸一样做个白日梦。哪有什么有的没的。”

“……你不愿意说，暂且算了。”流川淡淡道，向前一步，在樱木后退一步之前牵上了他的手。

“……你干嘛？！”像被烫到一样，樱木赶紧用力甩开，却发现全然徒劳。

“去你家，你做东西给我吃。”流川看上去依旧淡然，语调却已经和缓下来。

“那你干嘛要牵着我啊……”樱木小声抱怨，却发现自己其实并不排斥流川的举动。

“因为怕某个白痴迷路……”流川缓缓说道，露出一个微笑。

喂，要去的可是本天才家，会迷路的到底是你还是我啊？！还来不及把心里的嘀咕说出声，流川已经牵着樱木向来时的方向往回走去。

“还怕你又突然难过。”流川补上了上一句话，让听到此言的樱木浑身一震，随即低头乖乖让他牵着，只剩下耳朵的红晕持续扩散。流川爱极了他这样的反应，也自然而然猜出对方刚才的心理活动，暗自想到我当然知道你家是哪个方向，我只是从未太过接近罢了。

我只是害怕吓走你罢了。所有的小心翼翼，不过是怕你离开。若是你我连朋友都不能再做，若是我从此都不能再看见你对我笑，于我而言，将是多么可怕的折磨。

而今天你不设防地在我面前展现脆弱，你让我看见别人无法看见的那面，你被我抱进怀里的羞涩反应，你让我知晓了抱着你是多么美好。我怎么可能再装作若无其事，我怎么可能小心翼翼下去，我怎么可能控制得了我自己——

停止爱你，以及不告诉你我爱你。

掌心的温度不再只源自自己，也不再隔着衣物，即使只有万分之一的可能，流川也已经下定决心——  
大声说我爱你。

 


	4. Chapter 4

走进樱木家门，流川不自觉地来回打量起这个小得可怜的单人公寓。散发着陈旧气味的榻榻米，明显使用年限已久却洁净锃亮的各式家具，墙壁上挂着一幅壁画，宝蓝色背景上散落着点点粉色樱花，如无垠夜空上的浩瀚星海，流川嘴角一弯，没想到这家伙还挺有品味的。

 

樱木看着流川一直盯着自己的房子到处看，不禁有些紧张，眼睛眨都不眨地凝视对方，等流川终于看够后松一口气，用上惯用的得意语气：“怎么样，本天才的家是不是很不错？”

 

流川本想点头，看他收拾的这么整洁就知道是用了心思，不过突然玩心大起，“有什么不错，这么小的房子。”说着伸出一根手指向上一指，“你看天花板这么低，再低一些就能把你的白痴脑袋撞得更白痴了。”

 

“果然狐狸嘴吐不出来象牙！”樱木咬牙切齿，不由得蹦出一句：“反正我是一个人住，要那么大的房子干嘛！”

 

流川闻言皱了皱眉，“你一个人住？为什么？”

 

樱木张了张口，却没有发出声音，隔了半晌才回答：“这个不用你管。一个人住也挺好的。”说罢不等流川回应，转身向厨房走去，“你先自己坐一会儿，我做好饭叫你。”

 

流川看着那颗耷拉着的红色脑袋若有所思，联系到之前大白痴的奇怪反应，他肯定是樱木的家人方面有些问题，但是既然对方不想提起，流川也不想强人所难。毕竟他不想看到樱木再次露出那种伤感的表情，姑且装作懵然不知好了。

 

百无聊赖地坐了一会儿，流川的视线又落在那副壁画上面。他慢慢走近它，想要近距离欣赏它的美丽。它真的很美，这种美感不是侵略似的夺人呼吸，而是飘然独立，观者会情不自禁地被它吸引，被它柔和而清丽的美感拨动心弦，感受到生命的诗意。流川仔细看了看画左下角的签名，是一个女人的名字。

 

樱木做好饭菜端了出来，正打算喊一声流川就看见对方正瞧着自己的壁画发呆。他愣了愣，把食盒放在桌上，走到流川身后，“很美吧。”

 

流川回过头，看着离他不到一臂的樱木，带上些许柔和的神色，“是很美。”他已经猜到，这幅画的作者说不定是樱木的家人。

 

“是我妈妈画的。”樱木略微低头，眼神从那个签名一掠而过，复又回到流川身上，“是她送给我父亲的礼物。”

 

流川“嗯”了一声，他知道如果大白痴要打开心防谈论这个的话，他只需要恰当回应，静静聆听就好。

 

不过樱木没有说下去，转眼间他就又回到了那副没心没肺的样子，“狐狸，本天才的顶尖料理做好了，快来尝尝看！”

 

流川在心里叹了口气，“你这个大白痴！”语气不复往日的轻佻，流露着无奈又怜惜的意味。

 

樱木可不管他那么多，抬手就是一拳，“你这死狐狸，给你做饭还那么多话！不知感激。”

 

流川耸耸肩，不痛不痒地受了这一拳，“既然你这么自信，那就让我来试试你的手艺。”

 

流川坐下后发现这家伙准备的食物还挺丰盛的，巴掌大的小碗盛放着五颜六色的金枪鱼沙拉，粉黄色的酱汁在原料上缓慢流动，飘散出甜酸的诱人气味。一只铁盘上是金黄色的鸡排，透着油光的酥皮下偶尔翻卷出细嫩的白肉，另一只铁盘则摆满了黑红的烧肉，搭配着嫩黄色土豆泥。此外还有两份肉饼，煎得有些发焦却滋味刚好，散发出丝丝肉香。*

樱木看着流川有些呆愣的表情，不由得露出得意的笑容，“怎么样，本天才的手艺是不是很棒，便宜了你这只死狐狸。”

流川一边撇嘴道：“吃了才知道。”一边忍不住食指大动，“我开动了。”立刻对诱人的食物伸出魔爪。

樱木有些好笑地看着迫不及待的流川，“你别急，主人是不会跟客人抢食物的。啊，天才也不会跟狐狸抢。”收到一记白眼后继续道：“待会儿再给你来份杏仁豆腐，饭后甜点。”

流川被嘴里塞满的食物堵得说不出话，大力点点头。边点边想原来大白痴这么贤惠，以后结婚了至少不愁一日三餐。

樱木哪里知道流川在转什么念头。他不紧不慢地动着筷子，心里涌上一股复杂的情绪。很久没有跟别人一起在自己家里吃饭了，就连洋平他也不怎么带回家来。过惯了一个人逍遥自在的生活，没想到偶尔跟别人一起在家里吃吃饭也不错，只是没想到对方会是这只死狐狸。  
嗯，可是转念一想，正因为是死狐狸好像才这么自然和开心，虽然不知道原因。咦，他因为和死狐狸独自相处，还是这么家常的相处而感到开心？

樱木觉得今天的自己真的很不正常。从莫名其妙突然想去篮球场看看开始，当时只是一股冲动驱使着他往那个熟悉的地方走去，却没个具体的目的。他本来就是想做就做的人，也不去想那么多，只是一路上心都悬在半空，彷佛缺失了什么，莫名地惴惴不安。直到在那里遇见了流川，当看见这个人也站在那里，听见他来的声音转过头来看着自己，脸上掠过一瞬即逝的惊喜表情，一颗心也就此安定下来，仿佛终于找到它该在的位置。然后再是莫名其妙地提出要跟对方一起吃饭，甚至在看到流川失望的表情后主动提出要做饭给他吃，再乖乖地一路被他牵着回到自己的家。这一切真是太乱套了，如果说给赤木那帮人还有洋平听，肯定都会惊掉下巴吧。

嗯……洋平说不定不会。他想起很久之前，在他和洋平一次聊天里，他偶然提到流川要去美国的事情。当时自己的语气充满了羡慕和不满，或许还有一些别的东西。他自己没有发现，洋平却发现了，对方问了他一个问题——  
“花道，你舍不得流川吗？”

“……哈？本天才会舍不得他？！”樱木因为太过震惊而瞪大了眼睛，想知道洋平是不是在开玩笑故意说反话，没想到只看到对方一脸认真的神色。

“你会吧。”洋平淡淡道，“因为流川对你来说，是个很特别的存在呢。”

“……没错。”樱木哼了一声，“特别的讨厌。”

洋平的脸上浮起一丝淡淡的笑意，“除了特别的讨厌，还有别的吧。”他看着不解的樱木，“你总是，不停地提起他，不停地想着他呢。”

这句话当时听来只是让樱木困惑，并没有多想。然而随着流川离开的日子越发接近，樱木在继续过着自己单纯快乐的生活之外，偶然也会想到洋平当时含义莫名的笑容和话语。舍不得流川离开吗？答案应该是肯定的，毕竟虽然不确定对方的想法，自己是已经把他当做了好朋友，而好朋友若是离开，去了那么遥远的地方，是人都会不舍吧。流川是特别的存在吗？这个也是当然的。但是流川，到底是哪里特别呢？

让自己在隔了这么久之后重遇的今天，突然完全失常了，整个人，从身到心。

 

“白痴，你在想什么呢？”狼吞虎咽终于暂时告一段落，流川注意到对面的人几乎没怎么动过筷子，诧异地想大白痴怎么突然转性了。

“……哦，忘了。”怎么也不好意思把自己的心思全纠结在对方身上的事如实相告，樱木嘟囔了一句，拿起饭碗就拼命刨进嘴里。

 

“……猴子果然是猴子，吃那么急做什么。”为他的夸张动作好笑不已，流川一边张口就损，一边拿过一旁的茶壶将樱木的杯子倒满，以防他吃得太急呛住。暗自思忖说不定这家伙还在为家里的事伤心，不露痕迹地转过话题。

 

樱木不去理他的挑衅，安静地吃完剩下的食物。虽然没有抬头，但他知道流川一直都在看着他，用的是之前抱着他时温和的眼神。奇怪的是，之前被流川那么看着时，他觉得自己紧张得要命，心跳砰砰地透过胸腔震动着，而现在被同样的人用同样的目光看着，他只觉得安心平和。

 

是因为在自己家里吗？

 

流川之前问他能不能做出家的味道，他不知道怎么作答只好沉默。过了太久独自一人的生活，在这间小小公寓里与家有关的事物只剩下了父亲留给自己的一幅画，带着母亲的气息，然而只是形式大于内容而已。多年不见的父母早就成了模糊的影子，樱木也觉得自己一人也能生活得很好。毕竟他天性单纯，总是过得快乐，为人又大大咧咧地凡事都不放在心上，可以说除开朋友们，能令他上心的就只有篮球和一个个喜欢过的女孩子。不过篮球可以说是爱好和梦想，朋友再铁也只是朋友，走马灯似的换过的女孩子们，包括晴子，终究只是浅显的喜欢罢了。家和家人，和这些都不一样。然而不知怎地，似乎从流川一进来这里，空气里的味道都不同了。用上了前所未有的专心和诚意做出来的这一顿简便的晚餐，只是因为眼前这个人，因为有这个人陪着自己一起吃完，好像味道也不同了。

 

家的味道吗？

 

这些事情太过复杂，樱木吃完饭也没想出个所以然来，也懒得去想了。他一边收拾碗筷，一边对流川说道：“狐狸，我先收拾收拾，等下再送你出去。”

 

流川没有理他后面半句话，一手接过碗筷，“来来来，我帮你洗。”

 

“哈？”樱木看他一眼，怎么也不像平时会做家务的样子，“别别别，我可担心我的宝贝餐具。还是让本天才来，你坐着就行。”

 

“担心什么呀大白痴，”流川挑了挑眉，“我家里人一年到头经常不在家，你以为那些日子我是怎么过的？这些事情都是小菜一碟。”说着就端着碗筷自发向厨房走去，“还有你刚刚提的杏仁豆腐，实话告诉你吧，菜虽然我不怎么会做，甜点还是难不倒我的。看在你今天这么乖的份上，待会儿我做给你吃。”

 

“……死狐狸，什么乖不乖啊！”难得听流川一口气讲这么大段话，樱木果然抓住了最让自己不爽的那点，“行吧，你要做就做，不过要是做的不好，别怪本天才嘲笑你一万次。”

 

一万次？流川琢磨一把这个数字，心想如果让你嘲笑一万次，恐怕得用上一辈子。咦，从这个角度想，是不是待会儿真得发挥失常才对。想着想着笑意不禁爬上嘴角，果然白痴是可以传染的。

 

没想到等流川端着做好的杏仁豆腐走出厨房时，樱木已经靠着桌沿睡着了。流川原本期待的心情落空，又实在不忍心吵这家伙起来。真是的，果然吃饱了就只知道睡觉么，我还没那么困呢。一边在心里暗骂，一边把甜点放进冰箱，再轻手轻脚地走到樱木身旁，弯下腰凝视了他一会儿。

 

流川是一个很喜欢睡觉的人，因为想着除开篮球的事物都不能引起他的兴趣，还不如把空闲时间拿来睡觉。这么一个随时都能睡着的人咋一眼看见别人的睡颜，感觉是很独特的，尤其是这个别人还是大白痴。担心他这个睡姿醒来后会浑身酸痛，流川犹豫了一下，还是从卧室拿来了枕头和毯子放在一旁，再伸手轻轻将托着樱木的颈项，把他的身躯移到厚实平整的毯子上，再放下那颗红色脑袋在枕头上。

 

因为怕吵醒樱木，流川连呼吸都是小心翼翼的。等他做完这一系列的动作，看着这人丝毫不见变化的睡颜，不由得微微一笑，也侧躺在他的身旁。

 

一手撑在腮上，流川目不转睛地看着眼前可爱的人。因是真心喜爱，他的每个地方都能让自己爱不释手，浓密上挑的眉毛，细长如扇的睫毛，还有那双丰厚红润的唇。流川忍不住伸出手指在樱木的唇上轻轻摩挲，一下又一下，一边是怕他突然醒来的担心，一边是难以抑制的渴望。

 

灰暗的天色渐渐变得更深，凉爽的微风透过窗纱吹进屋里，拂过流川的心。这静谧安详的时光太过美好，他始终没有移开落在樱木脸上的目光，从未奢望过能有这样的时刻，深爱的人就躺在自己的身旁，毫不设防地沉沉睡去。来自手指的触感提醒他这一切都是真实，流川知道自己不会错过难得的时机，他一定会追到这个人，把他拥入怀中，好好疼爱，一生一世。

 

不需要更多的考虑和犹豫，关于俩人是否该在一起、能在一起，关于俩人能否走到尽头。事到如今他可以确定，樱木之于他，正如窗外那轮散发着圣洁光辉的明月，照亮了他原本亘古不变的寒夜。

 

所以我要定你。在心爱的人儿唇上落下一个轻轻的吻，流川已经有了计划。

 


	5. Chapter 5

樱木醒来的时候已经是第二天早上了，懒懒地伸个懒腰，再打个大大的哈欠，仍处于迷迷糊糊的状态让樱木过了好一会儿才发现自己竟然睡在了客厅里，厚实温暖的毯子和蓬松柔软的枕头让他吃了一惊，不过转念一想就知道是那只狐狸。

没想到狐狸还有这么体贴的一面，樱木赞叹着想，既感念又恼怒的。想到昨天自己竟然在等待狐狸的甜点顺便思考如何嘲笑对方的过程中睡着，还在不省人事的情况下接受了狐狸的妥帖照顾，真是难堪啊。试探着大叫了一声“狐狸”，不出意外的没有回应，想想也是，都过了一夜了狐狸怎么会还留在自己家里。随手拿起枕头抱在自己怀里，樱木回想着昨天和流川相处的短暂时光，同往常相似的斗嘴打闹，同往常不同的亲密接触——  
亲密吗？樱木下意识地想到这个词，心里流过一阵奇怪的暖意。以前都在球队的时候，俩人总是忙着跟彼此作对还有练球，甚少有如昨日一般的日常相处，流川是一个不轻易流露情绪的人，樱木从他那里接收到的情感基本上只有恶意的作弄和有意的无视。除了在自己因为篮球受到打击，一蹶不振的时候，而这时的流川总会一反常态地安慰鼓励自己，虽然语气仍是硬邦邦的，自己也会愤愤不平地回击，但是樱木心里明白，流川是为了他好，所以每每此时，他都会觉得这只坏狐狸其实也有很好的时候。后来随着对篮球的越发喜爱和了解，每当看到流川在篮球场上的勃勃英姿，樱木都会觉得既崇拜又羡慕，说不嫉妒是不可能的，毕竟天才才是湘北的第一天才篮球手。可是事实上樱木也知道自己和从小视篮球如生命的流川仍有一定的差距，不过那又如何，总有一天天才会超越他。不过越是这么想，他就越来越喜欢观察流川在场上的表现，一次又一次地从对方手中抢球，一次又一次地冲向篮框投进，面对对手时志在必得的专注神情——流川的确是个很有魅力的男人，怪不得那么多女孩子喜欢，就连晴子小姐也是，不过随着对晴子小姐由喜欢渐渐变成单纯的欣赏之后，对流川的醋意也就渐渐淡去，只是每次看见流川军团的声势浩大，心里还是会有一些不舒服。不过天才才不肯承认这是嫉妒，他只是觉得那群女生太过花痴的样子难看而已。

摇摇头，怎么从昨天开始全部心思都在流川身上打转，这也太奇怪了吧。虽然之前的确因为对方的即将离去怅然若失了一阵子，不过樱木可不是一个爱伤春悲秋的人，想着还有那么长长的一辈子，总会再见，也就丢在脑后不去想它了。今儿个怎么又老是想他的事，果然跟狐狸呆太久准没好事，还是打电话问问洋平有没有空，俩兄弟也好久没聚过了。

洗漱完后回到客厅，开始整理被自己的夸张睡姿弄得皱成一团的被子，正想着是约洋平到处转转还是吃个便饭，门锁突然传来一阵咯吱咯吱的响声，樱木心下奇怪，租的这件公寓的钥匙从来没有给过别人，连洋平因为怕他太过迷糊提出要串备用钥匙都被自己拒绝，那正在开门的这个人是谁呢？

 

还没等樱木冲回卧房拿起棒球棍准备教训小偷，流川特有的清冷又带着磁性的声音已经传来，“白痴，你起来了没有？”

樱木愣了愣，随即大怒，一个箭步冲上去就揪住流川衣领，另一只手已经捏好拳头随时准备砸下，“你这只混蛋狐狸，你怎么会有我家钥匙的？”

流川平静地拨开樱木的手，身体略一前倾靠近樱木，睁大双眼仔细打量了下对方的脸，然后露出一副放心的神情，“看来你睡得还不错。”说罢拖起才被放下的箱子拉杆，一抬腿已迈进了樱木家门。

樱木纳闷地看着眼前的人，旋即把目光落在对方超大型号的箱子上，这家伙想干什么，那箱子里装的难道是……

“你……你是要提前走了？”樱木没注意到自己的声音有些忐忑，他明明记得流川走的日子还剩下几天，可流川这副打扮，该不是来和自己道别的吧？

“……你在想什么啊，大白痴。”无奈又得意地看着眼前有些不安的人，流川利落地将箱子打开，开始一件一件往外拿出东西，分门别类。

“喂，死狐狸，你这是干什么？”樱木往那些东西一瞧，从衣物到牙刷毛巾无一不包，最后居然还有一个篮球。

流川自顾自地抱着一堆衣服就往卧房走，留给樱木一个潇洒的背影，“我要在你家暂住几天。”

啥？！

樱木第一反应其实不是混蛋狐狸疯了，而是自己耳朵出问题了。不过下一秒他就反应过来，本天才的听力好得很。所以剩下的问题只有一个——用什么方式掐死这只该死的狐狸比较快？

不过流川的动作比他更快一步，放下衣物后迅速走回客厅，对站在面前，双眼燃烧着滚滚怒火的樱木微微一笑，然后做出一个动作——

“喂！混蛋狐狸，你好死不死乱抱什么呀！”樱木被突如其来的拥抱吓得踉跄一步，于是被流川顺势抱得更紧。

双臂紧箍怀里挣扎的人，流川悠悠开口：“我还有五天就要去美国了，算上今天。”

樱木听得出流川话里淡淡的忧伤意味，不禁停止挣扎，静静让他抱着。

“我从小就没什么朋友，除了篮球还是篮球。家人也不常在家，就算是现在，我要离开这个生我养我的地方，也是孤独一人。”流川轻叹一声，让樱木的心也随之颤抖几下，他太清楚没有家人在身边的孤独，又怎能不对从不露出脆弱一面的流川心有戚戚。犹豫了一下，樱木也伸手回抱了流川，心想如果是洋平这样难过，自己也会这么安慰对方吧，却没发觉心口越发剧烈的心跳，在拥抱洋平的时候可不会有这种反应。

察觉到对方有意的示好，流川不由得心口一荡，轻声在樱木耳边说道：“所以在这里的最后时光，我希望能有我最重要的人陪我。”

樱木闻言浑身一震，他说……最重要的人。从来都不知道自己在流川心中竟然占据了这样的地位，但是流川刚刚也说了，他从小就没有朋友，从他与其他队员相处的状况来看，的确，虽然他对自己总是很恶劣，但是比起旁人，他们确实要熟稔多了。心里不由得一软，流川是篮球之神，可是他也是个活生生的人，是人总是需要朋友的。努力抛开那些莫名其妙地在心头流窜的情绪，樱木沉默半晌，终于开口：“好吧，既然你都这么说了，本天才就大发慈悲地收留你这只可怜狐狸。”

说罢立刻推开对方，顺便附赠狠狠一脚，“先说好，你睡客厅，你做家务，还有，不许再私自把我的钥匙拿走！”

流川微微侧身，躲开了樱木的攻击，随即冲他一笑，并没有回应这些要求。看着他的笑容，樱木怔了怔，虽然很少见他笑，但不是从来没有过，但此时流川的笑容却是他从未见过的温暖和煦，就像三月的微风。

很久以后，流川告诉他，这是对着爱人才会有的笑容。

 

 

当晚，两个人一起在家里吃饭。

 

气氛沉默得诡异。樱木其实并不习惯有人一起吃饭时一言不发，比如中午安顿好流川之后约洋平出去，俩人一边享用小店里物美价廉的拉面一边兴高采烈地分享最近发生在自己身边的趣事——当然，出于心虚的原因，顺便一提，樱木不知道自己心虚的原因，他没有告诉洋平流川正住在自己家里。与洋平道别之后回到家中，正想问问死狐狸晚上想吃什么自己好做，却发现对方已经叫好了外卖等他，然后就变成了眼前这副令他快要窒息的鬼样子。流川一向是不怎么说话的，樱木郁闷的对象其实是自己。从前和流川相处的时候基本上都是恶语相向或者直接拳脚相加，正经的时候也会讨论篮球讨论地热火朝天。可是现下俩人这种因为奇怪的原因而独处，他真是想破脑袋也想不出什么话题。

 

于是令人尴尬的沉默只好继续，整间公寓只有碗筷相交的声音间歇响起。樱木偶尔抬头看一眼流川，对方依然是那副万年不变的面瘫表情，心里颇为不满却又没什么理由发作，只能埋头将注意力集中在自己手中的碗里，边把饭菜想象成死狐狸然后狠狠撕咬，边在心里咒骂你这个死冰山怪不得没人理只能赖在我家里。

 

而事实是，天知道流川现在有多紧张，虽然昨晚就下定决心要跟白痴表白，今早也一鼓作气上赶着住进了人家家里，甚至还说出了类似于告白的话语。要知道对于流川来说，能说出那么肉麻的话已经是他的极限，可白痴的回应竟然只是一个简单的拥抱，和一脸理解的表情。好吧，流川承认自己确实有被樱木的举动打动，不然他也不会笑得那么开心。可问题在于，大白痴完全忽略了自己话里最重要的含义。本想再接再厉打铁趁热地坦白问对方的心意，没想到这家伙竟然甩下一句要跟洋平出去，然后交代自己几句借住的事情就狂奔而去，好像自己变作了洪水猛兽。流川在心里反复琢磨了樱木对自己的态度，得出的结论是这家伙至少对他也是颇有好感，可这完全不够，眼看时间不多，进攻之鬼决定要加快步伐，立刻拿下。可问题是，该怎么做呢？

 

从来没有恋爱经历的流川，从来没关心过各类追人和被追模式的流川，第一次真真切切地感到苦恼。

 

而令他苦恼的原因竟然还在他面前一副什么都没发生过的样子，而且难得安静一回沉默不语，若是以往流川还会觉得这样的白痴也很可爱，可是你也得看看现在是什么状况！

 

心一横，流川想着不能再忍下去，“你……”

“你……”然后同时停顿，樱木挠挠头，“你先说。”

 

流川深吸一口气，“还是你先。”

 

樱木闻言沉默了一会儿，正当流川快要忍不住大吼出声，他才开口：“你家里人……他们都在美国吗？”

 

流川愣了愣，脑里闪过今早俩人那段对话，这才明白他原来真心介意这件事情，看来樱木的家庭问题确实严重，语气不由得温柔起来，“他们有一半时间都在美国，我过去之后跟他们也不在一起。”

 

樱木露出诧异的表情，流川补充道：“我要去的学校跟他们工作和生活的地方不在一起，所以平时应该也不怎么见面。”

 

樱木手中的筷子顿了顿，“那你应该会……很寂寞？”

 

流川本想回答其实跟以前也差不多，心念一转却张口道：“会吧。所以，你要多陪我。”

 

樱木无语地看着他，“你去美国，我又不去美国，多陪你个头啊多陪你。”正打算翻个白眼以示不屑，流川的手却一下握住了他的。

 

“……你又想干嘛？”三番四次的类似举止已经让樱木见怪不怪，只是奇怪这狐狸又在发什么神经。

 

“花道，”流川难得唤了他的名，修长的手指来回轻抚着他的手背，“你父母亲怎么回事？”

 

虽然万般不合时宜，但他始终想知道樱木难得的伤感背后隐藏的秘密。

 

“……一个抛弃了另一个和我，然后另一个也抛弃了我。”樱木平淡的语气好像根本不是在说自己的事，微微颤抖的手背却让流川察觉到了他此时的心情。

 

变换手指的位置与他十指相错，流川的语气轻柔得如同呢喃：“别难过。”

 

樱木轻笑一声，默认了他的安慰，流川看得出这是一个发自内心的笑容而不是敷衍，“我不难过，只是提起来还是有点别扭。不过已经过了很多年了，现在我们偶尔也有通电话，其实我知道他们都很关心我，只要想到这点也就不再介意。”顿了顿，“只是我偶尔也会想，当初他们既然那么相爱，为什么后来分开得有那么决然？”

 

流川沉默了半晌，缓慢而坚定的回应："我不知道别人怎么样，但是我不会。”

 

樱木的心跳漏了一拍，联想到流川之前说的那句“最重要的人”，心里涌过一阵暖流，“哈，没想到你这只冰山狐狸这么重情重义，本天才没有交错朋友！”

 

流川动了动嘴唇，却又欲言又止，收回手安静地吃完碗里的食物。

 

随着他的动作，樱木感到莫名的失落，不过也随之丢在了脑后。

 

晚饭过后，流川提出要一个人出去走走。樱木正忙着收拾碗筷，应了一声就转身走进厨房。

流川默然地看了一会儿他的背影，随即离开。

 

傍晚的风刮过他的的身躯，带来丝丝凉意。流川随意地绕着樱木家周围的街道散步，漫无目的。

 

本想趁机坦白喜欢对方的心情，却在樱木讲述了父母亲的经历后变得犹豫。犹豫的并非喜欢樱木并想和对方共度一生的心意，而是俩人即将分离的事实让他不知如何开口。

 

如何说服对方我要我们在一起，请你相信，距离再远时间再长也不会阻挡我对你的情意。

 

承诺并不难给，可是如果没有与之相应的能使对方信服的事实，空口白言只是不负责任的懦弱表现。流川心知肚明，天性的乐观善良让樱木成长为一个感情真挚，敢爱敢恨的男人，但是父母的相继离去必然也给他带来了不可磨灭的伤痛，让他在面对感情时，一旦陷了进去，就会忍不住地怀疑。他要让这样的樱木相信他，再一直担惊受怕患得患失吗？

 

所以，他到底该怎么做？

 

我不走？

 

一起去？

 

流川摇摇头，去美国是他一直以来的梦想，他并不想放弃，而樱木则不是那种会喜欢在异乡生活的人，如果让他离开祖国，离开这些与他亲似家人的朋友，他的日子一定不会好过。

 

那么，你等我？

 


	6. Chapter 6

流川回到樱木家里的时候已经很晚了，除了客厅留着一盏小灯，整间公寓都漆黑一片，看来樱木已经睡了。

流川走到樱木为他而留的灯前，发现樱木留给他了一张纸条：狐狸，你睡觉需要的毯子被褥还有枕头我都已经放在客厅了，放心吧，天才对客人可是很好的，它们都会让你感到舒适。明早我想起床跑步，就不等你了，晚安。

看着纸条上歪斜而透着体贴的字句，流川露出一个温柔的笑容，手指抚上那些字迹，心想这家伙还真像一个好老婆，一阵恶寒，又一阵开心。不禁心口一热，放轻脚步走进卧室，借着微弱的灯光找到了正侧卧安睡的樱木。

流川缓缓走近他，再轻声躺下，与之面对面。黑暗使樱木的脸看上去很模糊，而流川仍然一动不动地看了很久，如同收藏家在欣赏自己最心爱的珍宝，就像昨夜一样。

耳边传来樱木绵长温热的呼吸，流川下意识就想抚上对方的脸颊，不料樱木却突然出声，呢喃出几个模糊不清的音节。

以为他突然醒来的流川被吓得心头一跳，然而等了半晌樱木却没有别的动作，只是翻过身去，背对着流川。

这才明白原来白痴是在说梦话，流川有些好笑地看着他甩给自己的后脑勺，恶趣味又冒了出来，伸出一指轻戳了下樱木的脊背，却只得到一声嘤咛作为回应。

情不自禁顺着脊柱来回抚摸，流川的思绪飘回了当初樱木受伤的时候，那时的他，因为樱木的痛苦，还有对对方可能不能再打篮球的恐惧，几乎全然失去了理智和冷静，也就是在那个时候，惊觉到自己已经陷得如此之深。

大概是由于流川的触摸，樱木不安分地扭扭身体，复又吐露出几个字，这次流川凝神倾听，分辨出原来他念叨的是：死狐狸。

连梦里都是我么。

无意中发现这个事实的流川心里流过一阵甜蜜，嘴角也翘了起来，虽然四周一片黑暗，然而对于流川而言，仿佛身在最为晴朗的天空之下，沐浴温暖灿烂的阳光。不顾樱木之前的嘱咐，他伸手环上对方的腰间，决定就这个姿势睡去。

我想，你也是喜欢我的吧。

 

清晨的阳关照在樱木身上，投下或深或浅的影子，流川的双臂依旧环在他的腰间，头轻靠在他的肩膀上。俩人交颈而眠，连呼吸的频率都是同一节奏。

在睡梦里用球技把死狐狸杀得片甲不留，樱木的露出满意的微笑，随即睁开双眼，准备迎接新的一天。

不料映入眼帘的第一幅景象竟是流川放大的眉眼，白皙的皮肤在阳光照耀下更显得温润如玉，平日稍显冷峻的轮廓也因在安详的梦里变得柔和，樱木的视线落在流川紧抿的薄唇上，身体突然升起一股燥热。

 

还没理清这股燥热的来源，樱木突然感到腰间有一阵热源正在来回摩挲，愣了愣，想到这应该是死狐狸不安分的手，随即反应过来他们现在的姿势有多么别扭，樱木大吃一惊，那股燥热也变成了滚滚怒火，从心里直窜上来烧得他咬牙切齿。用力挣脱流川的怀抱，然后给了他狠狠一脚。

流川被踢得瞬间就醒了过来，吃痛地揉了揉自己的小腿，然后十分平静地看着满脸怒火的樱木。

“你这死狐狸真是得寸进尺！本天才好心收留你，你竟然不打招呼就进本天才的卧室，还……总之你怎么可以睡在这里！”

“那你言下之意就是，打了招呼就可以抱着你睡？”流川笑眯眯的出言逗弄，若是放在以往有人敢吵他睡觉，他一定会把对方大卸八块，可是现在吵醒他的可是心上人花道，而且对方还乖乖地被他抱着睡了一夜，真是想起来就幸福。

樱木恶狠狠地瞪了流川一会儿，随即套上外套，一言不发地扭头就走。

没有料到白痴会是这样的反应，流川这才有些慌了，赶紧也穿好衣服追了上去。

“诶，白痴，你这是要去哪里？”

樱木斜了他一眼，不作回答，蹲下来系着鞋带。

流川受不了这么别扭的樱木，直接抓住对方胳膊，“喂，我跟你说话呢，即使生气也不用不理人吧，都是男人，有什么不满直接说出来啊，大不了打一架。”

樱木一把甩开流川的手，好歹开了口，虽然语气也是硬邦邦的，“跑步啊，昨晚不是跟你说了。”旋即打开房门，三步作两步地跑了出去。

流川叹一口气，真拿这家伙没办法，边忿忿不平边紧跟着追了上去。

 

樱木用上了比平日晨跑快得多的速度一路掠过熟悉的街道，两旁的店铺在视线里不断倒退缩小，直到彻底消失不见。他知道流川一直跟在落后自己三四步的位置，但是他一点也不想看见那张脸，一点也不想。

樱木也不知道自己怎么突然对流川发那么大火，即使流川的举动确实过分了一些。然而事实上，这两天以来类似的事情已经发生过很多，只不过一次比一次更……深入？樱木不懂为什么会想到用这个词来刑容，深入什么呢？流川到底想要什么？樱木不是一个喜欢想太多的人，顾念到流川即将离去的事实和谈到此事的忧伤，他对对方的奇怪举止一直睁一只眼闭一只眼。直到今天醒来的瞬间发现流川躺在自己身边，感受到他温热的气息扑面而来，樱木知道，虽然自己表现出来的是愤怒，但他让他心跳加快的原因绝不只此。心在那一瞬间乱了，像是有什么期待已久却遥不可及的宝物突然归他所有。但是那是什么呢，是流川？这个想法太骇人了，可他就是下意识这么想了，然后又赶紧否定掉。隐隐感觉到自己突然变成了被追捕的猎物，而流川，配合着他那些突如其来的亲昵举动，偶尔流露出的莫名情绪，就是撒下大网，手持猎枪的猎手。

呸，这真是个破比喻。急速奔跑的樱木突然停了下来，让流川一时刹不住脚差点撞到他身上。

“死狐狸，来打架。”恨恨地瞪了流川一眼，都是这死狐狸害自己突然多了这么多乱七八糟的想法。

流川走了几步靠近他，盯了他了一会儿，没有作答。等樱木快要受不了这样的目光时，流川终于开口：“为什么生气？”

“这还用问？！”樱木往后退了几步，不想跟他太过接近，但流川跟着又靠了上去。

“都是男人，有必要反应那么大么？”流川的语气听上去仍是淡淡的，却带上几分狡黠。

“哈？这跟都是男人没有关系！而是……总之就是你太过分了。”莫名地被对方无所谓的样子弄得更恼火，樱木简直像一拳砸到那张狐狸脸上。

“是吗？”流川轻笑一声，“我倒觉得，你不是真的生气呢。”

“……你什么意思？”樱木眯起眼睛，浑身散发出危险的气息，准备等死狐狸再多说一句混账话就直接开打。内心深处的某个地方却因为流川的那句话荡起涟漪。

“没什么意思。好了，你生气也踢了我了，跑了这么久发泄也发泄够了，现在回去吧。”自顾自地一把牵起他，流川的脸上有着过于明显的笑意。

樱木像被电击了一样立刻甩开，“以后不许再随便碰我。”

流川撇撇嘴角，没有反驳。心想反正以后有时间吃你吃个够。

 

流川端着做好的早饭走到客厅，正撞上樱木洗完澡出来。赤裸着仍然带着水汽的上身，樱木随意用毛巾揉揉头发，摇了摇从刚才洗澡开始就晕乎乎的头，一言不发地坐到流川身边。

眼前的景象对于流川而言太过诱人，长期的锻炼使樱木拥有形状姣好的腹肌，是流川所欣赏的运动家的健美，不同于自己肤色的蜜色皮肤也是这种健美的标志，而位于胸膛的那两颗红润更是让流川呼吸一滞，饱满的形状，鲜艳的颜色，在水光的侵润下显得更加诱惑，引得人想一口咬上。流川不禁回想起前几次拥着这具身体的美妙滋味，与自己相差无几的身高，强健精瘦的体格，还有让他爱不释手的一把窄腰，虽不及女孩子纤细，却也有着少年特有的柔韧，越是这么想着，越是觉得光看不能满足。偏偏这个人还一副无所谓的样子安静地吃着早饭，不知道身旁的自己已经要情难自禁。虽然樱木只是无心之举，他也不是第一次看到对方的身体，但是以前他们的心离得太远，而现在，流川已经认定樱木属于自己，他只是需要一些时间让樱木接受而已。

心里这么想着，身体已经不由自主地向樱木那边靠近，等樱木扭头看过来的时候，他已经被流川一把搂进了怀里。

不同以往的挣脱放抗，这次樱木只是用上了前所未有的冰冷语气：“流川枫，我说了你不能再随便碰我。”说罢皱了皱眉，喉咙干得生疼。

紧箍的双臂没有松开，流川正欲开口温言抚慰几句，告诉对方自己之所以这么做的原因，突然发觉怀里的人温度似乎有些过高，仔细看了看他的脸色，也泛着不同寻常的潮红，流川想着这有可能是因为害羞，不过也不能忽略另一种可能性，一手已经抚上了樱木的额头。

果然烫的出奇，流川一惊，为了确认再把自己额头抵上对方的，两相对比之下，他可以确定这家伙是发高烧了。

“你干什么啊死狐狸？！”樱木忍无可忍地想要脱离他的怀抱，却发现自己的力气跟对方比起来简直不足一提。这是怎么回事？他们明明应该是势均力敌的呀，樱木有些吃惊地再试了一次，然而结果只是头更晕了，浑身更是使不上劲儿，只能靠在流川怀里。

“你发烧了，大白痴。”流川懒得理他毫无意义的挣扎，又是心疼又是不解，“我估计还是高烧。烧成这样你都没感觉吗？真是白痴。”嘴上数落着，却已腾出一只手来倒了一杯水移到樱木唇边，“快先喝杯水，你家有退烧药吗？放在哪里？”

“就……没啊，早上醒的时候确实有些头晕头疼，”可那时候我注意力全在你身上哪有功夫管它，“可出去跑了一会儿吹一会儿风就清醒很多了。”喝下流川递来的水，缓解了下喉头的干燥，樱木接着说道：“不过确实是不对劲，刚刚洗了个冷水澡出来就觉得头晕得快要倒下了，我就说以本天才那么强悍的体魄，区区一个冷水澡怎么就成这样了。”

这个不是重点吧。流川在心里扶额，对这家伙的脱线简直无语到极点。不过眼下也不是追究这些的时候，好不容易忍住骂人的冲动，流川放低声音问道：“先别管这些了，我问你药呢？”

“药？哦，刚刚没注意到你问这个。”樱木皱起眉头，“在我卧室的柜子抽屉里，大概？”

流川再不跟他啰嗦，直接将人拦腰抱起，樱木比他想象的要轻，虽然有些费劲儿，流川还是稳当地把他一路抱进了卧室，轻柔地平放在榻榻米上，再盖了一层薄被。

着急地翻了翻樱木说的抽屉，流川并没有发现所谓的退烧药，只有一些维生素。再次对这家伙的粗神经感到五体投地，流川俯身轻声在樱木耳边说道：“我去买药，很快回来。”说罢还揉了揉樱木的头。


	7. Chapter 7

07

 

因为生病，樱木身体的其他部分都被高温灼得没了知觉，反而大脑前所未有的高速运转，一边隐隐作痛一边不停回放着这几天与流川相处的点点滴滴。幻灯片般一张一张在他面前流过，流川嘲笑自己的样子，耍无赖的样子，微笑着对他温柔的样子。

从什么时候起，脑海里满满都是流川的样子了呢。

樱木突然想起了流川教他投篮的事。他想起那时的自己，怀揣着对晴子青涩却真挚的喜欢，一步一步走进篮球的世界。也是这份喜欢，使他对流川产生了强烈的妒意，才会在对方明明是善意地教他篮球时，不停地用球砸过去。然而砸是砸得狠了，流川那时运球投篮的认真神情，却已经深深烙在了他心里。从那时起，他就很喜欢看流川在篮球场上专注的样子，和绝不服输的样子。

这一点还真是像极了自己啊。樱木的思绪止于这里，终于抵挡不住浓重的困意，睡了过去。

流川买好退烧药，心急地一路跑回樱木家时，却发现樱木已经沉沉睡去，不由得苦笑一声。放轻脚步走到他身旁，心里懊恼怎么相处几天下来，看这白痴睡着的样子比他醒着的样子还多。

恼归恼，流川还是认命般走出卧室，轻手带上房门，一头扎进厨房，打算煮点粥给樱木。正忙活着，手机突然响起。

看着屏幕上的显示，流川皱了皱眉，“母亲。”

“小枫，吃早饭了吗？”越洋电话也阻隔不了忍子*话语中的粲然笑意，“我好想你。”

流川的脸上浮现三条黑线，“母亲，你不要再把我当小孩子了好吗？”其实还有一句“你不要这么肉麻好吗”，只不过流川已经懒得再提这个话题。

“哎哟，在妈妈眼里，你永远都是小孩子。我的小枫永远都那么可爱！”忍子轻笑出声，她可以想象到那头的儿子的无语样子，不过这副模样在她眼里是最可爱的。

流川沉默一下，然后开口：“有事？”

“没事就不能给你打电话了？虽然贵是贵了点，不过我真的很想小枫了。”忍子轻叹一声，“虽然再过几天你就过来了。”

“……我正要跟你说这件事。”流川深吸一口气，“我改主意了。”

 

樱木醒来的时候已经是傍晚，迷迷糊糊地揉了揉眼睛，呆呆地张望了四周，过了片刻之后他意识到是自己的卧室，然后想起今早发生的事，自己醒来时发现流川躺在身旁，心慌意乱地跟他赌气，然后又出去跑步，回来冲澡时就发现自己身体有些不对劲。

 

之后的记忆变得模糊，只记得一些片段，流川把他抱在怀里一脸紧张，揉揉他的头温柔地在他耳旁低语道要去帮他买药。而在自己失去意识之前，脑海里划过的最后一幕，也是流川的脸。

 

樱木怔了怔，目光落在透过门缝的柔和光芒，耳边响起窸窸窣窣的声响。虽然隔着一道门，他也能想象出门那头的流川安静地端坐着抑或忙碌着的模样。樱木很少生病，但每次生病都会比较严重，他自己又从来不对这些事情上心，生病了也不吃药，多数时候就是什么都不管睡上一觉就好，常言道生病的人都会比较脆弱，其实樱木也是一样，每当这个时候都会想起离开自己的家人，原本狭小的公寓都会蓦然变得宽阔空旷，而他只是一人蜷缩在被子里，兀自瑟瑟发冷，然后无奈睡去。

 

不像这次，会有人关心他照顾他，只要起身打开那扇门，就能看见有一个人坐在自己的客厅里，静静地等着自己醒来。

 

想到这里，樱木心口一热，撑起身体缓缓走到门前，拉开门。

 

流川正打算开门看看樱木醒了没有，没想到樱木突然开门出现在了他面前，乍然之下四目相对，两人都有些愣住了。

 

还是流川先反应过来，“你好点了吗？”

 

樱木点点头，“嗯，头已经不痛了，只是还有点晕。”顿了顿，“谢谢你，流川。”

 

流川看上去如释重负，“那就好，快出来喝粥。”一手扶上樱木的胳膊。

 

“诶，你不用这样，我，我自己能走。”感受到流川自然而然的动作，樱木不禁有些脸红，虽然他自己都没察觉到这一点。

 

瞥了一眼对方微微晕红的脸色，流川在心里暗笑一声，脸上摆出一本正经的神色，“那怎么行，你现在可是病人。”

 

樱木在心里翻个白眼，没错本天才是病人，可是从卧室到客厅才几步路，再说我又不是老爹那个年纪走不动路。不过怎么说也是对方一番好意，何况他确实脚步有些虚浮，便只在心里腹诽一阵，没有拒绝流川的帮助。

 

果然已经把早上那句“你以后不许随便碰我”忘掉九霄云外了，流川得意地想，也是，反正早晚都是他的人，这样程度的身体接触根本不算什么。

 

流川小心扶樱木坐下，说“等我一下”后快步走到厨房，拿出冰箱里的粥和小菜放入微波炉热好，盯着液晶屏上跳动的倒计时，只觉得心下一片安然。

 

端出饭菜走回客厅，正好对上樱木一动不动地注视着他，俩人再次四目相对，与刚才的猝不及防不同，这次的对视仿佛是俩人心有灵犀似的，樱木望着流川的一双眸子晶莹璀璨，仿若星辰，而流川看向他的则流动着深邃柔情，好像全副身心都只有眼前这个人。俩人的目光就这么纠缠着，谁也舍不得移开，在昏黄温和的灯光照射下，在空气里酝酿出缱绻温柔的氛围。

 

过了半晌，流川轻笑一声，“怎么了大白痴，看我看晕了？”

 

樱木一下反应过来，瞬间满脸通红，只好大声嚷嚷来掩盖自己的慌乱：“谁，谁看你这死狐狸，本天才快饿死了，赶紧把饭端来！”

 

流川又笑了一声，直到看见对方恼羞成怒的神色，这才不紧不慢地将食盒放在桌上，紧挨着樱木坐下，没再开口取笑。

 

生了一场病，又睡了大半天，樱木确实饿得狠了。何况死狐狸厨艺虽然肯定不怎么样，热乎乎的白粥对病人来说还是很有吸引力的。他忙一手抓过粥碗，也不先尝冷热就喝下一大口，结果被烫得嗷嗷直叫。

 

“急什么啊大白痴，也不小心烫！”流川忙递给他一杯冷水，真是服了他了，看这不会照顾自己的样子，流川有一种以后有得头疼的预感。

 

樱木一边喝水一边瞪他一眼，“这也是怪你，热个粥都掌握不好时间，如果是本天才才不会犯这种低级错误。”

 

流川哑然失笑，正打算反唇相讥，却忽然发觉对方的话里带了那么一丝说不清道不明的意味。到底是什么呢？流川眯起眼睛，瞧这别扭的语气，真是——  
“大白痴，”流产嘴角含笑，“你不是在撒娇吧？”

 

“噗！”樱木没忍住一口水喷了出来，还好流川反应快闪在一旁才没被殃及。

 

“死狐狸，你有胆子再说一遍！”樱木双目喷火，捞起一边袖子就准备开打。这死狐狸当自己是什么，女人吗？还撒娇？！

 

唉。流川有些无语，这家伙怎么跟个火药桶似的一点就着。不过对付樱木，他可有的是办法。夹了一筷子正散发出诱人香味的小菜，伸到樱木面前一晃，“想打架，还是想吃饭？”

 

“咕噜咕噜”，樱木的肚子适时叫了两声，已经替主人做好选择。樱木哼了一声，心想美食当前，先不跟你这狐狸计较，等本天才吃饱了病好了，非把你的狐狸皮都扒下来不可。

 

流川满意地看着樱木狼吞虎咽，一手托腮，懒懒地靠在桌上。虽然这家伙的吃相真不怎么好看，不过那句话怎么说来着，情人眼里出西施，对于他来说，哪怕是这样的樱木都可爱得紧，眼里闪烁着因为食物而心满意足的光，忙不迭地一口接一口把脸赛成了一只小肉包，充满生气的样子跟之前的虚弱病人判若两人。大概就是这样的樱木，即使遭遇打击，即使被人耻笑，也从来都自信满满，闪闪发亮。终于吸引了流川的目光，让他为他动心，为他沉沦，为他心甘情愿地改变自己。

 

如此可爱的你，我怎么舍得放下。所以那个决定，我不会后悔。

 

吃完饭后，樱木摊开身体，斜靠在桌边呆呆地看着身旁忙着收拾桌面的流川。

 

“那个……”樱木抿了抿唇，欲言又止。

 

“怎么了？”流川边收拾碗筷边分心听他说话。

 

“你是不是快走了？”刚说出这句话，樱木就在心里暗骂自己犯傻，明明知道流川订了三天后的机票，可是不知为何，原本看得淡然的分离，在几天的朝夕相处之后变成了沉甸甸的重担，压在心头，压得自己难受。

 

流川眯起眼睛，沉默了半晌后轻笑一声，“怎么了，舍不得我？”

 

樱木愣了一愣，视线移到别处，撇嘴道：“是啊是啊，是有一点。”

 

这下换流川怔住了，他那句反问只不过是一句调笑，虽然也能料到樱木的心思，但没想到他竟然会这么直接承认。

 

惊讶的心情很快被狂热的喜悦所取代，大白痴这么说，是不是意味着已经意识到了对自己的感情？

 

“你走了之后，湘北里就没有人被本天才的球技打得满地找牙了。”见流川没有回应，樱木闷闷地继续道。

 

流川满头黑线，心想谁被你的球技打得满地找牙过，要想打赢我再等五百年吧。不过樱木明显郁闷的样子他看着也有些不好受，不禁放缓语气道：“如果只是篮球的话，我想你还是有很多对手的。”他顿了顿，“只不过，你舍不得的只是我这个队友？”

 

樱木看向他，流川的神色无比认真，眼里还有一些说不清道不明的意味，他能看出其中有一些是期待，有一些是渴望，还有一些更浓烈更炽热的他就看不懂了。可是被这样饱含情感的目光注视着，被这样郑重其事地询问着，樱木觉得身体里那股燥热又涌了起来，就是今早他一睁开双眼，梦里见到的人就睡在自己身边，从而不由自主在身体里流窜的那股燥热。让他心跳加快，呼吸紊乱，想要大叫着逃离眼前这个场景这个人，却又舍不得挪开脚步哪怕一点点。

 

到底是什么呢？这样陌生而汹涌的情绪，一切一切，只因为眼前这个人。

 

樱木最终还是没有回答流川的问题。他只是默然，不是不想回答，而是他自己也不知道答案。这个不知道从何时起就已经不再清晰的答案。

 

你，从什么时候起，让我这样放不下，丢不开，心心念念。

 

流川也不勉强，自顾自地收拾完又端来水和药，示意樱木吃下。

 

“不要。”自从生病之后一直乖顺的樱木在恢复活力后也露出了平日的样子，“本天才才不需要吃那种东西。”

 

流川面无表情地看着他，“你吃不吃？”

 

“不！吃！”樱木一字一顿，作出很坚决的姿态。

 

“那好。”流川依旧面无表情，“大白痴，这可是你自找的。”说罢就一手捏住樱木的下巴，以迅雷不及掩耳之势灌了下去。

 

“咳咳，死狐狸，你这大混蛋，病人都欺负！”被药呛到的樱木连连咳嗽，真是的，要不是因为还病着没有力气，怎么可能让这狐狸这么容易得逞。

 

流川懒得理他那些碎碎念，“谁让你是病人才这么弱。药也吃了，现在赶紧给我去睡觉。”

 

“哈？我才睡醒诶又睡，你当我是什么啊？”愤愤地瞪了流川一眼，樱木反手上下抚摸着自己的背脊给自己顺气。

 

流川想了想也是，“那你想干嘛啊？”

 

“打球。”樱木一脸严肃。

 

流川皱了皱眉，“不行，你还病着呢。”

 

樱木扔给他一记白眼，“流川枫，你问问你自己，你会因为生病了就好几天不练球吗？”

 

流川听到他说得在理，话到嘴边的一句“你能跟我一样么”也咽了下去，其实在他心中，到了现在，能在篮球上跟他匹敌的对手，樱木绝对算一个。而无论将樱木视为对手还是爱人，尊重，尤其是对对方挚爱的梦想的尊重，都是理所当然的。

 

想到这儿，流川嘴角浮起一丝笑意，“好，我们去练球。不过只能一会儿，天黑前一定要回来。”

 

“知道啦，你这笨狐狸这么啰嗦。”嘴上依旧忍不住损着，可是樱木知道，自己的心里已经乐得开满绚丽灿烂的花朵。

 

俩人来到球场，就是晴子教樱木投篮的那个，也是流川第一次看到樱木私下练习篮球的那个。那时的流川对于樱木还只有淡淡的反感和一丝好奇。好奇这家伙明明完全不懂篮球，怎么会突然对篮球这么热衷。然后就在樱木对着晴子的神态里找到了答案，心里的反感也就更多，因为对于流川而言，篮球就是篮球，他对篮球的热爱和执着是纯粹的，也正因为这样的纯粹，才能让他从小到大一直沉浸在篮球的世界里不可自拔，锻造出了如今的进攻之鬼。所以对于樱木这样只把篮球当作追女生的手段，流川是着实看不上眼。直到后来，随着跟这家伙在篮球场上待的时候越多，他也就越明白樱木其实是真心爱着篮球，在比赛中时不时出其不意的惊人表现更让他有了惺惺相惜之感，抛开对樱木的爱意不谈，流川对樱木还有一份对对手的敬意和战意。

 

“砰”——樱木做出一个平民投篮，双手叉腰得意大笑：“天才就是天才，这么久没练都还是这么厉害！”

 

流川瞥他一眼，抓起篮球一个灌篮，动作干净利落，姿势也漂亮得很，然后再无声地瞥他一眼。

 

“喂，狐狸，你那是什么眼神？”不满对方意味深长的目光，樱木的话语充满挑衅之意。

 

“要不要来一场1V1？”流川顺理成章地接下对方的挑衅，“我可不会因为你是病人就让着你。”

 

樱木眼睛一亮，渴战之意已经烧遍全身，“来啊，谁怕谁！”

 

于是场上响起阵阵跑步声和篮球碰地声，或急或缓，连绵不绝。这是只属于这个初夏的声音，只属于樱木与流川。

 

“喂，狐狸，你该没有故意放水吧？”1V1结束后，俩人紧挨着坐到一旁空地的台阶上，樱木扭开一瓶水，灌下两口，开口发问。

 

“有。”流川直截了当。

 

“哈？谁要你让啊，不行不行，再来一次。”樱木立马起身，站到流川面前准备再来。

 

流川皱皱眉，“骗你的，谁会在篮球场上让你。”一手拉过樱木到身旁坐好，“别胡闹，赶紧休息会儿。”

 

樱木仔细回想了刚才1V1的细节，感觉这家伙确实出尽了全力，“想不到本天才跟你竟然是平手。啧啧，果然退步了啊。”

 

流川冷冷地看他一眼，心想能平手就不错了，你这白痴还得好好练几年呢。

 

俩人安静地歇了一会儿，流川抬头看看天，已经全黑了。

 

“走吧，白痴，回去睡觉。”

 

“不要。”

 

“你怎么又不要？都陪你练了球了还不听话。”

 

“呸，死狐狸，谁听你话啊，不对，谁要你陪啊，怎么说话呢！”

 

流川摆出平时对待花痴女的冰山脸，眼神比平日更加凶狠，“你再说一遍要不要回去。”

 

樱木被他看得心里毛毛的，好久不见流川这个表情的，确实有些吓人，不过天才怎么可能被一只冰狐狸吓到：“不要。”

 

流川深吸一口气，狠狠踩了樱木一脚。

 

“哎哟！”樱木大声呼痛，“你这死狐狸，怎么下手这么狠！疼死了，你这混蛋，欺负病人。”边叫边试图踩回去，可惜都被流川灵活地一一躲过。

 

“现在知道自己是病人了？快点！”

 

樱木叹口气，这狐狸跟平时真是判若两人，啰嗦得要命，一点都不像那个流川枫了。想着想着就顺口说了出来。

 

流川闻言沉默了一下才开口，语气无奈又懊恼：“还不是因为你这白痴好好地突然生病。”

 

樱木瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛看他，半晌说不出话。流川的意思是，是因为太担心他吗？

 

像是看穿了樱木的想法，流川继续道：“不想别人担心就别对自己那么不上心。”经过这几天的相处流川算是看出来了，这家伙不仅平时打篮球的时候像个白痴，在照顾自己这方面更是个白痴，家务什么的确实做得不错，就是太粗枝大叶，让人忍不住替他担心。

 

樱木听懂了流川话里的意思，难得地低下头，复又抬头看了看他，然后点点头。

 

流川的嘴角不禁微微扬起，拿起篮球转身往樱木家的方向走去，“这就乖啦，快走吧。”

 

“流川枫，我保证你要是再用那个词形容本天才，我在你那张狐狸脸上刻上‘我是花痴’。”樱木在流川身后咬牙切齿，不过还是快步跟了上去。

 

俩人回到家里以后，流川见他有些疲惫，就让他休息一会儿，自己先去冲澡。百无聊赖地坐了一会儿，樱木感到一阵困意袭来，眼皮越发沉重，刚开始上下眼皮还在打架，没过一会儿就已经彻底阖上。等冲完澡的流川从浴室出来，看见的就是已经坐得东倒西歪的他。流川忍俊不禁地上前轻轻踢了踢樱木的小腿，“大白痴，快起来，洗了澡再睡。”

 

“不洗。”樱木皱了皱眉，嘟囔着说，连眼睛都没睁开。

 

已经忍受了这家伙整整一天莫名其妙的拒绝的流川终于忍无可忍，直接弯下腰，一把将樱木扛在肩膀上，向浴室走去。

 

这么一来，樱木不想醒也得醒了，反应过来是什么状况过后抬手就是两三拳狠狠捶在流川背上，“你干什么死狐狸！放我下来，快点！”

 

不过几步就走到了浴室，在把樱木放下来之前，流川先一巴掌拍到他的屁股上，眼中跳动着危险的光芒，“你以后再敢跟我说那么多不试试看。”

 

“……你！”过了两三秒樱木才反应过来刚刚流川究竟对他做了什么，他真没想到自己都这么大人了，还有被打屁股的一天。

 

“我什么我，赶紧洗澡去。洗完了马上给我吃药睡觉。”

 

愣愣地看着面无表情的流川好一会儿，樱木才转身走进浴室，突然又想到什么正打算出来时，隔着门传来流川冷冰冰的话语：“你的换洗衣物我都准备好了，就放在镜子旁的架子上。”

 

樱木瞟了一眼，果然在那儿。自己的睡衣，还有……内裤。

 

狐狸是怎么知道自己的衣物都放哪儿的？樱木脑海里冒出大大的问号，开始心不在焉的洗澡。

 

大概是帮自己找药的时候翻到的吧，可是，他干嘛要这么做，这种贴身的东西，被别人触碰，即使是同性，也是不免尴尬的吧。而且，他刚刚还竟然打我那里……樱木边想边觉得脸像一阵火烧似的发热。男生之间做出这种行为并不算太奇怪，比如在湘北对翔阳的比赛中，彼时身为教练和球队支柱的藤真，在下场时为了激励队员，也曾有过类似的举动。可那是完全不同于刚才的场合，而且那人是流川枫诶，真是难以想象。再配上他那些霸道强势的话语，虽然语调冰冷坚硬，可出发点完全是为了自己的一番好意。但是如果是用这种方式的话……

 

更令人诧异的，恐怕还是自己表面上的毫无反应吧。下意识的尖叫之后，除了呆呆地看着对方，一张一合的嘴唇吐露出简短的字句，完全罢工的大脑运转良久才将其中的含义消化完毕。整颗心早已缠成一团乱麻，又怎会想到一拳或是一脚过去才应该是正常反应。

 

樱木一边胡思乱想，一边继续草草地洗澡，却在碰触到那个刚被流川打过的部位时下意识地猛地弹开。

 

这家伙，下手还真狠啊。揉了揉被打的臀肉，虽然看不到，樱木也能想象肯定已经红得厉害。一边埋怨流川，一边努力将自己那些有的没的计较抛在一边，不想让自己像个女孩子一样，因为这种事耿耿于怀。

 

而他当然不知道，那头因为一时冲动而下手的流川，此时也正回想起刚才转瞬即逝的美妙触感，嘴角不由轻扬起来。


	8. Chapter 8

樱木走出浴室，流川正坐在客厅等他，“洗好了？”

 

樱木点点头， 自觉地走过去，坐到了流川身旁。

 

流川嘴角带上一丝笑意，将桌上的水杯和药向樱木的方向那边移了移，“快点吃药了。”

 

樱木一声不响地接过，就着水将药吞下。顺从的模样倒让流川诧异起来。

 

“咕噜咕噜”咽下最后一口水，樱木举起手背来回擦掉嘴角的水渍，不经意地侧头，发现流川一直看着他。

 

他也对上流川的眼神，深深凝视，“流川，谢谢。”

 

流川的表情变得更为柔和，整个人都好像笼上了一层光，“我懂你的意思。然而你永远不必向我道谢。”他顿了顿，正打算说出更为深情直接的话语，樱木却一记手肘狠狠击在他的腹部。

 

“你这大白痴……”流川疼得立刻弯下了腰，双手捂住被打的地方，原本想要坦白的冲动顿时消失得无影无踪，只能咬牙切齿地瞪着身旁的人。

 

“谁让你刚刚袭击我！”樱木的表情是得意的，虽然心里确实有那么一丝不舍，或许连他自己都未曾察觉，“还是那里……总之，本天才确实很感谢你的照顾，不过要是你这样我都不还手的话，也太窝囊了吧。”

 

流川看着眼前笑得嚣张的人，想到这才是樱木该有的样子，意气风发，不可一世。心里叹息一声，一瞬间没了火气，“好吧好吧，算扯平了。”

 

樱木愣了愣，没想到这狐狸居然这么好说话。瞥了一眼他被自己打的地方，心想刚才那下着实不轻，按这狐狸的坏性格，竟然这么轻易就饶过他，真是古怪。

 

“瞎想什么呢，”流川没好气地说，“转过来点，我给你擦擦头发。”

 

“哈？”这下又大出樱木意料之外了，诧异之余更觉得不好意思，“擦什么头发，我又不是女孩子。”说着撇过头，不敢再看流川的目光。

 

“你的确不是。不过你还在生病呢。”流川不由分说地拉过别扭的对方，再拽下围在他颈上的毛巾，轻柔地抚上那一头耀眼的红发。

 

被对方突如其来的温柔所震住，樱木一动不动地乖乖任对方在自己的头上摩挲，隔着毛巾传来流川掌心的温度，令他想起他们那天偶然相遇时，流川拉着他一路走过长长的街道，彼时感觉到的也是这样的温度。恍惚之下已经记不起那日走过的沿途风景，只记得身边这个人的侧脸，一如既往地英挺好看，与平日的面若寒霜不同的是，嘴角的那抹若有似无的笑意，就好像初春来临，樱花盛开。

 

“好了。”流川放下毛巾，语意温柔，“快去睡觉。”

 

樱木怔怔地看着这个人，真是越来越让人看不懂了呢。

 

樱木躺在床上，翻来覆去好一阵也没睡着。

 

或许是白天睡多了的缘故，或许是刚刚练了球身体还处于兴奋状态的缘故，或许……

 

不是或许，其实他根本就一清二楚，明明就是那只狐狸的缘故。

 

“狐狸……”不知不觉地，樱木就把自己心心念念的那人名字叫出了声，也正在此时，响起了开门的声音。

 

“……狐狸？！”来人显然是流川。

 

流川没有说话，直接反手拉上了房门，再自顾自地摸索着躺在了樱木身旁。

 

“喂，你这又是哪一出？”樱木的耳尖已经染上了淡淡红晕，幸好在黑暗之中那人也看不见。

 

“我困了。”语气是流川一贯的冷淡。

 

“……所以？”樱木提高了音量，“你就要睡在我房里？”

 

“嗯。”

 

“‘嗯’是什么意思？”

 

“就是字面上的意思。”

 

“……”

 

真是让人火大！樱木猛然坐直了身躯，“我说死狐狸，当初本天才好心收留你的时候可是跟你约法三章过，你睡客厅！”

 

与反应激烈的樱木不同，流川只是先一手将他推到，再伸长手臂将人直接搂进了怀里，并抢在樱木发作前开了口：“我今天真的很累了。乖，让我抱着睡。”最后一句迷糊得紧。樱木瞪大眼睛努力在黑暗中辨识，发现原来这家伙已经睡着了。

 

温热的气息喷在樱木的脸颊，让他原本就因流川突如其来的拥抱而微红的脸颊更加升温，混沌的大脑理不清楚这是第几次被流川自作主张地拥抱，却因为那句轻柔的诱哄而不忍推开对方。毕竟，流川也是因为照顾自己才累成这样，如果代价只是要给对方当人形抱枕的话，也……没什么大不了的吧。

 

何况，这样温暖的拥抱，自己又何尝舍得推开。

 

被来自流川身体的温热包裹着，暖意逐渐散入樱木的四肢百骸。他已经不记得上次被这样拥着入睡是什么时候，大概是自己年幼时，母亲为了哄自己入睡会有的温馨时刻。恍惚间又想起了那天带流川来到自己家时，用尽心力为对方做出的一桌有着“家的味道”的菜肴，虽然食材平凡无奇，即使自己的烹饪手法一如既往的高明，也并没有太大的变化，唯一不同的，大概只是为了好好款待眼前这个人的心意，以及这顿饭，是他陪在自己身旁一同吃完。

 

虽然是平淡如流水一般的生活，因为有着神似于“家”的意味，变得那么让人迷醉。

 

手指轻轻地抚上流川的脸，樱木呢喃着：“流川……你是一只好狐狸。”

 

这一次又是樱木更早醒来。

 

不同于上次的是，他清楚地感受到自己某个象征着男性的部位的灼热。正处于青春期的樱木当然不是第一次面对这种情形，但他一向心思单纯，连这种事也是毫不放在心上。每每快速解决后就丢在脑后，只当是生理上的正常反应，甚至没有过幻想的对象——当然不可能在做这种事的时候想着晴子小姐，樱木理所当然地认为对那么纯真美好的晴子小姐的爱慕里，不能包含这个部分。

 

可是眼下让他头皮发麻的是，流川那死狐狸正躺在他身后，一手搂紧他的腰，将他环在怀中。他的背直接抵着流川宽阔紧实的胸膛，他的颈项清晰地感受着流川温热绵长的呼吸，他甚至能够隐约听到流川富有节奏的心跳。在这样的情形之下，要自己解决这件尴尬的事，还真不容易。

 

想都知道，如果被流川这家伙逮到，真是人都不用做了。

 

他尝试着移开流川的手，想要从他的怀抱里解脱。可是流川抱得太紧，他又不敢动作太大吵醒对方，正在暗自埋怨这家伙怎么就那么喜欢抱着自己入睡，像个八爪鱼一样简直甩都甩不掉，顺便脑补了流川的脸配上八爪鱼的身躯的模样，正一阵恶寒之际，那家伙的头突然动了动，更加靠近樱木的头，嘴唇也移到了樱木耳边，发出一声迷糊的叹息。

 

温热的气息直接钻入了樱木的耳朵里，让他立刻身体一软，除了某个部位更加坚挺。对这方面知之甚少的樱木并不知道那是因为耳朵是人体的敏感带，只是下意识地翻过身去，看着流川的脸。

 

睡梦中的流川竟然带着一丝笑意，不知是做了什么好梦。樱木看着流川那张俊美的脸，一时之间竟然忘记了要赶紧从这人的怀抱里脱身去解决个人问题，只想好好地看着他，一直看着他。

 

流川的一条腿无意识地搭上了樱木，使俩人变成了四肢缠绕的姿势。某个关键部位也不可避免地碰撞到了一起，即使睡梦中那人毫无反应，但本就处于尴尬状态的樱木脸上一阵火烧。

 

更要命的是，他昂扬的男性因此变得更为胀痛。这个结论让已经有些晕乎的樱木大吃一惊，问题的关键在于，他清楚地知道这并不是因为偶然的触碰导致，而是因为……那人是流川。

 

他终于明白上次与流川交颈而眠过后醒来，看着眼前人的眉眼，身体里那股燥热究竟是什么。

 

可是……他竟然对流川有了欲望？对一个男人？

 

樱木觉得这个想法简直颠覆了他对这个世界的认知。

 

可是细想过去的种种，不仅是朝夕相处的这些天，正如洋平所说，他总是不停地谈论流川，不停地想着流川。在樱木花道十多年的生命里，还从来没有一个人像流川这样占据了他全部的思想，朋友们没有，爱慕过的女孩包括晴子小姐在内也没有。只有流川，这个讨厌的情敌，从什么时候开始，变成了不容忽视的对手，从什么时候开始，又变成了不可替代的朋友，从什么时候开始，原来你竟成为我内心深处最无法忽视的重要存在。

 

好像没有了你，生命都不再完整。

 

似有所悟的樱木连急需解决的个人问题都抛在了脑后，他只是呆呆地凝视着眼前对他发生了剧变的心一无所知的男人。不知为何，突然好想他立刻醒来，不用说什么，也不用做什么，只要能让自己看着他的眼睛就好。可是又不想他立刻醒来，因为此时心中的躁动已经太多，不能再承受更多。

 

这到底是什么样的感情呢？樱木迷惑了。

 

而就在此时，流川醒了。

 

半梦半醒间，流川看了看距离自己不过五公分的樱木，自觉将双手收得更紧，将人结结实实地抱个满怀。然后阖上双眼，打算再睡一会儿，丝毫没有发觉有什么不妥。

樱木那边可就不同了，在流川醒来的瞬间他只觉得脸如火烧，心若擂鼓，生怕这家伙发现自己非同寻常的生理反应，然而当下情况又容不得他轻举妄动。惴惴不安地等了半晌，发现流川闭着眼睛， 除了把自己抱得更紧之外毫无反应，这才放下心来，打算挣脱他的怀抱，赶紧去浴室解决一下个人需求。可是刚刚就没成功的挣扎此时依然毫无作用，倒是过程中与流川反复地肌肤摩擦促使胯下的胀痛已经到了不能忽视的地步，樱木不由自主加大了扳开流川的手的力道，这下流川就算想睡也不可能了。

 

“你干什么啊，大白痴？”不满地盯着眼前的人，流川最恨别人吵他睡觉，如果对方不是樱木的话，恐怕他已经直接一拳砸过去了。不过他好像忽略了一件事，是他自顾自地把人当抱枕，樱木可没主动投怀送抱。

 

“你快放开我！”见他目不转睛地盯着自己，樱木的脸更红了，不自然地别开视线，“我要去洗手间。”

 

懒洋洋地哼了一声，流川并没有丝毫打算放手的迹象，反而打起了坏主意，想着要怎么调戏一下怀里的人才能补偿自己不得好眠的损失。正想着是偷亲还是偷摸，蓦然感受到了腿间的坚硬火热。

 

这是……

 

那一刹那间流川还以为是自己，也难怪他这么想，有哪个正常男人能把心上人抱在怀里整整一夜还没个反应。过了一刻他才发觉不是，如果不是自己，那么就只能是……

 

“大白痴，你……这么脸红做什么？”流川嘴角扬起一丝不怀好意的笑，若有似无地蹭过对方的昂扬。

 

“……热！”虽然看不到，樱木也知道自己的脸应该红得快滴血，事实上他觉得自己就像在失血，这该死的狐狸……绝对是故意的！他不禁急躁起来，努力挣脱对方的禁锢，“快放手！”

 

怎么又是这个借口。流川撇撇嘴，腰部摆动，大幅度地开始磨蹭，很快他自己也有了反应，“我觉得，真正的原因你我心知肚明。”

 

被对方这样捉弄的樱木完全使不出力气，时间的累积加上流川恰到好处的动作让他快被这磨人的快感逼疯，从来没有在这样尴尬的时刻被别人撞见，更遑论被别人抚慰。眼神由清明迅速变得迷蒙，而紧贴着自己的流川看上去也没比自己好多少，不怀好意的笑意渐渐散去，取而代之的是一副沉醉和温柔的神情，凝视着自己的眼神既有让人心惊的欲望，又有让人心悸的情意。樱木开始恍惚，这样的流川，这样只有自己才能看到的流川，怪不得……

 

怪不得自己会喜欢。

 

喜欢……

 

一直隐隐约约的想法此刻清晰地浮现，樱木却因它的出现立刻被拉回了一丝理智。他喜欢……流川？他怎么会这么想？

 

疑惑渐渐放大，欲望变得不再重要，此刻他需要好好冷静一下。想到这里，樱木一把挣开流川的手，向浴室跑去。

 

“花道……”流川急切的呼喊并没有阻挡樱木的脚步。樱木从他怀里像受到惊吓一样跑开后，他就什么绮丽心思都没有了。担心大白痴被自己突兀的举动吓坏，流川有些郁闷地揉揉自己的头，果然是自己太心急了吗？

 

太想得到他，太想要他，在心里隐藏太久的深沉爱恋在这些天里已经催生了疯狂滋长的噬人欲望。没有一刻不想把这个人揉进怀里，肆意品尝他的甘甜。想要狠狠地进入他，索求他，他是真的快要等不及。

 

懊恼了片刻，流川没来由地一阵烦躁。凭什么只有自己一个人在这里发愁，任由那个大白痴就这么从他眼前逃掉？

 

也是时候该面对俩人的感情了。流川有了决定，立刻起身走到浴室门前，边敲门边吼道：“大白痴，赶紧出来！我们需要谈谈。”

 

樱木听到了流川的的敲门声和呼喊声，却并不打算立刻开门。并非是逃避，而是他想先从乱作一团的心绪中理清楚让他此刻心跳如擂鼓的感情究竟是什么。

 

他不会忘记刚刚在那个特定瞬间一涌而上的想法，即使是在那样头脑快被欲望烧成浆糊的情况下，他也清晰地听见了那个来自内心深处的声音——

他，樱木花道，喜欢流川枫。

什么时候开始的呢？从他为了流川甘愿与人动手开始，从他开始接纳流川作为自己的队友和朋友开始，抑或是，从他们第一次见面，他情不自禁就此将目光深深锁在流川身上，再也不曾离开开始。

所以，一直以来，他才会将流川的存在视之为最重要的事之一，才会对他心心念念，才会对他的离去那么在意，才会让他住进自己家门，甚至……任由他抱着他，抚摸他，与他做他从来未曾与旁人做过的亲昵之举。

在他看见流川那个饱含情意的眼神时，在他恍惚意识到是自己让流川露出如此沉醉的表情时，他知道自己已经完全沦陷了，沦陷在这个人的凝视中，让他甘愿为对方献出自己的全部，无论身心。

那么流川呢？他也是，和自己一样的想法吗？

心中已经有答案呼之欲出，樱木深吸一口气，理清自己的感情后，他也不再犹豫，他们需要谈谈这个，立刻。

正在这时，又响起了敲门声，樱木拉开浴室门，正打算开口，却发现一向冷静的流川脸上难得露出了慌乱之色。

“白痴，快收拾一下准备出发。刚刚赤木队长打电话来，安西教练进了医院……”

老爹！樱木像被雷劈中一般愣了一下，旋即慌张地向门外跑去，根本顾不上自己此刻还衣衫不整。

“白痴，等等我！”流川的叫喊从后方传来，樱木的脚步顿了顿，回头看他一眼，复又向前跑去。

流川与他深深对视，紧追上了他的脚步。


	9. Chapter 9

俩人急急忙忙地赶到赤木所说的医院病房，樱木先到一步，站在门外正有些犹豫时，随后赶到的流川一手抚上樱木的肩，安抚似地拍了拍，一手敲了房门三下，然后推开了门。

入目即是安西教练闭上双眼躺在宽大的病床上，一旁坐着安西夫人，一旁则是赤木、木暮、三井，还有彩子。众人皆是满脸忧色，安西夫人尤甚，对于樱木与流川的到来，她只是微微点了点头，随即将视线又移回到安西教练脸上。

赤木见俩人喘个不停，知道他们必然是一接到自己的电话就立刻飞奔而来。扬起下巴，眼神示意俩人跟自己到病房外去说说情况。

“大猩猩，到底是怎么回事？怎么这么突然？”樱木的语气充满急切和担忧。

“你先别急……不过，我是给流川打的手机，你怎么会也跟着来了？”

“这个不重要。”解释起来太过复杂，又怕樱木尴尬，流川立刻接过话头，“队长，还是先说说教练到底怎么了？”

“还是老问题了。”赤木叹息一声，“虽然并不是很严重，可是来得突然。安西夫人非常担心，她这段时间身体也不太好，所以我想叫你们过来，也是想商量一起安排照顾更好。”

流川点点头，表示尊重队长的决定。樱木则怔了怔，一时没做出回应。

“樱木，”赤木皱了皱眉，“怎么呆呆的，也不说话？”

“啊……”樱木回过神来，“没有，大猩猩你怎么说就怎么来吧。”

“好。”赤木点点头，“我和木暮、三井，分别已经守了几天了。宫城这两天家里有事，不好走开，明天他会到医院来和彩子一起。你们俩……”赤木犹豫了一下，不知道让这像是天生对头的俩人一起照顾教练会不会闹出什么乱子来。然而流川冲他微微点了点头，有了流川的保证，赤木续道：“就一起守今天吧。”

樱木本来只是愣愣地听着，直到听到最后一句，知道自己将会和流川一起在医院里陪伴安西教练，心里那阵莫名的不安也随之消散了。

 

和众人一起吃过午饭，三井对樱木叮嘱几句，冲流川点一下头算是示意之后就离开了，而赤木和木暮因为吃饭的时候一直都在告诫俩人各种注意事项，所以走的时候倒没再说什么。彩子则是毫无理由地赏给俩人一人一个爆栗，说是因为已经可以想到俩人在教练床前各种打闹的情形，因此要提前给出惩罚和警告。

樱木揉了揉有些疼的额头，笑得一脸没心没肺，拍着胸脯保证道：“大姐头，你就放心吧。有本天才在这里，老爹肯定明天就生龙活虎了！”流川则是面无表情，直接忽略了彩子的举动，不时地留意樱木的神情，他隐约感到这家伙今天有些反常，应该和安西教练的病有关系。

送走了众人，樱木长呼出一口气，像是放松了不少。转身向安西教练的病房走去，却被身旁的流川突然牵住了手。

“听着，狐狸……”樱木以为流川是想继续早上未完的话题，“我知道你想说什么，我也想跟你谈论这个话题。但是不是现在，你不知道，我……”

流川牵起他的手往前走去，直接打断他：“我知道，我并不急着现在就跟你说那个。”他侧过头，透露着些许柔情的眼神对上樱木，“我只是想牵着你。”

樱木的脸又红了，好像自从六天前俩人偶然相遇开始，流川总能时不时地让他露出害羞的表情。他明白流川可能是察觉到了什么，所以想用这样的方式让自己安心。没有什么能比来自喜欢的人的体贴和温柔更能抚慰人心的了，樱木回过头，看着眼前的路，并没有像之前那样试图挣脱流川的手。

 

安西夫人看上去明显已经疲惫不堪，却依旧不肯离开安西教练一步。樱木担心这样下去连她也会病倒，连连劝慰了好久，最后再三保证绝对连一根汗毛都不会让老爹少，安西夫人这才绽放出一丝微笑，谢过俩人之后回家。

俩人搬过椅子坐在病床旁边，耐心地等候着安西教练的醒来。

樱木似乎有些魂不守舍，流川叫了他两遍都没有回应。流川扳过他的身子面对着自己，看着对方一脸惶恐的样子，流川感到一丝担忧，一手抚上樱木的下巴：“花道，你怎么了？”

樱木被流川捏住下巴抬起头来，眼神对上流川的，里面充满着让流川心疼的东西，沉默了良久都没有回答。

“花道……”流川的语气变得温柔，“不能告诉我吗？”

“我……我曾经告诉过你，我的父母都离开了我。”樱木的声音很低，或许是怕吵到安西教练，或许是因为他正要说出口的话。流川静静聆听，不动声色地使俩人更加贴近，希望能够多给对方一些依靠。

“但是我没有告诉你原因。他们……并非不相爱，而是因为……在我初中的时候，我很能打，你知道的。有一天，我被几个高年级的学生缠住了，就他们几个人当然打不过我，解决他们之后我回到家，发现我爸爸躺在地上，他有病，会时不时病发，需要立刻送到医院救治。那时我家没有电话，所以我急忙向最近的公用电话机跑，可是却在路上被那几个混蛋叫来的人拦住了……最后医院还是来了人，可是爸爸的病却被耽误了，妈妈被迫辞掉工作，天天在医院守着爸爸，久而久之爸爸是好了，妈妈却病倒了，治疗了很久才痊愈。生病导致的各种困扰，慢慢地磨掉了他们的感情，他们也不吵架，可是……后来，他们先后离开了我。”樱木的叙述颠三倒四，但流川还是明白了他的意思。流川不知道樱木有着这样的过去，知道他在意家人，也知道他的家人都离开了他，可原来这件事还另有隐情。流川能够想象到樱木会怎样看待这件事情，会怎样地……责怪他自己。

“狐狸……你不知道最开始那段时间我是怎样熬过的，我总觉得一切都是我的错。如果不是我那天和那群混蛋纠缠，老爸就不会……后来的事情也不会发展成现在这样。”樱木用双手捂住了自己的脸，“上次看见送老爹进医院那次，我就想起了当初的事，本来我以为这么些年，我已经不在意了。毕竟他们现在都有了不错的生活，可是我的家，终究是散了。”

“花道……”本来只是静静地听着，听到樱木已经有些哽咽的声音，流川却再也忍不下去了，不由分说地将樱木紧紧地抱进了怀里，“那不是你的错。信我。”

“你知道吗，当时，我都请求那些混蛋放我走了……该死的，我都求他们了……”整个人跌进流川的怀抱，樱木反搂住流川的腰，依靠在他温暖坚实的胸膛上，感受来自流川身体的暖意，樱木终于忍不住湿了眼睛。好想把所有委屈都发泄给这个人，好想把所有内心深处的秘密都讲给这个人听，好想就这么被他拥抱。虽然樱木是个坚强的男人，可是这件事却一直是压在他心上最沉重的巨石，身边很少有人知道樱木的家事，即使是洋平，樱木也从未向他提过这件事的完整经过。只有流川，能让他这么毫不设防地倾诉。

流川何尝不知道樱木此刻在想些什么，所以他只是将怀里的人搂得更紧，在他背脊上来回轻柔抚过。等樱木平静了，流川才稍微松开了他，一手抚上他的脸颊，“花道，听我说，这不是你的错，这是意外。我想这句话或许有旁人对你说过，而你不相信。但是请你相信我。”他顿了顿，环住樱木腰间的手复又将人向自己怀里紧了紧，“何况，你知不知道，你很了不起，背负着这样沉重的过去，你还是……还是长成了现在这样阳光的样子，这么的可爱，这么的……花道，你是一个奇迹。”没错，花道是他的奇迹。流川已然发现，越是了解这个他爱着的人，就越为这个人身上逐渐显露的光芒所震撼和吸引，他是那么那么的好，让流川庆幸着自己可以遇见他，爱上他。

樱木看着流川坚定温柔的眼神，因充满着对自己的体贴和支持而显得异常闪亮，像是能融化大地冰雪的春日之光。

正是因为被这样的眼神注视着，温暖着，樱木感到自己心脏最里面被冻结的那部分在多年以后，终于渐渐回暖，重新变得鲜活而有生气。而这一切，都是流川带给他的。

想到早上他们未完的谈话，樱木抿了抿唇，一股冲动油然而生，连此情此景是否合适都不想理会，“流川，我……”话还未出口，却被突然响起的敲门声打断。

“樱木君，你在这里！啊，还有流川君……你也在这里……”门被拉开后露出的是久违的晴子小姐的脸。

 

“晴子小姐……”完全没料到晴子会在此时出现，樱木呆愣了几秒，才意识到他和流川现在是怎样的状况，立刻“啊”了一声从对方的怀抱挣脱出来，引发了流川明显的不悦。

“……你们，这是？”晴子显然很疑惑，换成夸张一点的说法，是受到了惊吓。倒不是她会直接往同性之爱这个方向去想，只不过她知道樱木和流川虽然队友情深，表面上却总是针锋相对，而她刚刚看到的那幕却可以说是完全推翻了她之前对他们关系的认知，一向对旁人冷得像块冰山的流川竟然紧紧地把樱木抱在怀里，而且还满脸怜爱之色，而总是跟流川过不去的樱木，不仅乖顺地倚在对方怀里，还满脸红晕，双唇微启，像是要说什么让他害羞的话，却被自己的突然闯入打断了。

“这个……就是，嗯……”樱木支支吾吾，实在想不到合理的借口。

“这个与你无关。”流川冷着一张脸，浑身散发的冰冷气息像是要把人逼退。

“喂，你这家伙！”樱木用手肘推了推流川的胸膛，不过并没有用上多大的劲儿，“怎么能这么对晴子小姐说话。”

流川皱了皱眉，脸色变得更加难看。

“啊，流川君说的没错。是我唐突了。”晴子眼见俩人又一副要起争执的样子，赶紧打起圆场。“对了，我是来看安西教练的，他老人家怎么样了？”

“还没有醒来。”樱木也很发愁，“不过听大猩猩……嗯，赤木说应该没什么大碍，就是需要有人时时陪在身旁照顾，以防不时之需。”

“嗯，我明白了。”晴子略微放下心来，冲樱木一笑，“真是辛苦你了，樱木君。”

“没事啦，我应该做的。”樱木不好意思地挠挠头，腼腆地笑着。对着晴子小姐，他到现在也还是难免害羞，虽然对方已经不再是爱慕的对象。

“对了，流川君，听说你要去美国了，就在这俩天对吗？”

“这个，同样与你无关。”眼看大白痴和这女人越聊越开心，流川表面上只是冷漠，实则心里已经恨得牙痒了。

“死狐狸！”樱木对于流川失礼的反应忍无可忍，再加上“去美国”三个字更是狠狠地戳中了他心中的痛处，原本被有意无意忽略的事实此刻被清晰地摆在眼前，樱木也不禁失了冷静。狠狠瞪了流川一眼，“真不知道你是怎么回事，要是不爽就别呆在这里，回家去。”

流川先是不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，反应过来后心里一阵气急，偏偏脸上不肯露出一点声色，微微点头道：“好。”随即头也不回走出病房。

这……这死狐狸，坏家伙！看着流川真就这么撇下自己离去，樱木心里原本只是微小的伤痛不停地扩大，明明刚才还是柔情蜜意，转眼之间就成了磨人地狱。

从未真正体会过恋爱滋味的樱木不知，这本来就是爱情的两面。因为相爱，情到浓时，自然无一不好，连整个世界都变得更加明亮，却也正因为太过在乎彼此，一旦发生争执，心就会痛得仿若针毡，就像此刻的樱木和流川，明明是真心相爱，却因为考虑事情的角度不同，白白两相折磨。

等到流川走远了，晴子看樱木还是一副魂不守舍的样子，不由得担心道：“樱木君，你没事吧？流川君他……”后一句说了一半，实在不知道该怎么接下去。出于女性敏锐的直觉，她隐约觉察到俩人之间微妙而暧昧的气氛，加上之前就有的一些推测，心中已经有了大致的猜想。

被晴子唤了一声，樱木这才回过神来，“没事，这死狐狸……”声音越来越低，顿了顿，方对晴子笑道：“晴子小姐，你别在意就好。你是来看老爹的，现在大致的情况你也知道了，不如我先送你回家吧。”顿了顿，补上一句：“我叫小三来守着。”

晴子又看了看仍旧昏迷不醒的安西教练，“不用这么麻烦了，你还是守在这里比较好。不过……樱木君，”晴子粲然一笑，用温柔的语调说道：“我有些问题，想要问你。”


	10. Chapter 10

樱木跟晴子道别后，没过多久宫城就来到了医院。樱木把安西教练的大致情况告诉了宫城，再三确认安西教练确实没有大碍后，宫城这才放下悬了几天的心，拍了拍樱木的肩膀，“辛苦你们了，现在交给我吧。”

 

樱木点点头，“待会儿大姐头也会来，就拜托你们两个了。”

 

“什，什么？！”宫城的脸顿时泛起红晕，“彩子也要来，跟我一起，就我们俩？！”

 

樱木无力地翻个白眼，“难道大猩猩都没跟你说吗？没错，大姐头也要来，跟你一起，就你们俩。”

 

“哇，这真是……太棒了！”赤木的电话并没有提到这点，只是说可能会有惊喜等着他。宫城当时颇为不解，安西教练还没醒来，医院又怎会有什么惊喜。想到能够跟心爱的彩子独处，宫城整个人都荡漾起来。

 

看着这家伙一副花痴得不住冒星星眼的样子，樱木不由得弯起嘴角。这就是爱情的力量吧，他不由得想起以往的每场比赛中，无意中看到彩子望向宫城的眼神，虽然总是一副凶巴巴的样子，其实彩子也是一位非常温柔体贴的女性，从那些眼神就能看得出来。那时的樱木就已经发觉大概宫城并不是单恋，而晴子今天的一番话让他了解，原来在他注意到旁人的两情相悦时，身旁也早有人把他放在心尖。

 

而自己的心，也已在不知不觉中沦陷。

 

好想好想见到他，真的好想。

 

想到流川应该正在家里等他，樱木的脚步也不禁变得轻快起来。晴子的话让他更加明白了俩人的心意，也意识到了一些现实中的阻碍，他必须立刻见到流川，跟他继续他们的谈话。

告诉他，自己也爱着他，告诉他，困难阻扰这种事情，天才从来都不怕。

 

 

抱着要向对方立刻坦白心意的心情，花道迫不及待地回到了自己……和流川的家。虽然所谓的同居生活只有短短几天，他仍然下意识地就这么想了，心里随之泛起一阵甜蜜的涟漪。因为挂念着流川，他的心变得沉甸甸的，又轻飘飘的，有生以来第一次因为被另一个人填满而雀跃着，就连昏暗的夜色也变得迷人起来，今晚的月色并不明亮，她被浓密的云雾遮掩着，显得更加迷蒙，也更加温柔，而樱木的心情，也因为这样的月色变得格外地柔情。

 

站在门前，樱木的心因期待接下来要发生的事情而悸动着。他抿了抿唇，一手的拇指和食指相互摩擦了一会儿，紧接着就微握成拳敲上了房门。

 

急促的声响反映出了他焦躁不安的心情，然而回应他的只有长久的静默。

 

流川……不在吗？

 

樱木愣住了，他丝毫没有考虑到这个可能性。虽然在医院里，流川头也不回地夺门而出让他察觉出了对方的不满，可是他真的没有想到自己这样兴冲冲地找回家，对方竟然不在。

樱木不知所措地看着面前的门，迟迟没有下一步的动作。

 

恍惚间瞟了一眼墙角，地毯略微凸起了一块，如果不仔细观察很难发现。樱木蹲下身子翻开地毯的那一角，赫然发现原来埋在下面的是自己的钥匙。

 

早上匆匆忙忙前往安西教练所在的医院前，慌乱的自己压根忘记了还有钥匙这回事，所以是一直被流川拿在了手里。而此刻钥匙的存在，是否宣告着……流川的离去？

 

不会的，哪有因为这种小事就分开的。樱木摇摇头，依然饱满的希望催促着他打开房门，然而公寓里空无一人。这下他终于开始慌乱了，立刻冲进了存放着流川私人物品的房间，如果流川没有带走属于他的东西，那么也就意味着，他应该只是出了一趟门，甚至还考虑到樱木回来时打不开门的情况，体贴地为他留下了钥匙。

 

然而入目所见，空空如也。所有属于流川私人的物品，衣服、书、篮球、那个大大的箱子，全部都消失不见，仿佛从来都没有在这里停留过一般，樱木不死心地来到浴室，发现就连属于流川的那支牙刷都不见了，只留下孤零零的杯子，和属于樱木的那只杯子以及竖在里面的牙刷靠在一起。

 

总之这场景看上去既忧伤，又让人愤慨。

 

他一路兴致高昂地回到家，期待而忐忑地敲着门，无非也就是希望对面的那个人抱着同样期待和欣喜的心情打开门，给他一个一如既往温暖的怀抱。

 

万万没有想到，等待着他告白与在一起的决心的，竟然会是这样的结果。

 

樱木是真的很难过，他的心被一阵阵被遗弃和背叛的痛楚席卷而过，然而比难过更深沉的，是他的愤怒，他愤怒的是如果流川真是因为这样微不足道的事就这么搬出了他们的家，那他对自己所谓深深的喜欢，又究竟价值几何？

 

樱木已经很久没有过这样强烈到想要破坏一切的怒意，这怒意夹杂着深切的痛楚，还有几分来自内心最深处的脆弱，这些强烈的情感一涌而上，几乎要把他的理智撕成碎片。他来来回回地在自己的家里踱步，他想要冲到流川面前，狠狠地揍他，让他流血，又想紧紧地拥抱他，在他耳边说出世上最恳切动人的情话，比如——

别离开我，拜托，只要你别离开我。

 

与这个念头一同浮现在他脑海中的，却是那个悲惨又鲜明的事实——流川即将在后天远赴美国。

 

樱木颓然地坐在了冰冷的地上，他发现自己可悲地连流川的联系方式都没有，即使他能通过其他人找到，如果流川自己想要解开俩人的牵绊，他又能如何呢？

 

“可恶……就因为这种事，你就要放弃我，放弃我们吗……太可恶了……”

 

樱木的坚强如千锤百炼的钢，然而再坚硬的钢铁，遇上了这磨人的爱情，也能崩裂成点点碎星。

 

不怪他不自信，只是头一次遇上这样嵌入彼此灵魂的两情相悦，本就置身于雾里云端，前途还有千难万险，偏偏自己正热血沸腾的时刻，本该在身旁牵手并行的人突然消失不见，任谁都不免惊慌起来。

 

情不知所起，一往而深。深到极处，往往患得患失。

 

 

樱木觉得身上很冷，不是一般意义上的温度低，而是寒气缕缕从心底窜出，再将他整个人都锁进了一个冰铸的盒子里。他躺在榻榻米上，几乎无意识地一手拉过毯子盖在自己身上，然后蓦然地，想到流川曾对他做过相同的动作——就在他病得迷迷糊糊的那天，他记得流川修长的手指轻柔地拉过毯子的两角，再轻柔地放在了自己的肩上，体贴地往自己的颈上掖住。樱木手上的动作顿了一顿，身上的寒意奇迹般地渐渐消散。

 

这死狐狸……凭什么满脑子都是这死狐狸……

 

樱木的眼角冒着酸气，心里一阵阵怒意和爱意交替而过，让他完全不知如何是好。

 

持续了整整一天太过激烈频繁的情绪波动让他累得终于睡着，紧紧地抓住了身上的毯子。空荡荡的房间里只回荡着他毫无意识的反复呢喃：“狐狸……流川……”

 

 

流川是在半夜间回到樱木的公寓的——他用的钥匙是他自己私下配的，没让樱木知道。一部分原因是他的个性不耐烦解释这些琐事，一部分原因是他想至少等时机成熟了再说也不迟。

 

昨天在医院意外遇见晴子，看见樱木和她状似亲密，他当然生气，更气的是那家伙竟然还一直叫他住嘴甚至让他离开。流川觉得这样的举动简直是在挑衅自己身为男人的尊严，毕竟那家伙的男人可是自己，而他竟然为了以前喜欢过的女人跟自己对着干，实在是难以忍受。不过气归气，他可不想当着外人的面教训那家伙，重振自己作为老公的尊严，何况安西教练还在一旁昏睡着，如果因此打扰了他老人家的恢复，可是因小失大，所以他才一声不吭地离开。回家的路上接到了妈妈的电话，再三表明自己决心已下之后，母亲终于肯点头认可他的做法。于是他收拾好了自己的行李搬回了家中，又处理了一些事，立刻就动身回到这里来接樱木。

没想到这家伙竟然还能找到钥匙进门，也没那么白痴嘛。流川嘴角轻扬，悄声走进卧室，打算趁天还没亮再搂着樱木睡一会儿，其他事等睡醒了再说。

 

房间里留着一盏散发着昏黄光芒的小灯，朦胧地映照着它旁边将毯子紧紧搂住的樱木，仿佛那条毯子就是他整个世界似的。流川心下有些奇怪，白痴没有睡觉开灯的习惯啊，这是怎么了？

 

他轻手轻脚地靠近樱木，坐在了他的身旁，看他把自己蜷缩成了一团，简直像只超大号毛毛虫一样。被这景象意外萌到的流川忍俊不禁地弯起嘴角，余光瞟到樱木露在外面的一只脚，又轻轻掀开毯子的一角，将它包裹了进去。

 

虽然流川的整个动作都很轻柔，本就睡得不安稳的樱木还是醒了。他迷糊地睁开双眼，惊讶地发现眼前突然出现了一个人，“狐狸？”

 

“嗯。”流川点点头，一手搂上樱木的腰间，然后直接躺了下来，“时间还早，再睡一会儿。”

因为熟悉的怀抱和独属于流川的气息，处于半梦半醒间的樱木顺从地闭上了眼睛，正要顺应浓重的困意再次跌入梦境，却猛然意识到这是现实，瞬间坐直了身体。

 

“你干什么呀，大白痴？”流川很不满，他真的很累。

 

“你，你为什么会回来？”樱木的声线轻颤着，带着疑惑和不安。

 

“我为什么不回来？”这下换流川困惑了，他不懂樱木的话里暗含着什么意思。

 

“你不是带着你的东西搬走了吗？”这句的语气里夹杂着怒火。

 

“我什么时候……哦，这个，嗯，我是要跟你说。不过非得现在吗？”天知道他现在有多想睡觉，能成功阻碍流川枫睡觉还没让他发怒的人天底下可真就眼前这一个。

 

“当然！”樱木很坚决，“况且，我们还有很关键的事情没有谈。”

 

很关键的事情？流川一下子也清醒了，他明白樱木所说的是他们的感情，他的表情严肃起来，因为灯光的原因又不那么棱角分明，嘴角的弧度十分柔和，“好。”

 

“流川，我……”樱木抿了抿唇，流川的所作所为让他糊涂了，然而无论如何，他都要立刻跟他说清楚，“我想说，你是不是……”

“我喜欢你。”流川的语气淡淡的，一如往常。然而他怀疑此刻胸腔中狂击如擂鼓的心跳是不是已经响亮到整个世界都能听到。

 

樱木怔住了，那些在他脑海里在他心里反复叫嚣的疑问和质疑统统都被这句话堵了回去，他是如此轻易地就获得了自己想要的答案，就从这个人刚才亲口说出的话里。

 

耐心地等了一会儿之后，流川不满地看着依然毫无反应的樱木，干脆直接搂过对方靠近自己，再抓住他的一只手贴上自己的心脏位置，“我说，我喜欢你，不，我爱你，”他拉着对方的手感受着自己跳动着仿佛快要破壁而出的心，“你听听，它说它爱你，非常爱，非常非常爱。”

樱木能感受到这句话的分量，因为他的掌心此刻分明地体会着流川心脏的颤动，每一下都应和着他刚刚向自己吐露的爱语。樱木的心也因这颤动不可自拔地狂跳起来，于是他立刻就回抱了流川，听着彼此的心跳碰撞出前后两个声，再渐渐重叠成一个，就像是从一个胸腔发出。

我的心和你的心，从此融合在一起。

 

“花道……”流川知道樱木此刻的举动意味着什么，他的心中不再只有汹涌的爱意，更有浓烈的柔情，正当他打算温柔地说出更多款款的情话时，樱木却稍稍脱离了他的怀抱，然后在他的不解中下一秒就扣住了他的后脑，狠狠地吻住了他。


	11. Chapter 11

流川被樱木突如其来的吻惊得怔住了，他设想过一百种表白之后那白痴的反应，可没有一种是现在这样的。

唇上传来的热度清晰地表明了樱木正在以怎样的热情回应着他的告白，虽然仅仅是双唇相贴，丝毫没有进一步动作的迹象说明这家伙在这些事上是多么的生涩——虽然流川也没有相关的经验，然而性格中的侵略性和对怀中人的渴望让他几乎本能地伸出舌尖，撬开微张的唇瓣之后开始横扫樱木的整个口腔，没有放过任何一处，甚至深入到了舌根，在那处大力地舔弄，让樱木感到一阵火辣的疼痛，情不自禁地泻出丝丝呻吟，因为被堵住了嘴唇，那些呻吟只是猫儿叫一般的呜咽，挠人地诱惑着流川更加霸道地回吻，黏上樱木的舌尖毫不停歇地缠绕。

“唔……狐狸……”直到胸腔因为缺乏氧气隐隐作痛，樱木这才开始推拒流川紧贴着他的坚实胸膛。流川不舍地离开他的双唇，双手仍是紧紧地箍在他的腰间，不让他与自己分开哪怕一丝空隙。

过于缠绵的吻在两人唇间留下几丝银线，樱木两眼迷蒙地看着近在咫尺的流川，神情完全不见平日的冷漠，也不同于偶尔对自己流露出的温柔，那是一种充满冲动和欲望的狂热，一种野兽想要吞噬掉眼前猎物的渴望。这样的流川太陌生，也太危险，然而樱木身体里叫嚣的燥热宣告着他自己也处于相同的情境。

“花道……”流川拉低樱木的头，停靠在自己的肩窝，沙哑的声音在樱木的耳旁响起：“给我，好不好？”

樱木的意识仍然没有回笼，但他隐约知道流川话里的意思，即使他并不知道具体怎么做。他几乎没有犹豫地点点头：“嗯……”

对于流川来说，这个简单的回应等于一把熊熊烈火，几乎烧光了他本就所剩无几的理智。狠狠将樱木推倒之后，流川先是脱去了自己的上衣，下一秒就俯下身对着樱木已经微肿的双唇又吻了上去，一手抓住樱木的手与他十指相扣，一手已经探入了樱木的衣内。

“嗯……唔……”被流川掠夺性的吻几乎夺去呼吸，樱木下意识地想要逃避，然而身上的男人怎么可能让他躲开，流川一边惩罚般地加大了吻的力度，一边抚上樱木胸前那两颗微微挺立的茱萸。

“嗯哈……狐狸，别碰那里……”从来没有想过自己的身体是如此的敏感，仅仅是被身上的男人抚摸就让樱木战栗不已，迷蒙的双眼也因此蒙上了一层水汽，而这湿漉漉的眼神诱使着流川直接撕开了他的背心，然后舔吻上两颗红润的绯樱。

“嗯……别碰……哈啊……”渐渐地，轻柔的舔吻已经发展成凶狠的啃咬，樱木难耐地扭动着身躯，却没有躲开流川越发放肆的侵略。等流川终于放过他的胸膛时，樱木已经快要失去对那个部位的知觉，只觉得一阵麻麻的电流从那里窜入整个身体，最终汇聚到下身早已火热的昂扬。

流川在樱木的锁骨和颈上不停地落下亲吻，最后一口吮住了他的喉结，成功地逼出了樱木又一声惊呼般的呻吟，流川觉得好像自己化身为了猛兽，擒住了小鹿一类的东西，然而他并没有咬下去，而是持续吮吸着，直到那一小块皮肤显出了淤青。

他复又向下吻去，越过肿大的绯樱，越过樱木形状姣好的六块腹肌，来到了娇小可爱的肚脐。流川伸出舌尖先是舔吻，然后往里戳刺，重复十数次之后终于逼得樱木轻轻推拒，流川笑了一声，微微撑起身体，脱下了樱木下身的束缚，直接含上了樱木硬挺的昂扬。

“啊！你别，脏……”樱木惊住了，直觉地想要起身推开流川，可是早已浑身乏力的他根本无力抗拒。他从未想过原来身为一个男人也可以帮另一个男人做这种事情，而且这个男人还是流川……

流川丝毫不去理会樱木的拒绝，他只想取悦眼前心爱的人，于是唇舌持续不断的动作，在樱木的连连喘息中终于逼出了他的精华，伴随着樱木的一声低吼，流川将那些浓稠的液体尽数吞下。

“你怎么能……”巅峰过后，樱木失神了一会儿，直到流川俊美的脸庞在他眼前不断放大，这才回过神来，瞪大眼睛地看着眼前的男人，令他尴尬的是，流川的嘴角还有几许白丝，明显是……

而更令樱木吃惊和害羞的是，流川毫不在意地舔舔嘴角，笑道：“味道不错。”

“狐狸……”呆呆地看着对方的举动，同样身为男人的樱木心里漫过一阵感动，虽然在这种时候还有这样丰富的情绪简直不可思议，但樱木没办法克制自己的心随着流川弯起的嘴角一起轻微颤动，如果不会真心喜欢，骄傲如王者的流川枫怎样也不可能为他做到这个地步。

于是樱木伸出双臂拉下了流川的头，再次吻上了他。唇舌交缠间他隐约尝到了自己的味道，而这居然让他更加兴奋，一手继续扣着流川的后颈，一手已经探入了流川的下身，开始挑逗对方勃发的冲动。

“花道……”被爱人的爱抚磨着理智最后一根细线的流川依依不舍地中断了缠绵的亲吻，嘶哑的声线彰显着他已经快到极限，“让我进去。”

大脑早已乱成一团浆糊的樱木并不知道所谓的“进去”是什么含义，然而不等他作答，就已经感受到一根手指插入了他的私处。

“啊！别……那里怎么可以……”从来没有被异物侵入过的蜜穴下意识地想要将手指推拒出去，然而流川修长的手指就像它的主人一般攻击性十足，不退反进，直到深处，然后重重地按在了某个突起上。

“啊！”樱木从喉间逸出一丝甜腻的呻吟，前所未有的快感从全身袭过，这陌生的快感让他恐惧，更让他渴望，他求救般地看向了身上的男人，湿漉漉的眼神立刻收获了另一根手指的加入。

“嗯哈……好奇怪……嗯……”不受自我克制地发出一声声甜腻的声响，樱木情不自禁地随着体内作恶的手指摆动起了腰肢，胀痛渐渐被快感所取代，却又横生出一些不满足。

“不奇怪，这是我给你快乐的方式。”流川爱怜地吻了吻他的鼻尖，“花道，我想让你快乐，无论何时何地。”说罢，他立刻抽出了手指，抬高了樱木的一只腿，将已经忍到发疼的坚挺毫不犹豫地整根没入。

“啊！好痛……流川……啊……”樱木高高扬起后颈，被这太过巨大的侵入激得惊声尖叫，这太疼了，像是整个身体被人从中间劈开，他以前受过的伤痛相比之下完全不值一提。

“嗯，别怕，很快就舒服了。”流川温柔的呢喃在他耳旁响起，与之全然不同的是坚定而有力的顶动。其实，他同样被樱木的紧窒夹得生疼，然而对身下人的渴望早已压倒了一切。

“不，不行……太疼了，狐狸，流川……”不由自主地流下生理性的泪水，樱木一叠声地呼唤着流川的名字，求饶地看着在他体内横冲直撞的男人，红润的嘴唇已经被自己生生咬出了血痕。隐忍的模样让流川施虐的欲望更浓，然而终究心疼他是第一次的怜惜占了上风，轻叹一声，就强压下欲望打算退出。

樱木很清楚沉浸于欲望中的男人几乎等同于野兽，所以当他察觉流川即将退出时，他是惊讶的。没有料到流川对他的体贴已经到了这个地步，樱木的双眼再次漫上水汽，却不是因为疼痛。

流川恋恋不舍地退出一小截，却被缠上自己腰间的双腿打断，含着自己的那张小嘴甚至还收缩了一下，顿时将流川好不容易回归的理智烧光。

“别乱来，”流川泄恨般地咬住了樱木的脖颈，“又说不要又这样，你到底想怎样？”

樱木轻笑一声，报复般地轻咬住流川的耳垂，轻微颤抖的声线表达着对身上这个男人同样的爱意，“别走……我要你……”

于是紧窒立刻被毫不留情地撞开，略微退出，再狠狠进入。甜腻的声响和激烈的撞击声连绵不绝，回荡了整个夜晚。


	12. Chapter 12

“狐狸……”

轻柔的呢喃在耳旁响起，流川睁开双眼，眼珠转了一圈，视线复又落到吵醒他的罪魁祸首脸上，无奈地发现那白痴只是在说梦话而已。

流川静静地凝视着樱木的眉眼，爱怜无限地抚上心爱的人微微皱起的眉心，暗想就在几天之前，他还为自己无望的爱情神伤，没想到现在就能将樱木搂在怀里，静候着他醒来，再在他嘴角落下甜蜜的早安吻，然后一同迎接新的一天。

如果余生的每一个早晨都能这样度过，才真是不枉此生。

“嗯……死狐狸……”被流川的手指扰到，樱木发出一声无意识的抱怨，身体却自觉地往流川的怀里又钻了钻，充分地享受着温暖厚实的怀抱。

看着心上人可爱的小动作，流川心中的怜意更甚。之前他们同床共枕时都是樱木先早早醒来，可见这家伙的生物钟是多么的稳定，而今天，樱木被他这样抚摸都依旧沉浸在梦中，可见昨晚他确实累得厉害，都怪自己做的太狠——

流川不禁想起昨晚俩人身体交织在一起的画面，樱木整个泛起晕红的身子被烙下无数痕迹，摇摆腰肢努力迎合自己疯狂的律动，直到最后忍不住低泣求饶的动人模样……真是太过诱惑。

世上怎么会有一个人，让他情不自禁地想轻怜蜜爱，又情不自禁地想狠狠征服。让他越是抱他，就越想抱他，怎么要他都不够。

虽然事后有帮已经累到睡着的樱木做好了妥善的清洗工作，流川还是很担心这具初次承欢的身体会有不适。比如，腰间酸痛是免不了的。想到这里，流川原本抚着樱木脸颊的手移到了他的腰间，开始轻轻地帮他按摩，希望可以缓解他的不适。

樱木的身子依旧是裸着的，流川目不转睛地看着在自己掌下变换形状的肌肤。樱木全身的肤色大多是健美的小麦色，除了腰线以下，大腿以上——也就是臀部。浑圆挺翘的双丘有着完全不同于身体其他部分的白皙，流川想起昨晚这雪白的肉团承受自己侵略时扭动的模样，就像是一块甜美的酥酪勾得人忍不住咬上，这么想着就动手揉捏了上去，不过这么一捏，樱木自然也就醒了。

“死狐狸，你做什么！”刚刚醒来就面临这样的尴尬情况，樱木又羞又恼，“把你的手拿开！”

流川好笑地看着怀里涨红了脸的人，觉得这家伙害羞的样子真是怎么看怎么可爱，手上又是重重一捏，“现在知道害羞了，昨天还不放我走？”

“那是……你！不许再说这么下流的话！”樱木闻言脸更红了，他也想起了昨晚那些激情的画面，真是……难以想象自己还会有那样的一面。

流川眯起眼睛，“我下流？好吧，那你昨天说的那些又算什么？”说着放低了声音，“比如‘快点，我要’之类的？”

“我……”樱木简直恨不得杀了眼前这个混蛋，“死狐狸！我保证，你再说一句我立刻把你踹出门去！”说着就要抬腿开踹，却被腰间传来的疼痛阻止。

注意到樱木咬牙的表情，流川这才收了调笑之色，复又抚上樱木的腰间来回揉捏，关切地问：“很疼吗？”

“废话！还不是拜你这混蛋所赐！”樱木仍然没给流川好脸色，身体却不再抗拒，乖乖地躺在流川怀中。

“嗯，都怪我。”流川没有反驳，在樱木额头印下轻轻一吻，“这两天都煮粥给你喝好不好？”

被这样温柔地对待，樱木即使还有脾气也没法发作了，只好点点头，“嗯……”

“乖。”流川满意地笑了，又轻啄了下樱木的鼻尖。

“……别这样对我说话啦，”樱木皱皱眉，“我又不是女生，这样子好奇怪。”顿了顿，“也不用对我这么……呵护，我可没那么弱不禁风。”

“嗯，我当然知道你不是女生。”流川轻笑一声，“我就是忍不住想要宠你。”

樱木满脸黑线，居然说出这么肉麻的话，这家伙还是流川枫吗？不过不可否认的是，他的心在听到流川的爱语时涌上了一阵甜蜜。

正当俩人你侬我侬时，樱木却突然想到一件事情，这让他的心顿时凉了半截。抿了抿唇，樱木犹豫着该如何开口，纠结的结果就是直接问了出来——

“流川，你明天……就要飞去美国了吧？”

正专心致志地为樱木按摩顺便大吃豆腐的流川愣了愣，眨眨眼睛才一副恍然大悟的样子，“哦，你说这个。嗯，忘了告诉你，我不走了。”

“哈？”樱木开始怀疑自己的耳朵。

“就是不走了呀。”流川深深地看着他，“你放心，不会丢下你的。”

樱木瞪大了眼睛，“你不去美国了？因为我？”

流川的神色是前所未有的认真，“不去了，为了你。”顿了顿，“严格意义上来说也不是为了你，是为了我们，也可以说为了我自己。”他将樱木搂得更紧了一些，“我想和你在一起。”

樱木低头沉默了半晌，然后抬起头看着流川的眼睛，“那篮球呢，篮球怎么办？”

“在日本也可以打篮球。何况，安西教练也曾经对我说过，成为日本第一再出去。”流川拉过樱木的手，吻了吻他的掌心，“我们可以一起去，两年后，要申请大学的时候……虽然不知道你愿不愿意，但是至少答应我，你会考虑？”

流川见樱木没有说话，继续道：“我之前把东西搬走也是因为这个，本来打算昨晚告诉你的。既然我不走了，也没必要在这里再住下去……”流川注意到樱木的眼神跳动了一下，忙补充道：“我的意思是，反正你这里这么小……我家很大，而且除了我都没有人在，不如你跟我回去。”顿了顿，“我们已经在一起了，当然是要一起住。”

因为我希望每天早晨都能像今天一样，拥着你醒来，感受你的温度，轻吻你的眼角。

樱木仍然没有说话，他只是一动不动地看着眼前的人，然后做了一个让流川意想不到的举动——  
“啊！好痛，你这白痴干嘛！”流川揉了揉被樱木的头槌袭击的额头，完全想不通这白痴又发什么神经。

樱木趁机挣脱流川的怀抱，翻身站了起来，满脸怒意地俯视流川，“可恶，你这死狐狸、笨狐狸，谁让你做这些事情的！”音调渐渐高昂，“谁让你做这种决定，还有你替我做这种决定！”

“我那是……喂，大白痴，你不领情也不用气成这样吧。”流川也站了起来，有些恼怒地看着樱木，感觉有些受伤。

樱木抿了抿唇，一言不发地向门外走去。

“喂，大白痴！”

樱木停下脚步，回头看了他一眼，硬邦邦地道：“我去洗个澡。”

流川动了动嘴角，什么也没有说。他心下隐约有些明白樱木突如其来的怒火是为了什么，他知道樱木现在需要好好一个人静一静。

樱木一动不动地站在花洒下，任水流从头顶流过全身，应和着心绪起伏如潮。他想到过去这一年以来，他们一同经历的每次比赛，他想到流川的第一个传球，流川的第一次安慰，流川第一次对他露出微笑。还有，流川第一次牵他的手，第一个拥抱，第一个吻落在他的唇角。在那些丰盛的时光里，他毫无知觉地错过了流川每一个爱慕的眼神，每一次饱含深意的关心，只是自然而然地，随着这些名为爱的光芒渐渐笼罩住他的整个世界，流川枫这个人也烙印在了他内心最深的地方。荒谬的是，直到几天前他还几乎对此一无所知，幸好流川对他的爱是执着的，否则他们真有可能错过彼此。可是他从未想过流川会为了他不去美国。

他知道去美国打篮球是流川一直以来的梦想，他也知道流川这次能去美国在背后是付出了多大的努力，所以即使已经俩情相悦，他也没有想过要求流川为了自己留下来。的确，他由于家庭的关系，他在感情上比在其他方面要脆弱得多，可是他毕竟是一个强大的男人，对自己的爱人也有很强的保护欲。他并不希望流川为了他做出如此重大的牺牲，何况即使流川去了美国，对于樱木而言，差别也就在于距离和时间而已，而这些在他看来，完全不构成任何阻碍。

他明白流川不想刚在一起就离开的心情，自己又何尝不是，然而真心爱一个人，自然希望对方能够更好，若是因为他而影响了流川的梦想，他是真的舍不得。

想来想去也没个结果，樱木轻叹一声，腰间环上浴巾就走出了浴室，正好赶上流川从厨房端出饭菜，摆在桌上。

“白痴，你肯定饿了吧。来，说好煮给你的白粥，可不许剩太多哦。”流川粲然一笑，将食仿佛刚刚的争执从未发生一样。

“狐狸，我……”樱木呆了呆，一个箭步就冲上前去抱住了流川，把头埋在他的肩窝，怎么也不肯出来。

“白痴，你还真是……”紧紧回抱住他，流川感到肩膀上有些许湿意，又是心疼又是好笑，这家伙怎么这么容易哭，看来以后真得好好护着才行。

“我很抱歉。”樱木抬起头来，红红的眼睛冒着湿气，“你真的不该这么做。”

“嗯，所以你要好好补偿我。”流川意有所指地捏了捏他的屁股，“不如先别吃饭了，让我先吃你好不好？”

“……你这万年发情公狐狸！”所有感动的情绪顿时消失不见，樱木用力捶了一下流川的肩膀，“怎么老是在想这种事！”

“因为你总是这么诱人啊。”流川一脸理所当然，“看你就围着一条浴巾就出来了，你也是很想要的吧。”

“混蛋，谁想了！”樱木踩他一脚，“谁在家洗完澡不是这样，还有……”他的脸开始发烫，“那里还疼……”

“嗯……”流川皱了皱眉，很快又舒展开来，“我保证待会儿轻轻的，而且不做那么多次。”

“你这混蛋狐狸！”樱木狠狠骂了一句，却没有推开流川的怀抱，表明自己已经默许。

流川轻笑一声，一把托起樱木，紧贴着他的胸膛。樱木也顺从地将双腿环在流川腰间，任他在自己的臀上揉捏。

“白痴，别考虑那么多。”流川含着笑意的眼神与樱木的对上，“你，我要。篮球，我也要。只要相信我就好。”说罢就吻上樱木的唇，贪婪地攫取他口中甜美的味道，再也不想放开怀中的人。

樱木热烈地回吻着他，心下的忧愁因为流川的理解和包容全部消散了，虽然他依然欠一个决心没下。


	13. Chapter 13

一路上俩人都一手拖着行李，一手牵在一起，一点也不在意旁人的目光。比起几天前牵手同行时的不情不愿，这次樱木显得主动很多，一直紧紧抓住流川的手不肯松开，这让流川觉得异常地满足，手也回握得更紧。

 

两个高大帅气的男生公然表现得如此暧昧不明、难舍难分，自然会有许多好奇的目光投在他们身上。而樱木只是单纯的认为，比起这些和可能存在的鄙夷或误解，流川和他们之间的爱要重要太多罢了。

 

“前面那栋就是。”流川拉了拉樱木的手，嘴角露出一丝笑意。

 

樱木点点头，抬头看向看向那栋高大的独立公寓。

 

进了家门，樱木才发现这屋子的宽大更超出他的估计，而且装潢精致，虽不奢华，但也有上乘品质，而自己那个小小的单人公寓，与之简直不可相提并论。

 

流川见他表情有点僵，又不像是吃惊，正疑惑时，樱木开口问道：“这么大的房子，你自已一个人住？”

 

“嗯。”事实的确如此，自从多年前父母事业重心转向国外，这里就基本只剩下自己。

 

樱木点点头，然后放下行李，上前抱住了流川，“没关系，以后都有我陪你。”

 

流川闻言愣了愣，这才明白樱木刚刚有些僵硬的表情是为了什么，他的白痴是在心疼他呀，流川只觉得被冬日的阳光照进了心坎里，暖洋洋的感觉让他整个人都被点亮。他轻柔地抚过樱木的背脊，“嗯，只要有你陪我就好啦。”

 

流川带樱木参观了自己家的每个房间，从客厅到厨房，最后来到自己的卧室。樱木对居住条件其实并不是很在意，只要干净整洁，舒适程度在及格线以上就行。所以虽然流川家的布置从任何方面来看都超过了满意线，他也没有露出太过高兴的表情。他只有一个问题比较在意——

“那我睡哪里？”

 

流川眨眨眼睛看他，“当然跟我睡一起。”

 

樱木瞪大了眼睛，“那怎么可以！”

 

“诶，我以为这一点我们应该是有默契才对。”流川看上去很吃惊，“你别告诉我你想一个人睡。”

 

樱木理所当然地点点头。

 

“可是之前我们都是睡一起啊。”

 

“那不一样！”樱木不自觉地提高分贝，“那都是你偷袭我！”

 

流川眯起眼睛想了想，好像还真是这么回事。

 

“可是现在我们都在一起了。”流川的声音听上去竟然有些委屈，像是没吃到糖果的孩子，“当然要睡在一张床上。”

 

樱木充满警惕地看着他，完全忽略掉他刻意装出来的可怜语气。“总是就是不行。你家这么大，客房总有吧，我就随便找间客房睡。”

 

见装可怜的计策不奏效，流川也就恢复了平日里淡淡的神情，“那我有需要了怎么办？”

 

虽然这狐狸看上去一脸平静，但已深知他冷漠外表下恶劣本性的樱木当然清楚他话里的暗示意味，霎时间红晕布满脸颊，“你，你自己解决啦！”

 

流川不怀好意地一笑，“那你有需要了怎么办？”立刻收获了一个被樱木随手抓起的抱枕砸中脑门，正中红心。

 

无论这开端看上去多么吊诡，至少他们终于生活在了一起。

 

 

日子也就这么不紧不慢地过下去，多年空荡的流川家因为樱木的入住变得有生气得多，流川和樱木的相处大体上也算顺风顺水，除了偶尔会惯常爆发的狐猴大战以外。两个人一有空就去医院探望安西教练，樱木看上去总是一副焦急又担忧的模样，哪怕是在安西教练醒过来之后继续在医院里修养的期间也是如此。流川明白白痴已经把安西教练当作了家人，其实他自己也是，所以每当樱木露出担心的表情，流川都会默不作声地牵上他的手，示意自己就在他的左右。

 

事实上，他想给樱木的也不过就是如此——我会一直伴你左右。

 

万幸的是，没过多久安西教练就完全康复，出院的那天球队所有人都去了，安西教练仍然是一脸的高深莫测，散发着温煦暖意的目光从每个队员身上拂过，在流川硬要拉住樱木的手上多停留了三秒，然后笑意变得更浓，但他什么都没有说。

 

同样什么都没说的还有其他心照不宣的队员。即使之前心里已经有了一些揣测，可当亲眼验证时，说不惊讶是不可能的， 而如一直以为樱木依然对晴子念念不忘的宫城甚至受到了惊吓，瞪大眼睛就要大叫出声，却被一旁的彩子立刻用一个肘击拦下。明白过来的宫城止住了惊叫的冲动，换上了然于心的微笑，就与他人的一样。

 

樱木深深懂得，这是同伴们对他们不同常人的爱所给予的最大程度的善意和包容，他第无数次地为自己有这么一群好朋友而感动到想哭。而流川，虽然面上仍是淡淡的，但所有人都能看到他在面对大家时，嘴角的弧度明显比平时上扬。

 

这就足够好了，不是么？晴子欣慰地想。不是不为自己人生的第一次暗恋而惋惜，然而对她来说，这份甘甜又苦涩的回忆也就只剩下了惋惜的余味。在之后漫长的余生里，她大概都会记得那个夏天，丰盛如大雨倾注，草木疯长，万花盛放的那个夏天，她曾将一个名叫流川枫的冷漠少年刻在心上，最终却怀着最真挚的希望祝福着他与心爱之人可以携手走过今生岁月。

 

虽然他们都还那么年轻，但是有些事，大概从一开始就已经注定。晴子回想起樱木与流川最初相遇的那天，他们彼此对望的眼神，就像是浩瀚宇宙里的一颗明亮的星，在经历过万古寂寞后终于遇见了另一颗相似的星，然后碰撞出无与伦比的火花，从此融为一体，再不分离。

差所以他们最终还是走到了一起，即使有过坎坷，有过曲折，然而这世上有种牵绊，是即使千锤百炼，也难以打破，只会愈发坚强，流川和樱木的就是。晴子望着他们紧紧牵在一起的双手，想到刚才还在害羞闹着别扭，转眼间已经回握住流川的樱木，冲他微微一笑。

 

樱木懂得那笑意里隐藏的祝福，也回报一个笑容，随即被占有欲与嫉妒心并重的狐狸拖走，方向是回家的方向。夕阳下，湘北篮球队的成员们望着那俩人长长的剪影，脸上都浮动着笑意。

 

 

当晚，樱木差点因为流川霸道又无理取闹的举动而挑起又一次狐猴大战，却在那死狐狸突如其来的深情凝视和强迫亲吻的夹攻下乱了阵脚，最后丢下一句“本天才才不跟死狐狸计较！”之后就扭头进了厨房，刻意忽视掉流川嘴角那一抹吃到美味后的笑意。

 

他想他大概是明白流川的想法的，毕竟以前他对晴子的喜欢表现得那么明显，都被流川看在了眼里。如果换做自己的话，肯定也会介意，不过，樱木转念一想，本天才才不会在女孩子面前表现得那么没教养！而且死狐狸根本就是对我没信心！

 

所以这段时间一直都在为自己伴侣烧得一手好菜而得意的流川，在被晚饭辣到不停喝水还被呛住之后欲哭无泪地想，白痴还真是不能随便欺负。

 

不过这也得怪他自己，谁让他从来都只会把樱木做的饭菜全部吃光，只为不辜负他的心意呢？

 

“花道……”流川自觉地洗了碗，来到樱木的房间。

 

“干嘛？”樱木抱着一个枕头躺在床上，看上去之前都在发呆。

 

“今晚要不要一起睡？”

 

“不要。”樱木清楚地看到狐狸的眼睛里闪过一丝狡黠的光，知道这家伙肯定又在打坏主意。

 

“好吧。”流川撇撇嘴，认命地回到了自己的房间。

 

他才不担心，反正来日方长。

 

樱木房间的窗大开着，呼啸而过的风将窗框吹得声声作响。他依旧保持着刚才流川来找他的姿势，脑海中不停回放着白天安西教练对流川说的话。

 

“你真的决定好了？”听闻流川决定暂不出国的消息，安西教练并未太过惊讶，只是严肃地问出这个问题。

 

“嗯。”流川的脸上没有过多的表情，只有坚定的眼神表明他的决定毫无动摇的余地。

 

“好吧，既然你已经决定了。”安西教练轻叹一声，复又微微一笑，“了不起的抉择。”

 

樱木始终无法想通老爹的那句评价是什么意思，这样做，到底对流川好，还是不好呢？

 

他在床上滚了两圈，依然没有想不出个所以来。此时空中传来一声巨响，应和着声响愈发剧烈的风声，看来是要下大雨了。

 

樱木的心情更加烦躁不堪，索性一个翻身起床，走向流川的房间。

 

流川这时其实已经快睡着了，意识处于半梦半醒之间，忽然腰间环上一双手臂，耳后也传来阵阵温热的气息，立刻完全清醒过来。

 

流川微微一笑，翻身将来人搂进怀里，并不说话。

 

“睡觉也不关灯。”轻声嘟囔一句，樱木乖顺地将头埋进流川胸膛。

 

“那你呢，不是说不要一起睡么？”流川亲亲他的发顶，刚好窗外又传来一声惊雷，他脸上带上几许玩笑神色，“怎么，被打雷吓到了？”

 

樱木闷不做声，想要抬腿踢他一脚，却踢了个空，反被他将腿夹进了自己双腿之间，俩人的姿势变得更加亲近，也更加暧昧。

 

“到底怎么了？”流川的语气愈发轻柔，细细密密的吻也不停落在樱木的发顶、额头、耳垂上。

 

“没事。”樱木抱紧了他，“让我抱一会儿。”

 

流川没再说话，俩人就这样静静相拥，聆听着窗外来势汹汹的雨声和彼此清晰可闻的心跳。

 

那雨来得凶猛，凉凉的气息透过窗缝钻入屋内，吹拂在俩人身上。樱木却一点儿都不觉得冷，一半是因为眼下本是初夏，一半是因为环绕着自己的温暖。

 

他终究不是个心里能藏事儿的人，叹了口气，“我还是觉得你不去美国这件事，我很……”他皱了皱眉，不知该如何表达太过复杂的心情，顿了顿才续道：“总之，你懂的。”

 

流川摇摇头，“我不懂。”充满柔情的目光对上樱木错愕的眼神，“我说了，这是因为我想和你在一起。既然你也想和我在一起，那你有什么好难受的？”他轻咬下樱木的唇，“这件事真的不要再想了。”

 

樱木明白这狐狸固执起来根本没得商量，然而他自己也是这样的人。不过这种事情多说无益，他也闭上嘴巴，不再提这个话题。

 

“花道，你都不像你了。”流川知道樱木虽然没有继续说下去，但他并未释怀。轻叹一声，“你从来都不是这么优柔寡断、瞻前顾后的人！何况这是我的决定，你只要安心跟我在一起就好！”

 

樱木蓦地睁开双眼，瞪视着流川，“我当然不是！可是这件事很重要，因为你很重要！”

 

流川愣了愣，然后迅速低下头，吻上了樱木的唇。

 

“唔……你干嘛……”被他突然发狠的吻弄得几乎喘不过气来，樱木恍惚地凝视着眼前人放大的眉眼，无力去管嘴角滴落的津液。

 

流川没有回答，一手划过樱木的背脊，往下，再往下，来到了那微微凹陷的地方。

 

“你！……”察觉到这人在自己身后的动作，樱木腾地一下红晕满颊，却也找不出话来骂他。

 

“是你要说这么可爱的话。”流川的眼神愈发深沉霸道，让樱木看得心惊，更看得痴迷。

 

于是他也不再推拒，一双长腿环上流川腰间，将头靠在流川肩上，任他动作。

 

雨一直下，滴滴打在窗上，水雾模糊了窗内纠缠在一起的人影，也模糊了窗外的整个世界。


	14. Chapter 14

清晨，流川家。

 

厨房里照常是樱木忙碌的身影，而让他忙碌的对象正百无聊赖地靠在餐厅的椅背上，对着洁白的墙面发呆。自从他们终于每晚都睡在一张床上之后，几乎每天的这个时刻，流川都会暗自腹诽樱木稳定的生物钟和天杀的早起习惯，害自己为了给他一个早安吻也不得不早早告别软软的枕头和床。

 

“你说什么？！”

 

流川不紧不慢地喝了一口牛奶，皱了皱眉，“今天的太甜了。”

 

樱木一把夺过牛奶杯，“死狐狸，你正经一点好不好！”

 

果然是这样的反应啊。流川扶了扶额，一把抓过樱木直接捞来腿上坐着，双手抱住已经紧张到脸通红的人，“不就是我妈想见你一面，你至于么？”

 

“什么至于不至于，那可是……总之，这……”樱木苦恼地抓着头发，刚才听流川提到这个消息时还以为他是在捉弄自己，谁知道他竟然一脸认真地说他母亲明天就到。

 

“好啦好啦，”流川的鼻尖轻轻蹭过樱木的，“没事。”

 

樱木鼓起脸，“本天才是担心吓到老人家！”顿了顿，声音小了下去，“哪个母亲会愿意自己儿子喜欢的是男人啊。”

 

流川咬了一口他嘴角的肉肉，“我说没事就是没事。好了，再去做份三明治来。”

 

死狐狸！樱木狠狠瞪他一眼，旋即起身走向厨房。其实虽然对流川毫不在意的态度不满，但是樱木心里清楚见家长这种事是不可避免的，反正自己已经下了要跟流川一直在一起的决心，总会面对来自他父母的考验。这种事情，早在他决心跟流川在一起时就已经做好觉悟了，所以眼下他需要考虑的就是，如何让流川的母亲满意地接受自己。

 

 

“狐狸，你觉得你妈妈会喜欢什么样的……嗯……”樱木一边收拾餐桌，一边苦恼着合适的用词。

“儿媳妇？”

“你去死！”樱木顺手拿起一个苹果冲他砸去。

毫无悬念地接过苹果，流川啃了一口，“难道不是吗？”然后另一只手立刻又接过一只苹果。

樱木走到流川面前，弯下腰，对上他的眼神，“我是认真的，我不想失礼。”

流川看着他的眼睛，语气淡淡的，“你有什么失礼的地方吗，除了是个男人？”

樱木因为他的回答沉默了片刻，随即绽放出一个自信满满的笑容，“说的也是。本天才这么厉害的人难道还会有人不喜欢！”他将双手搭在流川肩上，“只要她肯接受两个男人也能相爱。”

流川轻笑一声，樱木被这笑容微微晃了眼神，等他的嘴唇贴上自己的才反应过来。不过这个吻持续的时间很短，分开之后，流川看樱木还是闭着眼睛微嘟起嘴的模样，不由得又笑了一声，复又将唇落在他的耳垂上，“不要做出这么诱人的表情。”

樱木睁大了眼睛，明白这狐狸又在戏弄自己，立刻在他怀里闹了起来，被流川来回抚着背脊才停了下来。

“你说的没错，只要她肯接受两个男人也能相爱。”流川呼吸着樱木颈上迷人的气息，语气变得温柔起来，“我想没问题的。”

“嗯！”樱木重重地点头，“就算你妈妈一时之间不能接受，我也不会放手的。”他加重了抱着流川的力道，“狐狸，我要和你在一起。”

在樱木看不见的地方，流川的眼里因为樱木坚定的表白而燃烧过烟火万朵，如极昼之光在他眼前划过。这是樱木第一次这么明白无误地向他传达对他的爱意，让他更加确信自己已经拥有了这个人的全副身心。

“狐狸……”奇怪这人怎么半晌也不说话，樱木放松了怀抱，纳闷地看着他，猛然被流川腾空抱起。

“你这又是哪一出……”樱木忙伸手环上流川的颈项，双腿也缠绕上他的腰间。

“花道，我爱你。”流川只是看着他，一遍遍地重复，“我爱你。”

樱木的脸顿时红了，“这种话不要随便挂在嘴上！”

流川笑了，眼里闪烁的光芒是樱木前所未见的，闪亮得好似一整个星系。他再不多言，只是吻上了樱木的唇，一刻不停地与他亲吻，连平日会有的爱抚都失去了踪影，仿佛可以吻到天昏地暗。

樱木也积极地回应着流川的热情，他说了他不会对这个人放手，无论何时何地。

 

 

“唔……嗯哈……”樱木浑身无力地趴在床上，双腿大大张开，雪白的双丘被身后的男人高高抬起，承受着坚挺有力的撞击。

 

“乖。”流川爱怜无限地在樱木漂亮的蝴蝶骨上落下亲吻，再轻柔地吮吸，温柔的举动全然不似下身迅猛的冲击。直到在圆润的双肩上留下一个又一个痕迹，流川这才满意地转过樱木的下巴，吻上那微启的双唇，汲取他口中甜美的津液。

 

本就因他昨夜无休止的索取而疲累不已的樱木，今早本来不太情愿接受这场欢爱，却在流川充满渴望的表情和难以抗拒的温柔夹击下败下阵来，一个心软还是顺了他的意，然后就又被疼爱到如今整个人都瘫软无力的地步。

 

“嗯哈……够，够了……狐狸……”樱木的双眼蒙着一层湿气，带着求饶意味的眼神望着流川，嘴角还有因俩人刚刚的亲吻落下的银丝。流川的喘息更加粗重，顿时加快了身下的律动，伴随着一声低吼终于使俩人都攀上了欢乐的高峰。

 

爆发过后的流川直接躺倒在樱木身上，突然来临的沉重却让樱木觉得安心。片刻后流川就将身下的人搂进了怀里，浅吻着他的后颈，一同享受巅峰过后的余韵。

 

“起来，重死了。”过了半晌，樱木终于忍不住出声抱怨。略微不适的姿势让他不由得稍微移动了下身体，却被那里传来的怪异感受弄得羞红了脸，“快出去啦。”

 

流川咬了一口他的耳垂，“又疼了？”

 

“还不都是你！”樱木红着脸，小心翼翼地翻过身，以避免那里的感受太强烈。他不满地看着流川，眼珠转了一转，“为什么每次都是你在上面？我也要……啊！”话还没说完，就因对方突然动了动下体而惊呼一声。

 

“不行。”流川严肃地看着他，话里斩钉截铁的意味简直不留任何商讨的余地。

 

“你这混蛋！”樱木咬牙，“这种事凭什么你一个人说了算，来打架决定！”

 

流川眯起眼睛，眼里闪烁着樱木久违了的危险之光，并不答话。

 

而樱木可不会被这狐狸的一个眼神吓到，他继续义正词严道：“或者比其他的也行，总之不能总是这样。”他在心里暗自撇嘴，本天才才不能一直被死狐狸压在下面呢！

 

流川的眼色一沉，看来真是最近对这家伙太好了，欠收拾了吧这是。

 

正在俩人相持不下时，公寓大门的门铃却响了起来，然而只响了一声，紧接着便是那扇铁门被推开的声音。

 

俩人均是一愣，樱木更是直接吓了一跳，他突然想起一事，“啊！该不会是……你母亲吧？可是她不是下午才到？”

 

流川皱了皱眉，然而不得不承认，既然来人都有自家钥匙了，这个猜测应该就是唯一合理的解释。

 

樱木也想到了这点，腾地一下血涌上脑，“你快出去！”一想到他们还是结合着的姿势，他觉得自己头上简直都要冒烟。

 

流川心下也觉得这情况着实令人尴尬，不过这家伙又羞又急的样子看着真是可爱，忍不住又亲了亲他红肿的双唇，这才恋恋不舍地离开这具令他着迷不已的身体。

 

他不紧不慢地穿上衣物，走出卧室门前又回头对樱木道：“你可以再睡一会儿，没事。”

 

樱木正忙着跟自己那团昨夜就被这混蛋扯得七零八落的衣服斗争，听到这话后脸上一阵红一阵白，“你这是什么话！”他可不想第一次见家长就失礼。

 

“我是为你考虑。”流川嘴角微微扬起，视线意有所指地在樱木的颈项和肩膀上转了一圈。

 

樱木不由得跟着他的目光看了一轮，随即又气得哇哇大叫：“你这混蛋！简直可恶！”天，瞧那些密密麻麻的牙印和吻痕，恐怕一时半会儿真消不下去。

 

流川愉悦地看着把自己埋进被子里裹成一团的人，迈着好似君王的步伐下了楼。

 

客厅，一个端庄大方的美妇人背对着楼梯站立，听到脚步声才转过身来，脸上随之绽放出一个和煦如春风的笑容，“小枫。”

 

流川走到忍子身边向她行礼，“母亲。”

 

忍子点点头，凝神注视着心爱的儿子。一番打量下来，像是有了什么了不起的发现，忍子脸上的笑意更浓，像是感慨又像叹息道：“我的小枫长大了呀。”

 

流川闻言一愣，随即明白母亲话里的含意，饶是他一向都不在意旁人的看法，此时也有些尴尬。不自在地咳了一声，伸手接过母亲的行李箱，“您怎么提前到了？”

 

“早早到了机场，实在克制不住想要见到小枫的心情，刚好有可以改签的机票，于是毫不犹豫地就改签了。”

 

流川有些无奈地看着他的母亲，“您还真是……”

 

忍子笑容灿烂，“我也很想赶紧见到你的那位小爱人。”她是真的很期待与这个儿子口中美好如冬日艳阳的樱木花道碰面，看他是有多大的本事竟然能够征服她家小枫的心，甚至还能让小枫为了他暂时放弃去美国的打算。

 

流川沉默了片刻，“母亲，我希望您能喜欢他。”眼中的恳求是忍子前所未见的。

 

忍子稍微收敛了笑意，认真地说道：“小枫，我不是不讲道理的人，然而是否能接受他，我需要见面之后再做决定。”

 

流川并未对母亲的话作出回应，然而眼神里的倔强清晰可见。忍子明白自己的儿子在想什么，就算她不肯接受樱木，小枫也一定不会放手。

 

真是长大了呢。忍子在心里轻叹一声，突然想起以前听过的一句俗语——“有了媳妇忘了娘”，立刻撑不住笑出声来。

 

流川帮着忍子将行李拎进了房间，又为母亲细心地整理各种生活用品。忍子在一旁默不作声地看着，心下又是欣慰又是好奇，她的小枫什么时候变得这么细心，这么会照顾人了？难道这一切都是拜那个樱木花道所赐？

 

“时间还早，您在路上肯定很累了，睡一会儿吧。”

 

忍子微微一笑，抱了抱她的孩子，“好的，我的小枫。”

 

流川关上忍子房间的房门，正要走回他和樱木的卧室，就看见白痴急冲冲地走过来，忙迎了上去。

 

“怎么样怎么样？是不是你妈妈？”

 

流川点了点头，注意到樱木特意挑了自己的一件衣领高的上衣来穿，侧颈上还贴了一个大大的OK绷，嘴角不由得一弯。

 

“死狐狸你笑个头，都是你的错！”樱木当然知道这狐狸又在暗自取笑自己，不过眼下可不是计较这些的时候，“你妈妈她……”

 

“她赶飞机很累了，现在在休息。”流川打断了他，“不用担心，她没提立刻要见你。”虽然明说了很期待，流川在心里补上这句，他真不想樱木变得更紧张，天知道这白痴现在已经够紧张了，瞧他袜子都穿错了——一只是他自己的，一只是流川的。

 

樱木抓了抓头发，低头沉思了一会儿，突然抬头叫道：“那我来做午饭！你妈妈喜欢吃什么？”

 

流川有些头疼，直接一把将樱木抱起，向他们自己的房间走去。“你小声一点大白痴！我说了我妈在睡觉。”

 

“哦……不好意思。”樱木自然地揽上流川的脖颈，眼里的焦急一点儿没少，“你还没说呢，她老人家爱吃什么？”

 

“我也不太清楚。”流川想了想，“就做你拿手的那些吧，还有，别再这么紧张了。”

 

这种事你居然不清楚——樱木的第一反应，不过想想也是，流川说自从他有了记忆之后就不常和家人聚在一起了。“嗯，就按你说的办。”

 

流川低头看着在他怀里依然一副冥思苦想抓心挠肝的樱木，心里涌过一阵感动。他明白樱木紧张的原因全是因为在乎自己，不然以这家伙像钢管一样粗的神经，哪会考虑那么多。

 

回到房内，流川将樱木放在床上，自己也躺了上去，将头枕在樱木的膝盖上。

 

“狐狸，我想要不然做牛肉火锅好了，你说呢？”虽然现在还是夏天，但是以往的经验表明，樱木亲手做的火锅从来没有人能抗拒。他想来想去终于想到这么一个好主意，不由得兴奋起来。

 

“随便……别吵……”流川嘟囔了一句，声音几不可闻。

 

樱木低下头，这才发现这家伙居然已经睡着了。不由得又好气又好笑，果然是名副其实的贪睡狐狸，看来买材料和做饭的重任只能落在自己一人肩上了。他一手扯过一旁的枕头，再轻柔地将流川的头放在枕头上，饶有兴致地看着流川的睡颜。

 

这死狐狸，睡着了还这么帅，真是……可恶。樱木暗自撇嘴，气呼呼地看了一会儿，在他额上落下一个轻吻，轻声走出房间。

 

 

樱木以光速般的速度迅速冲到超市买了材料，再以同样的速度冲回了家。他顾不得头上冒出的汗珠，就一头钻进了厨房开始忙活。

 

火锅的做法本质上可以说是简单的，然而要煮出一顿好吃得让人难以忘怀的火锅是很考厨艺的，关键就在于调料的搭配和食材的选择，而一向都是厨房小能手的樱木对此十分擅长。唯一有些冒险的就是他不知道流川母亲的口味和偏好，所以为了保险起见，底汤他采用了最传统的口味，再辅以丰富多样的酱料以供挑选。而食材则汇集了嫩滑的新鲜牛肉和多种蔬菜，浅红的牛肉配上翠绿的生菜、白嫩的豆腐，以及橙红的胡萝卜，光是这些鲜艳的颜色就能让人食指大动。

 

一番忙碌之后，终于搞定的樱木长呼出一口气，正打算去叫流川时，身后传来一阵动静。

 

“啧啧”，樱木回过头，发现一个美妇人正目不转睛地盯着他做好的牛肉火锅，看样子是情不自禁地赞叹了一声。

 

樱木知道这肯定就是流川妈妈了，忙走上前去来了一个90°鞠躬，“伯母，您好，我是樱木花道。”

 

忍子冲他和善地微笑，“你好，想必你也猜到了，我就是小枫的母亲。”

 

樱木点了点头，忍不住又挠了挠头发，他是真没有想过会在流川没有在场的情况下就和流川妈妈第一次碰面。眼下他又紧张又尴尬，只好暗自给自己鼓劲儿。

 

开玩笑，连万年冰山死狐狸在本天才面前都服服帖帖了，看上去如此温婉和蔼的长辈更是不在话下。

 

忍子继续笑意盈盈地看着樱木，看来果然跟她想得差不多，是一个单纯率真的孩子，很适合她家小枫。

 

“这些都是你一个人准备的？”

 

“啊，没错啦。因为本……不是，因为我的厨艺还算过得去，所以想要做一顿火锅好好孝敬您。”

 

忍子赞许般地颔首，“这年头厨艺好的男孩子很少啦，像小枫也就会做一些基本的菜。樱木……嗯，我可以叫你花道吗？”

 

樱木忙连连点头，“当然可以。”

 

“嗯，花道，你真是了不起呢。”忍子又瞟了一眼桌台上正在散发着香气的火锅，“刚好我的拿手菜也是这个，我今天就来尝尝你的手艺，看能不能让我甘拜下风。”

 

樱木的心咯噔一下，跟未来岳母——没错他坚持这么认为——一较厨艺高低？好吧，他发誓在做这顿午饭前可没想过这个。

 

独自一人安安静静地睡到正午，流川心满意足地起床，向楼下的餐厅走去。这个时候白痴应该已经准备好午饭了，他只需要帮把手布置一下，就可以安排母亲大人和爱人的第一次正式会面。

 

没料到下楼后眼前是一副让他震惊的景象，忍子微笑着跟着樱木帮他将餐具和酒摆上餐桌，而樱木则满脸红晕地忙成一团，又要将所有食物弄得妥帖，又要顾及到不能让忍子做得过多。俩人的身影在厨房和餐厅间不停地穿梭，看上去虽然忙乱却又出人意料的和谐。

 

总之刚刚睡醒的流川看到这一幕的心情真是，不好形容。

 

“小枫，你起来啦。”还是忍子先发现流川的存在，微笑着招呼他赶紧入座。

 

而樱木，则是一脸又像看到救星又像看到仇人的表情，迟疑了一会儿才过去走到流川身旁。

 

“妈……”流川复杂的心情还没平复，只叫了一声就停了下来，片刻后方续道：“这是花道，你们应该已经向对方介绍过彼此了吧。”

 

忍子点点头，“花道是一个很可爱的孩子，你以后不能欺负人家。”说罢还冲流川眨眨眼睛。

 

樱木的脸上飘过朵朵红云，腹诽道谁会被这种贪睡狐狸欺负，不过说这话的可是长辈，他也不能在明面上反驳，只是若有似无地瞪了流川一眼。

 

流川不动声色地接下那记怨恨的眼色，淡淡道：“我不会的。”

 

忍子轻笑一声，“那就好。”

 

喂，你们俩真是够了！樱木在心里大翻白眼，说的好像他是一个嫁进流川家的小媳妇一样，真是……不过他反省一下，事到如今还真是挺像。可恶，之后一定要变本加厉讨回来！

 

“所以，母亲您的意见是？”流川没理会樱木明显不太好看的脸色，直接发问。

 

“现在说这些干什么，快吃吧。”忍子轻轻松松地转移了话题，“这可是花道花了好大功夫做的，你还不赶紧尝尝。”

 

流川撇撇嘴，“他做的的饭我每天都吃，还是妈你多吃一点吧。”末了瞟了一眼樱木越发凶狠的眼神，嘴角一弯又加了一句，“看看你儿媳妇的手艺你满意不。”

 

樱木忍无可忍，在桌下狠狠掐了流川的大腿一把。流川吃痛哼了一声，反手握住樱木的手，在他手背上轻轻抚过，以示赔罪。

 

忍子默不作声地看着这俩人在桌下的小动作，眼里的笑意越来越浓。她知道真正相爱的人相处起来的模样，也知道能和相爱的人相守是多么难得的幸福。关于小枫的问题，她已经有了答案。


	15. Chapter 15

清晨，流川家。

 

厨房里照常是樱木忙碌的身影，而让他忙碌的对象正百无聊赖地靠在餐厅的椅背上，对着洁白的墙面发呆。自从他们终于每晚都睡在一张床上之后，几乎每天的这个时刻，流川都会暗自腹诽樱木稳定的生物钟和天杀的早起习惯，害自己为了给他一个早安吻也不得不早早告别软软的枕头和床。

 

“你说什么？！”

 

流川不紧不慢地喝了一口牛奶，皱了皱眉，“今天的太甜了。”

 

樱木一把夺过牛奶杯，“死狐狸，你正经一点好不好！”

 

果然是这样的反应啊。流川扶了扶额，一把抓过樱木直接捞来腿上坐着，双手抱住已经紧张到脸通红的人，“不就是我妈想见你一面，你至于么？”

 

“什么至于不至于，那可是……总之，这……”樱木苦恼地抓着头发，刚才听流川提到这个消息时还以为他是在捉弄自己，谁知道他竟然一脸认真地说他母亲明天就到。

 

“好啦好啦，”流川的鼻尖轻轻蹭过樱木的，“没事。”

 

樱木鼓起脸，“本天才是担心吓到老人家！”顿了顿，声音小了下去，“哪个母亲会愿意自己儿子喜欢的是男人啊。”

 

流川咬了一口他嘴角的肉肉，“我说没事就是没事。好了，再去做份三明治来。”

 

死狐狸！樱木狠狠瞪他一眼，旋即起身走向厨房。其实虽然对流川毫不在意的态度不满，但是樱木心里清楚见家长这种事是不可避免的，反正自己已经下了要跟流川一直在一起的决心，总会面对来自他父母的考验。这种事情，早在他决心跟流川在一起时就已经做好觉悟了，所以眼下他需要考虑的就是，如何让流川的母亲满意地接受自己。

 

 

“狐狸，你觉得你妈妈会喜欢什么样的……嗯……”樱木一边收拾餐桌，一边苦恼着合适的用词。

“儿媳妇？”

“你去死！”樱木顺手拿起一个苹果冲他砸去。

毫无悬念地接过苹果，流川啃了一口，“难道不是吗？”然后另一只手立刻又接过一只苹果。

樱木走到流川面前，弯下腰，对上他的眼神，“我是认真的，我不想失礼。”

流川看着他的眼睛，语气淡淡的，“你有什么失礼的地方吗，除了是个男人？”

樱木因为他的回答沉默了片刻，随即绽放出一个自信满满的笑容，“说的也是。本天才这么厉害的人难道还会有人不喜欢！”他将双手搭在流川肩上，“只要她肯接受两个男人也能相爱。”

流川轻笑一声，樱木被这笑容微微晃了眼神，等他的嘴唇贴上自己的才反应过来。不过这个吻持续的时间很短，分开之后，流川看樱木还是闭着眼睛微嘟起嘴的模样，不由得又笑了一声，复又将唇落在他的耳垂上，“不要做出这么诱人的表情。”

樱木睁大了眼睛，明白这狐狸又在戏弄自己，立刻在他怀里闹了起来，被流川来回抚着背脊才停了下来。

“你说的没错，只要她肯接受两个男人也能相爱。”流川呼吸着樱木颈上迷人的气息，语气变得温柔起来，“我想没问题的。”

“嗯！”樱木重重地点头，“就算你妈妈一时之间不能接受，我也不会放手的。”他加重了抱着流川的力道，“狐狸，我要和你在一起。”

在樱木看不见的地方，流川的眼里因为樱木坚定的表白而燃烧过烟火万朵，如极昼之光在他眼前划过。这是樱木第一次这么明白无误地向他传达对他的爱意，让他更加确信自己已经拥有了这个人的全副身心。

“狐狸……”奇怪这人怎么半晌也不说话，樱木放松了怀抱，纳闷地看着他，猛然被流川腾空抱起。

“你这又是哪一出……”樱木忙伸手环上流川的颈项，双腿也缠绕上他的腰间。

“花道，我爱你。”流川只是看着他，一遍遍地重复，“我爱你。”

樱木的脸顿时红了，“这种话不要随便挂在嘴上！”

流川笑了，眼里闪烁的光芒是樱木前所未见的，闪亮得好似一整个星系。他再不多言，只是吻上了樱木的唇，一刻不停地与他亲吻，连平日会有的爱抚都失去了踪影，仿佛可以吻到天昏地暗。

樱木也积极地回应着流川的热情，他说了他不会对这个人放手，无论何时何地。

 

 

“唔……嗯哈……”樱木浑身无力地趴在床上，双腿大大张开，雪白的双丘被身后的男人高高抬起，承受着坚挺有力的撞击。

 

“乖。”流川爱怜无限地在樱木漂亮的蝴蝶骨上落下亲吻，再轻柔地吮吸，温柔的举动全然不似下身迅猛的冲击。直到在圆润的双肩上留下一个又一个痕迹，流川这才满意地转过樱木的下巴，吻上那微启的双唇，汲取他口中甜美的津液。

 

本就因他昨夜无休止的索取而疲累不已的樱木，今早本来不太情愿接受这场欢爱，却在流川充满渴望的表情和难以抗拒的温柔夹击下败下阵来，一个心软还是顺了他的意，然后就又被疼爱到如今整个人都瘫软无力的地步。

 

“嗯哈……够，够了……狐狸……”樱木的双眼蒙着一层湿气，带着求饶意味的眼神望着流川，嘴角还有因俩人刚刚的亲吻落下的银丝。流川的喘息更加粗重，顿时加快了身下的律动，伴随着一声低吼终于使俩人都攀上了欢乐的高峰。

 

爆发过后的流川直接躺倒在樱木身上，突然来临的沉重却让樱木觉得安心。片刻后流川就将身下的人搂进了怀里，浅吻着他的后颈，一同享受巅峰过后的余韵。

 

“起来，重死了。”过了半晌，樱木终于忍不住出声抱怨。略微不适的姿势让他不由得稍微移动了下身体，却被那里传来的怪异感受弄得羞红了脸，“快出去啦。”

 

流川咬了一口他的耳垂，“又疼了？”

 

“还不都是你！”樱木红着脸，小心翼翼地翻过身，以避免那里的感受太强烈。他不满地看着流川，眼珠转了一转，“为什么每次都是你在上面？我也要……啊！”话还没说完，就因对方突然动了动下体而惊呼一声。

 

“不行。”流川严肃地看着他，话里斩钉截铁的意味简直不留任何商讨的余地。

 

“你这混蛋！”樱木咬牙，“这种事凭什么你一个人说了算，来打架决定！”

 

流川眯起眼睛，眼里闪烁着樱木久违了的危险之光，并不答话。

 

而樱木可不会被这狐狸的一个眼神吓到，他继续义正词严道：“或者比其他的也行，总之不能总是这样。”他在心里暗自撇嘴，本天才才不能一直被死狐狸压在下面呢！

 

流川的眼色一沉，看来真是最近对这家伙太好了，欠收拾了吧这是。

 

正在俩人相持不下时，公寓大门的门铃却响了起来，然而只响了一声，紧接着便是那扇铁门被推开的声音。

 

俩人均是一愣，樱木更是直接吓了一跳，他突然想起一事，“啊！该不会是……你母亲吧？可是她不是下午才到？”

 

流川皱了皱眉，然而不得不承认，既然来人都有自家钥匙了，这个猜测应该就是唯一合理的解释。

 

樱木也想到了这点，腾地一下血涌上脑，“你快出去！”一想到他们还是结合着的姿势，他觉得自己头上简直都要冒烟。

 

流川心下也觉得这情况着实令人尴尬，不过这家伙又羞又急的样子看着真是可爱，忍不住又亲了亲他红肿的双唇，这才恋恋不舍地离开这具令他着迷不已的身体。

 

他不紧不慢地穿上衣物，走出卧室门前又回头对樱木道：“你可以再睡一会儿，没事。”

 

樱木正忙着跟自己那团昨夜就被这混蛋扯得七零八落的衣服斗争，听到这话后脸上一阵红一阵白，“你这是什么话！”他可不想第一次见家长就失礼。

 

“我是为你考虑。”流川嘴角微微扬起，视线意有所指地在樱木的颈项和肩膀上转了一圈。

 

樱木不由得跟着他的目光看了一轮，随即又气得哇哇大叫：“你这混蛋！简直可恶！”天，瞧那些密密麻麻的牙印和吻痕，恐怕一时半会儿真消不下去。

 

流川愉悦地看着把自己埋进被子里裹成一团的人，迈着好似君王的步伐下了楼。

 

客厅，一个端庄大方的美妇人背对着楼梯站立，听到脚步声才转过身来，脸上随之绽放出一个和煦如春风的笑容，“小枫。”

 

流川走到忍子身边向她行礼，“母亲。”

 

忍子点点头，凝神注视着心爱的儿子。一番打量下来，像是有了什么了不起的发现，忍子脸上的笑意更浓，像是感慨又像叹息道：“我的小枫长大了呀。”

 

流川闻言一愣，随即明白母亲话里的含意，饶是他一向都不在意旁人的看法，此时也有些尴尬。不自在地咳了一声，伸手接过母亲的行李箱，“您怎么提前到了？”

 

“早早到了机场，实在克制不住想要见到小枫的心情，刚好有可以改签的机票，于是毫不犹豫地就改签了。”

 

流川有些无奈地看着他的母亲，“您还真是……”

 

忍子笑容灿烂，“我也很想赶紧见到你的那位小爱人。”她是真的很期待与这个儿子口中美好如冬日艳阳的樱木花道碰面，看他是有多大的本事竟然能够征服她家小枫的心，甚至还能让小枫为了他暂时放弃去美国的打算。

 

流川沉默了片刻，“母亲，我希望您能喜欢他。”眼中的恳求是忍子前所未见的。

 

忍子稍微收敛了笑意，认真地说道：“小枫，我不是不讲道理的人，然而是否能接受他，我需要见面之后再做决定。”

 

流川并未对母亲的话作出回应，然而眼神里的倔强清晰可见。忍子明白自己的儿子在想什么，就算她不肯接受樱木，小枫也一定不会放手。

 

真是长大了呢。忍子在心里轻叹一声，突然想起以前听过的一句俗语——“有了媳妇忘了娘”，立刻撑不住笑出声来。

 

流川帮着忍子将行李拎进了房间，又为母亲细心地整理各种生活用品。忍子在一旁默不作声地看着，心下又是欣慰又是好奇，她的小枫什么时候变得这么细心，这么会照顾人了？难道这一切都是拜那个樱木花道所赐？

 

“时间还早，您在路上肯定很累了，睡一会儿吧。”

 

忍子微微一笑，抱了抱她的孩子，“好的，我的小枫。”

 

流川关上忍子房间的房门，正要走回他和樱木的卧室，就看见白痴急冲冲地走过来，忙迎了上去。

 

“怎么样怎么样？是不是你妈妈？”

 

流川点了点头，注意到樱木特意挑了自己的一件衣领高的上衣来穿，侧颈上还贴了一个大大的OK绷，嘴角不由得一弯。

 

“死狐狸你笑个头，都是你的错！”樱木当然知道这狐狸又在暗自取笑自己，不过眼下可不是计较这些的时候，“你妈妈她……”

 

“她赶飞机很累了，现在在休息。”流川打断了他，“不用担心，她没提立刻要见你。”虽然明说了很期待，流川在心里补上这句，他真不想樱木变得更紧张，天知道这白痴现在已经够紧张了，瞧他袜子都穿错了——一只是他自己的，一只是流川的。

 

樱木抓了抓头发，低头沉思了一会儿，突然抬头叫道：“那我来做午饭！你妈妈喜欢吃什么？”

 

流川有些头疼，直接一把将樱木抱起，向他们自己的房间走去。“你小声一点大白痴！我说了我妈在睡觉。”

 

“哦……不好意思。”樱木自然地揽上流川的脖颈，眼里的焦急一点儿没少，“你还没说呢，她老人家爱吃什么？”

 

“我也不太清楚。”流川想了想，“就做你拿手的那些吧，还有，别再这么紧张了。”

 

这种事你居然不清楚——樱木的第一反应，不过想想也是，流川说自从他有了记忆之后就不常和家人聚在一起了。“嗯，就按你说的办。”

 

流川低头看着在他怀里依然一副冥思苦想抓心挠肝的樱木，心里涌过一阵感动。他明白樱木紧张的原因全是因为在乎自己，不然以这家伙像钢管一样粗的神经，哪会考虑那么多。

 

回到房内，流川将樱木放在床上，自己也躺了上去，将头枕在樱木的膝盖上。

 

“狐狸，我想要不然做牛肉火锅好了，你说呢？”虽然现在还是夏天，但是以往的经验表明，樱木亲手做的火锅从来没有人能抗拒。他想来想去终于想到这么一个好主意，不由得兴奋起来。

 

“随便……别吵……”流川嘟囔了一句，声音几不可闻。

 

樱木低下头，这才发现这家伙居然已经睡着了。不由得又好气又好笑，果然是名副其实的贪睡狐狸，看来买材料和做饭的重任只能落在自己一人肩上了。他一手扯过一旁的枕头，再轻柔地将流川的头放在枕头上，饶有兴致地看着流川的睡颜。

 

这死狐狸，睡着了还这么帅，真是……可恶。樱木暗自撇嘴，气呼呼地看了一会儿，在他额上落下一个轻吻，轻声走出房间。

 

 

樱木以光速般的速度迅速冲到超市买了材料，再以同样的速度冲回了家。他顾不得头上冒出的汗珠，就一头钻进了厨房开始忙活。

 

火锅的做法本质上可以说是简单的，然而要煮出一顿好吃得让人难以忘怀的火锅是很考厨艺的，关键就在于调料的搭配和食材的选择，而一向都是厨房小能手的樱木对此十分擅长。唯一有些冒险的就是他不知道流川母亲的口味和偏好，所以为了保险起见，底汤他采用了最传统的口味，再辅以丰富多样的酱料以供挑选。而食材则汇集了嫩滑的新鲜牛肉和多种蔬菜，浅红的牛肉配上翠绿的生菜、白嫩的豆腐，以及橙红的胡萝卜，光是这些鲜艳的颜色就能让人食指大动。

 

一番忙碌之后，终于搞定的樱木长呼出一口气，正打算去叫流川时，身后传来一阵动静。

 

“啧啧”，樱木回过头，发现一个美妇人正目不转睛地盯着他做好的牛肉火锅，看样子是情不自禁地赞叹了一声。

 

樱木知道这肯定就是流川妈妈了，忙走上前去来了一个90°鞠躬，“伯母，您好，我是樱木花道。”

 

忍子冲他和善地微笑，“你好，想必你也猜到了，我就是小枫的母亲。”

 

樱木点了点头，忍不住又挠了挠头发，他是真没有想过会在流川没有在场的情况下就和流川妈妈第一次碰面。眼下他又紧张又尴尬，只好暗自给自己鼓劲儿。

 

开玩笑，连万年冰山死狐狸在本天才面前都服服帖帖了，看上去如此温婉和蔼的长辈更是不在话下。

 

忍子继续笑意盈盈地看着樱木，看来果然跟她想得差不多，是一个单纯率真的孩子，很适合她家小枫。

 

“这些都是你一个人准备的？”

 

“啊，没错啦。因为本……不是，因为我的厨艺还算过得去，所以想要做一顿火锅好好孝敬您。”

 

忍子赞许般地颔首，“这年头厨艺好的男孩子很少啦，像小枫也就会做一些基本的菜。樱木……嗯，我可以叫你花道吗？”

 

樱木忙连连点头，“当然可以。”

 

“嗯，花道，你真是了不起呢。”忍子又瞟了一眼桌台上正在散发着香气的火锅，“刚好我的拿手菜也是这个，我今天就来尝尝你的手艺，看能不能让我甘拜下风。”

 

樱木的心咯噔一下，跟未来岳母——没错他坚持这么认为——一较厨艺高低？好吧，他发誓在做这顿午饭前可没想过这个。

 

独自一人安安静静地睡到正午，流川心满意足地起床，向楼下的餐厅走去。这个时候白痴应该已经准备好午饭了，他只需要帮把手布置一下，就可以安排母亲大人和爱人的第一次正式会面。

 

没料到下楼后眼前是一副让他震惊的景象，忍子微笑着跟着樱木帮他将餐具和酒摆上餐桌，而樱木则满脸红晕地忙成一团，又要将所有食物弄得妥帖，又要顾及到不能让忍子做得过多。俩人的身影在厨房和餐厅间不停地穿梭，看上去虽然忙乱却又出人意料的和谐。

 

总之刚刚睡醒的流川看到这一幕的心情真是，不好形容。

 

“小枫，你起来啦。”还是忍子先发现流川的存在，微笑着招呼他赶紧入座。

 

而樱木，则是一脸又像看到救星又像看到仇人的表情，迟疑了一会儿才过去走到流川身旁。

 

“妈……”流川复杂的心情还没平复，只叫了一声就停了下来，片刻后方续道：“这是花道，你们应该已经向对方介绍过彼此了吧。”

 

忍子点点头，“花道是一个很可爱的孩子，你以后不能欺负人家。”说罢还冲流川眨眨眼睛。

 

樱木的脸上飘过朵朵红云，腹诽道谁会被这种贪睡狐狸欺负，不过说这话的可是长辈，他也不能在明面上反驳，只是若有似无地瞪了流川一眼。

 

流川不动声色地接下那记怨恨的眼色，淡淡道：“我不会的。”

 

忍子轻笑一声，“那就好。”

 

喂，你们俩真是够了！樱木在心里大翻白眼，说的好像他是一个嫁进流川家的小媳妇一样，真是……不过他反省一下，事到如今还真是挺像。可恶，之后一定要变本加厉讨回来！

 

“所以，母亲您的意见是？”流川没理会樱木明显不太好看的脸色，直接发问。

 

“现在说这些干什么，快吃吧。”忍子轻轻松松地转移了话题，“这可是花道花了好大功夫做的，你还不赶紧尝尝。”

 

流川撇撇嘴，“他做的的饭我每天都吃，还是妈你多吃一点吧。”末了瞟了一眼樱木越发凶狠的眼神，嘴角一弯又加了一句，“看看你儿媳妇的手艺你满意不。”

 

樱木忍无可忍，在桌下狠狠掐了流川的大腿一把。流川吃痛哼了一声，反手握住樱木的手，在他手背上轻轻抚过，以示赔罪。

 

忍子默不作声地看着这俩人在桌下的小动作，眼里的笑意越来越浓。她知道真正相爱的人相处起来的模样，也知道能和相爱的人相守是多么难得的幸福。关于小枫的问题，她已经有了答案。


	16. Chapter 16

忍子在回家后的第三天就又离开了日本，走的前一天晚上她带着歉意解释道美国那边还有要事需要回去处理。而流川在听到这个消息时只是抿紧了嘴唇，随后自然回应道：“既然如此，您就没有必要耽搁了。”他握上坐在身旁的樱木的手，“我会照顾好自己和花道，您放心吧。”

 

樱木注意到了流川那微妙的表情变化，但他什么都没说，只是反握住了流川的手。

 

当天俩人一起为忍子送行。同他们第一次一起吃饭时的情形一样，一路上都是忍子和樱木说个不停，流川一言不发。离开似乎并没有影响到忍子的心情，她同以往一样，笑意盈盈地拉着樱木聊着各种各样的话题，大部分都是关于流川。樱木已经从忍子这里听到了不少流川小时候的趣事，然而忍子像是不会厌烦似的，将这些事情反复提了又提，每次提起都会笑意加深，眼里闪烁着温柔的光。樱木则会配合着做出感到惊叹和好笑的反应，反正他同样不会厌烦。

 

“花道，”过安检前，忍子先是拥抱了流川，再拥抱了樱木，在后者的耳旁柔声道：“小枫，拜托你了。”

 

樱木郑重地点点头，然后和流川一起目送着忍子离去。

 

 

“狐狸……”回家路上，流川依然保持沉默，这让樱木有点不安，“你，还好吧？”

 

流川的视线从车窗外的天空转到樱木的眼睛，他从中看见了面无表情的自己，和爱人满心的关切。他唇角一勾，“当然好。”

 

他与他十指交错，“我有你嘛。”

 

“喂，这是在计程车上。”樱木满脸黑线地小声嘀咕，不过他也没松手。

 

在流川迄今为止还算短暂的人生里，父母在身边短暂的停留和频繁的离去实属常态，他早已不再因此大惊小怪。这次之所以不同，在于忍子是专门为了樱木的事情归来，而他又是在樱木的陪伴下送她离开。就是这唯一的不同之处，让他对这整个过程的反应都非同寻常。

 

他会因母亲的归来而雀跃不已，看着她与樱木和睦相处会感到温馨，目送她离开时会觉得落寞，而这落寞又因樱木的关切而渐渐消散。

 

他的心好像越来越敏感了，独自一人的时候他皱眉想到。大概是因为那白痴吧，好像自从生命中多了这家伙，他世界中的一切都翻天覆地。

 

不过这样的变化也没什么不好。他的眼前浮现出樱木的笑颜，终于耸肩做出这个结论。

 

 

樱木并没有因为忍子的离开而松一口气，他一直都在思考着那晚对忍子剖白自己对流川的心意之后，忍子意味深长的那段话——

 

别让爱成为阻碍。

 

他想他是懂得忍子话里的暗示的。忍子虽然同意了流川暂时不去美国的打算，但这并不代表她全然赞成。她之所以不再反对，是出于对流川的了解和爱。她明白流川无论如何也不会在这个时候离开樱木，因此她只能妥协。而对樱木，即使她认可了他作为流川的爱人，但在她心里，仍然是希望他可以无私地支持流川的梦想——去美国打篮球。

 

没错，他懂得，却不完全愿意。

 

没跟流川在一起之前，他是想过可以和流川暂时分开一段时间的——他坚信要么流川会为他回来，要么他会为流川追到美国去。可那时他尚未尝到恋爱的滋味，或者应该说，他尚未尝到和这狐狸在一起的滋味。他以为能和流川相爱已是幸福的极致了，怎知与相爱之人相守才是身处天堂。

 

其实他们相处的日子不过和千千万万爱侣一样，每日一起吃饭，一同出门，相拥入睡，相拥醒来。他们会去湘北的篮球馆练球，常常是樱木得意地做出各种在比赛中得分的动作，然后被流川迅捷地拦下，再冷冷地指出缺陷。有时候这会导致一场酣畅淋漓的狐猴大战，有时候则会因为进攻之鬼太让人防不胜防而演变成某人袭击未遂反被偷吻的奇特景象。

 

他们当然也会吵架，可是就如樱木所想，两个男人在一起若有争执，吵架还不如打架。而打架太耗时费力，所以干脆一人让一步就此作罢。然后流川会默默地牵他的手，他会撇撇嘴也就让他牵着，所以这也算哄对方了吧。

 

时间倏忽而逝，可就是这样平凡无奇的日子，因我身边的人是你，便是我所能想到的最美好的时光。

 

然而，忍子是对的，爱应当是梦想的源头和动力，而非阻隔和障碍。樱木深深注视着身旁流川的睡颜，忍不住吻吻他的脸颊，然后起身走出了卧室。

 

 

“您好，我是樱木……对，不好意思这么晚还打扰您。老爹，明天你有空吗？我有些事情想要问你……啊，明天下午可以的，那我明天下午去拜访你。好，就先这样，拜拜咯老爹。”

 

放下电话，樱木长呼出一口气。这时，客厅里的灯一下子亮了起来，吓了他一跳。

 

“啊！你这死狐狸，吓死我了。”

 

流川目光一沉，“你这大白痴，大半夜的不睡觉干嘛呢？”

 

“我……我就打个电话。”

 

“打给谁？”

 

“打给……喂，这个不用跟你报告吧。”

 

“什么都要跟我报告，快老实交代。”

 

“哈？你这死狐狸越来越欠揍，少废话，赶紧回去睡觉。”樱木不由分说地揽上流川的肩膀，压根不想理会他狐疑的眼光。

 

而轻易挑战暴君权威的下场就是——刚回到卧室，樱木就被流川一推，压倒在床上。

 

“你干嘛！又哪根筋不对？”樱木皱起眉。

 

“是谁？”流川暴君的脸色明显不好看。

 

“不要你管。”而某人还没意识到危险近在眼前。

 

“你这白痴，不会在外面偷情吧？”大半夜一个人偷偷打电话，还不告诉他对方是谁。流川一想到这个可能性，脸色又是一暗。

 

“啥？！你这混蛋！”樱木立刻一拳打过去，“这种话也能随便说！”

 

流川并没有因为那一拳而动怒，反而脸色和缓了些，“谁让你不跟我说是谁。”

 

“这还成了我的错了？”

 

“本来就是你的错。”

 

好吧，樱木闭上嘴，把头扭开。跟这死狐狸就没话好说，这家伙永远都知道怎么能惹他发火。

 

流川看了看他的脸色，拍拍他的胳膊，“怎么，你还生气了？”

 

樱木继续不看他，也不说话。

 

还真生气了。流川在心里叹一口气，不过他那句话是过分了些。他将头慢慢移到樱木面前，发现这家伙正闭着眼睛鼓着脸，气呼呼的样子看着……怎么就那么可爱！

 

“啊！你干嘛！”樱木猛地睁开眼，恼怒地瞪着眼前的人，这不要脸的家伙居然捏他的屁股。

 

“都好几天没做了……做吧。”流川用可怜兮兮的眼神看着他——虽然那表情樱木怎么看怎么奸猾，好像刚刚的争执根本没发生过，“好吧，好吧。”

 

我还在生气呢！没等樱木在心里怒吼完这句话，一只爪子已经探进了他的衣服里，慌得他赶紧去挡。

 

“你就这么不想要吗？”流川依旧是那副表情，好像真受了天大的委屈似的。

 

啊！可恶，太可恶了！樱木一边继续气呼呼地想，一边拉下了流川的头，吻上了那双抿成直线的薄唇。

 

吻着吻着他们都情不自禁地笑出声，笑声随即又低了下去，换上了另一种令人脸红心跳的声音。窗外月光摇曳，映照着这一生一世一双人。

 

 

次日，樱木依照约定前去拜访安西教练。

 

出门前，他一如平时对流川说要出门一趟，晚上不会回来吃晚饭，叮嘱他记得要么自己做饭要么叫外卖来吃——天知道这家伙自从自己搬进来以后年龄简直蹭蹭地往下掉了好多岁，像诸如按时吃饭之类的事务完全不能自理，简直把他当作保姆使唤。

 

而正坐在沙发上看无聊的电视节目的流川君则抬头扫他一眼，那神态简直像只护食的猫，“要去哪里？跟谁？”

 

樱木翻个白眼，直接懒得搭理对方就走出了门。

 

安西教练家离流川家并不算远，樱木走在和煦的微风之中，脚步很慢。他并非是在思考什么严肃的事，只是单纯地不想快点把这段路程走完。

 

他要问老爹的问题实在是事关重大，可以说会直接影响到他与流川俩人的未来，然而他并不觉得慌张和忐忑，反而觉得心里很静。

 

大概是因为他已经清楚地知道无论此行能得到什么样的建议，他的决定都不会改变。

 

 

“我回来了。”樱木打开客厅的灯，如他所料，都这个点儿了，流川应该已经睡了。

 

樱木从冰箱里拿出一罐啤酒，发现了几个裹着保鲜膜的盘子，看来那狐狸还算贴心，想着给他留些吃的。

 

他抱着一大堆资料上楼，回到自己的房间——那狐狸想必已经睡着了，而他还有很多事情要做，就不去打扰他的美梦了吧。

 

“Requirements: Qualified……啊，这是什么意思，唔……”樱木抓着头发，不得不承认即使天才的聪明绝顶体现在方方面面，英文显然不属于被其覆盖的领域。

 

他轻叹一声，有些郁闷，然而很快就打起精神和那堆“鬼画符”做起斗争。

 

 

“白痴，起床了。”

 

樱木睁开双眼，愣了一会儿才看清楚眼前人的眉眼，环顾了下四周发现自己睡在了流川的床上，这是怎么一回事？

 

“居然在书桌前睡着，你可真行。”流川讽刺了一句，随即放缓了语气，“有没有不舒服？会不会着凉了？”

 

樱木摇头，“拜托，现在可是夏天。”他猛然想起一件事，紧张道：“狐狸，你有没有……看见，呃……”

 

“……什么？”流川若有所思地看着支支吾吾的樱木，“我半夜急急忙忙冲出房间却发现你屋里的灯还亮着，开门进去后就只顾得上抱你回房了，”他顿了顿，又换上那副嘲讽的语气，“顺便一提，大白痴你最近是不是胖了？”

 

“滚开。”樱木瞪他一眼，心里暗道还好没被流川发现。他从流川漫不经心的口吻中听出了对自己的关切，知道这家伙昨天半夜醒来发现身边没人的时候，肯定非常担心。

 

“我是不想吵你睡觉。”穿好衣服后，樱木才突兀地补了一句。

 

“你的话，吵了也无所谓。”流川耸耸肩，“快去做饭，我饿了。”

 

“狐狸，你的退学手续那些现在是怎么回事？”樱木咬着一块面包，含含糊糊地问道。

 

“跟湘北那边说了，退学取消。”

 

“那……美国那边呢？”

 

“还来得及没跟他们说不去了，不过就这两天吧。”

 

“……哦。”樱木又咬了一口面包，那一瞬间想要说出什么，却终究没说出口。

 

吃过饭后，流川打算去湘北练球。樱木破天荒地没跟着去，只推说自己还有别的事情。而对这样反常的现象，流川只是挑了挑眉，并未做出其他反应。

 

樱木回到自己房间，发现那堆资料果然没有动过的痕迹，不由松了口气。说实话，他自己都不记得昨晚是什么时候睡着的，大概真是累着了或者这些玩意儿太无聊。

 

不过即使对资料上所描述的东西一知半解，樱木也终于对目前的状况有所了解。

 

那就是，实在是还……差得很远。

 

所以到底怎么办呢？沮丧了三秒之后，樱木决定打起精神，想想办法。

 

流川回到家时，天色已暗。今天在湘北刚好碰上了三井他们，久违的队友聚在一起，即使性子冷淡如流川，也忍不住好好交流了一番。只不过他的交流方式是篮球罢了。

 

他发现白痴并没有像往常一样在客厅等他，对他说“欢迎回来。”望了一眼楼上白痴房间亮着的灯，流川的眼里流过一阵心疼和无奈。

 

“你在干什么？”

 

樱木被突然响起的声音响了一条，他之前看资料看得太入神，连流川回来的声音都没听到。他长呼出一口气平复了下心绪，“就是……一些要看的东西。”

 

流川沉默着，抱着双手站在门旁，居高临下地看着他。

 

“……你干嘛那么看着我？”

 

“我都等了一天了，花道。”流川身上散发出的冷峻气息一下子消散了，却不是因为变得柔和，而是因为疲惫，或者还有别的。“你到底打算什么时候告诉我？”

 

“……告诉你什么？”樱木有些心虚地低下头，扁起嘴的样子像是受了委屈的孩子，而这让流川的心瞬间软如海绵。

 

他在心里轻叹一声，走到樱木的身边，拉着他的手让他站起来，再坐下来让樱木也坐在了他的腿上，被他抱进了怀里。

 

“你真的以为我没看见你桌子上那些文件么？”流川的声音很温柔，“我只是想你亲口告诉我……坦白说，我也不想影响你的决定，因为这是你自己的未来，我不想你因为我……”他话还没有说完就被樱木打断——

 

“那我也不想你因为我影响你的未来！”樱木怒视着他，眼里燃烧着滚滚烈火，就像一头蓄势待发的小豹子。

 

他们就这样对视着，谁也不开口。最终，樱木还是在流川满是柔情的目光下败下阵来，“好吧，我不是不想告诉你，我只是……”

 

“我问过老爹了，他说以我的资质，想要和你一起去美国打篮球，并非完全不可能。他一直都认为我们是篮球场上独一无二的最佳拍档，甚至说我们以后的战绩可能会震惊整个日本乃至世界。”他沉吟了一会儿，“可是，我没有去美国念书的钱，我的英文也……”

 

“你担心的就是这些？”流川的嘴角轻扬，“如果说钱的问题，那么你真的不用考虑太多，毕竟虽然你自己没钱，你老公我还是很有钱的。至于英文嘛……”他顿了顿，皱起眉头，“对你这白痴来说可能是太困难了……”

 

“你给我适可而止。”天知道死狐狸怎么能永远都在关键的时刻这么不靠谱，樱木才不想跟他一般见识，“英文的话我承认现在是有一点挑战，不过对于本天才来说这些都是小case，”他难得用上了一个英文单词，“还有，我郑重声明，我不需要你的钱你也不是我老公，再说那些也不是你的钱那些是……”

 

“花道，”流川适时打断了他，免得话题越走越远，“真正的问题绝不是这些，而是……去美国，是一个很重大的抉择，你真的考虑清楚了吗？”

 

樱木沉默片刻，坚定地点头道：“嗯。”他在流川没来及说话前继续道：“不只是为了你，或者说为了我们……哈，你当初对我说过一样的话，在你跟我说你要放弃去美国的时候，”他伸手抚上流川的脸颊，像是在抚摸一件稀世珍宝，仔细而轻柔。“其实就算是为了你也没关系，你都可以为了我不去，为什么我不可以为了你去？”

 

他眼里涌过万种柔情，又添上了磐石般的坚毅，“何况，你别忘了，篮球也是我的梦想。以前是没怎么认真考虑过，而现在……我想去美国的理由跟你的一样，我要去世界上篮球发展得最兴盛的地方，和最优秀的人组成队伍，和最优秀的人成为对手，参加让世人惊叹甚至载入史册的比赛。光是这一点，已经足够让人热血沸腾了。”

 

流川深深地看着他，他就知道，一直以来都知道，眼前的这个人就是他一生的朋友和对手，一生的知音与爱人。

 

“嗯，当然还有别的原因。”樱木突然捧着自己鼓起的小脸对流川眨眨眼睛，“那里可有很多可爱的金发美女，这才是最让人心动的。”

 

流川不动声色地看着他，“所以呢，你是要去找金发美女？”

 

樱木觑了觑他的脸色，突然哈哈一笑，“本天才才不会呢，我是担心你这色狐狸到时候被迷倒。”

 

流川也笑了起来，紧了紧抱着他的双手，“有你在我身边，我不会的。”他随即皱起了眉头，“可是就算你想去的话，也只能申请春季入学了，那我们不是还要分开半年？这……”他顿了顿，“不如我也……”

 

“别。”樱木摇了摇头，“半年而已，我不想你耽误时间。”

 

“可是……”流川没有说下去，然而俩人都明白他们是有多么的舍不得彼此。

 

“别想了，就这么决定吧。”樱木的表情很坚决，显然已经下定了决心。

 

“好。”流川凝视他许久，终于露出一个微笑。

 

樱木不由得再次想起了忍子的话，不同以往的是，这次当他回忆起那些语重心长的劝慰时，心里流动的情绪不再是不安和迷惘，而是了然和深深的赞同。

 

梦想是什么？梦想就是无论你在哪个年纪，哪个地方，无论你是身处云端之上，还是位于泥泞之中，一想到它，心中就会有什么要破土而出的悸动，是你无论受万人仰慕或是默默无闻，都想咬牙坚持，不愿放弃的希望。

 

爱情又是什么，是山盟海誓卿卿我我，随时随地黏在对方身边恨不得一刻也不分离？如果爱情只是这般模样，也怨不得世间那么多痴男怨女。对于樱木来说，爱情是两个人互为对方的力量，他和流川，有着相同的决心，相同的梦想，他们的爱就是这个梦想最大的动力，如果短暂的分别能够换来长久的相守，有何不可呢？

 

而相爱是什么呢？是不需要多余的证明，只要你说，我就相信。如同樱木相信流川即使和自己分开，也不会遗忘他们的爱情；如同流川相信虽然摆在眼前有那么多困难和艰辛，樱木说不需要他担心他就不用担心。

 

反正以往的经验表明，他的白痴总是能创造奇迹，不是么？

 

再没有多余的动作，他们只是微笑着看着对方，看着彼此的眼里像有万千星辰闪烁——

 

那是只有爱情带来的幸福才会产生的光芒。


	17. Chapter 17

离别的日子近在眼前，这两天俩人之间的气压一直都很低，虽然他们谁也没有主动谈起过这个话题，但是流川去美国的事情一直有条不紊地进行。

 

原本打算接纳流川的高中对这个学生的反复无常非常不满，然而在流川和他的父母的反复恳求，又看在他在篮球上惊人的天赋上，还是通过了他的入学申请。而同样感到头痛的湘北，在安西教练的调停下也无可奈何地对流川的出走表示祝福。至于球队的其他队员，并没有八卦太多，樱木在练球时的魂不守舍已经写在了脸上，不过从俩人相处的状况来看，感情依然好得蜜里调油，所以大家都能猜到七七八八，也都替俩人觉得可惜。

 

而唯一一个在此时就已经知道樱木也会在半年后离开湘北，去找流川的赤木，在听到这个消失时毫不犹豫地一拳砸在了樱木脑门上。

 

“你这小子，说什么爱篮球爱湘北，原来最爱的还是流川枫！”

 

“嗷！痛诶，大猩猩！还有我可不同意你这个说法，虽然我是……那啥……但是不代表我不爱篮球不爱湘北啊，去美国能更好地打篮球！”

 

“那湘北呢？先是流川再是你，两个一年级里我最看好的队员都要去美国，湘北篮球队的未来怎么办？”

 

“……这个，”樱木继续揉着被赤木打的部分，皱起了眉头，表情愁苦，“的确诶，湘北没了本天才以后可怎么打进全国大赛……”

 

赤木嘴角抽筋，想着是给这家伙再来一拳还是直接扔到门外去。

 

“不过，”樱木抬起头，神色认真地看向赤木，“虽然没有了我和狐狸，可是湘北还有小三，有宫城，有安西教练，还有你和眼镜哥哥守护着，它的未来一定会更加闪耀。”

 

赤木怔了怔，樱木的脸上满是前所未有的认真。

 

“其实我觉得，篮球这个东西，是一种……一种可以引发人的热情的东西、而湘北篮球队，我不知道我来以前怎么样，但是我来以后，我在这里发现了最契合篮球本身的热情。大猩猩，我不太会说……不过，我想这里是一个能让人为之燃烧青春的地方，所以一定会有更多的优秀的人，更多的天才被这里吸引，成为湘北篮球队的一员，一定会。”

 

赤木因樱木的话语而动容，拍了拍他的肩，“你说的有道理。”他顿了顿，换上语重心长的语气，“虽然我不得不说这段时间你和流川之间发生的事情实在是让我们所有人都惊掉了下巴，但是我想……你跟着他去美国这个决定，不会后悔。”

 

樱木面无表情地拍掉赤木放在他肩上的手，“谁说本天才是‘跟着’死狐狸去美国，本天才是自己要去！”

 

 

外界的看法从来都不是流川考虑事情的重点，他担心的依然是自己离开之后，樱木会怎么样。

 

没在一起之前还不觉得，自从跟樱木在一起之后就越发认清了这家伙外表白痴，实则更白痴的事实。每天他们的生活中都不停地上演着诸如此类的对话：

 

“狐狸，你看见我袜子放哪儿了吗？”

“不是在椅子上么？”

“哦，对哦，我忘了我刚放那儿了。”

“……”

 

“狐狸，你又把篮球放哪儿去了？！快拿来，我要去练球！”

“……不是在你自己手上么？”

“哈？啊！真的诶，我怎么一点儿感觉都没有！”

“……”

“不说了，我走啦。”

 

“白痴！你能看着点过马路么？”

“啊？哦，好啊。”

“好你个头，刚才车差点就撞过来了，多危险。”

“哦，我下次注意……啊——”

“说了让你看着点！”

“哎呀，这不没事么，不过吓死我了，哈哈，幸好本天才躲得快！”

“……”

 

总之，这白痴的一切都让流川觉得很愁人。

 

他舍不得离开这家伙，舍不得失去每天都有他作伴的日子，舍不得每天早上醒来都能给他一个早安吻，舍不得他做的每一道菜，舍不得篮球场上那个让自己一直追逐的身影，舍不得他嚣张又热情洋溢的笑声总在耳边响起。

 

如果你有试过原本空荡的心被一个人渐渐填满，就一定明白流川无论如何都不想让这个人只住在心里，他还想他住在他的眼里，怀里，每一个亲吻里。

 

虽然只是半年，说长不长，可说短也不短。从小就习惯了与亲人离别的流川，多年之后再次体会到离愁别绪，然而他还不能表现得太过，因为樱木同样不好过。

 

不是不知道这家伙为了去美国正在怎样拼命地努力着，不光是在篮球上，从没见他上心过的学习都是如此，樱木自己的房里每每亮到深夜，他的英文也由一窍不通慢慢有了起色，然而他还是嫌自己进步地太慢因此而加倍用功，最终的结果往往是被流川强制性地抱回床上，再搂着不放到睡着为止。

 

樱木当然知道流川这是在心疼他太过辛苦，虽然他自己并不觉得——“不用为我担心或者别的什么，我是为了你……”说到这儿，樱木还是害羞地别过头去，耳尖也变得红红的，“为了自己喜欢的人奋斗，有什么辛苦的，该开心才是。”

 

回应他的流川漫长而温柔的亲吻。

 

而时间，即使世上大多数人的一生中总有那么些时候祈祷它能走得慢一点，它却一直面无表情地走过一圈又一圈。流川订好的机票被樱木和其他证件放在了一起，塞进了流川随身背的书包，还有两个大箱子已经收拾妥当，就等待会儿一并带走。

 

樱木打量着这栋他已经熟悉得像是自己家的公寓，每一处都有着他和流川的回忆，就连空气里都好像有着流川好闻的气息。说来好笑，走的人并不是他，但此刻对这栋房子流连不已的却是他。

 

“在想什么？”身后传来了那人的声音，自己也被他抱进了怀里。

 

“在想会不会有洋妞看上你。”

 

流川轻笑一声，将头靠在樱木的肩上，“应该会有吧。”

 

樱木哼了一声，“这么有自信？”

 

“那可不是，天才樱木都看上我了。”

 

樱木也撑不住笑了，随即是漫长的沉默。

 

良久，流川将樱木的身子转过来，深深地看着他，抚上他的眼睛，“你又要哭了？”

 

“我哪有。”樱木嘟起了嘴，死不承认自己的眼圈早已红得不像样，“说得我像爱哭鬼一样。”

 

“嗨，哭也没关系。”流川吻吻他的眉心，“反正我也只会让你哭这么一次了，要珍惜机会。”

 

樱木又笑了起来，“嗯，也是。老婆你在外面别被人勾走了。”

 

流川眨眨眼睛，“那老公你也一样，别遇上个大胸妹子就神魂颠倒了。”

 

樱木这下是笑得完全不能自抑，那些浓浓的忧伤仿佛已经散得再也不见。

 

“走吧，该去机场了。”流川牵起他的手。

 

“嗯，”樱木重重地点点头，“现在我送你，到时你接我。”

 

“好。”

 

 

时间，一直面无表情地走过一圈又一圈。

 

而樱木是直到流川走后才发现，原来这一圈又一圈，有时候很快，有时候很慢。

 

在他满心都是对流川的不舍时走得很快，在他满怀都是对流川的思念时走得很慢。

 

流川在美国那边，会过着怎样的生活呢？

 

他们当然每天都会通电话，即使时差隔开了整个日夜，听对方叙述着生活的点滴，也会用言语和语气交换对彼此的思念。然而那根跨越大洋的细细电话线所能承载的情感太过有限，樱木每天都会不时想起流川，有时候他会想他们刚刚认识的情景，有时候他会想到和流川在一起之后的情景，他会想流川身上好闻的味道，想他捉弄自己时轻扬的嘴角，想他甜蜜的吻落在自己身上的每处，他想他是如此地爱着这个人，就好像这个人如此地爱着他一样。

 

这样的思念贯穿了他的整个生活，看表时会自觉地换算时间，感受阳光时会想加州的天空上是否也燃烧着这样的太阳，练球时会想如果我这样动作他能不能防守得了，如果不能的话，自己该如何看着他的眼睛肆无忌惮地笑。

 

樱木没有再住在流川家里，他搬回了自己那间小公寓。他告诉了父母自己的出国打算，因为这个，这么些年他们一家三口终于又团聚了一次，他看着有些苍老的父母眼里全是关怀和担忧，突然觉得心里一直堵的那个地方彻底清空。他坚持只让他们出了大部分去美国所需要的钱，有力地保证会靠自己赚足其余部分。他开始打工，每天在学校、打工的地方、篮球场不停穿梭，体会到了前所未有的辛苦，也尝到了更加热血充实的奋斗滋味。这些他并没有隐瞒流川，只在电话里全部轻描淡写，大事化小，小事化了。而流川，会在短暂的沉默之后，一遍又遍地重复鼓励和加油的话，重复地说他为他骄傲。

 

幸运的是，所有的努力都迎来了收获。樱木的英文越来越好，对要面对的考核信心十足，他的篮球并没落下，实力发挥愈加稳定，钱虽然挣得不多，但也足够他去美国的开销。一切都很顺利，他只等待与流川相聚的那刻。

 

十月底的时候，流川所在的学校教师参与了当地的教师罢工，学校迫不得已放假，于是他毫不犹豫地订了能订到的最近的机票，甚至行李都没收拾就赶回了日本，冲到了樱木的家。后来，樱木自己都不太愿意回忆那次短暂的相聚，关于他被这个野兽般的男人做到腰都差点断掉，关于那之前再次看见对方那一刻，眼里的湿意真的差一点就没止住。

 

想来好笑，又不是生离死别，算来不过三个月时光，就一副想把对方拆骨入腹的模样，恨不得从此再不分离。

 

原来对于恋人来说，真有如隔三秋这回事。

 

然后流川不得不又赶回了学校，等待圣诞节的来临，等着他的花道来到他的身边。他焦急而耐心地等待着，时不时地拿着临走时从白痴那儿抢来的那条织了一半的围巾发呆。

 

他心里感动着，嘴上取笑着：“几个月不见，我老婆变得这么贤惠，连围巾都会织了？”

 

樱木踢他一脚，“谁是你老婆！再说了，谁说那是给你织的！”

 

他笑笑，将某个害羞又别扭的人复又抱进怀里亲吻，究竟给谁织的，他当然知道。

 

 

有一种说法是，只要心怀希望，过程再难熬，光明的结果也不会离得太远。

 

圣诞节是美国最盛大的节日，然而因为机票太难订，樱木没有在圣诞节当天赶到，也就错过了最盛大的狂欢，不过他并不介意，他知道流川不喜欢这些，他也不怎么喜欢。

 

这一天下起了大雪，航班延误了好几个小时。樱木在飞机上坐立难安，倒不是因为害怕会发生飞行事故，而是怕流川在机场里等得心急，而飞机广播里说的，雪又那么大。

 

于是他突然想到了那条给流川的织了一半的围巾，摇摇头，觉得自己有点傻气。然后扭头看向窗外，乌压压的一片什么也看不清，他在飞机上已经待了十多个小时，几乎没有合过眼，按理说应该已经困到头昏脑涨才对，可是他此刻清醒得很，胸腔里的心脏砰砰直跳，像是在为什么而慌张，而这样的跳动随着飞机的着陆变得越来越快，越来越急。

 

要见到他了。樱木捏了捏拳头，深吸一口气，走出了机舱。

 

这个机场很大，下了飞机他们还要坐摆渡车才能到达候机大厅。樱木走得很快，如果不是人太多了他会用跑的。上车之后身旁有刚被父母叫醒的孩子哇哇大哭，有忍受不了晚点的旅客大声抱怨，然而樱木什么都听不到，他此刻唯一能听到的就是如擂鼓般声声作响的心跳，而他清楚地知道这样的心跳只会为了一件事，一个人。

 

下车之后樱木继续快步前行。快要走到候机大厅了，他想着流川会在哪里等他，他会像其他人一样高高举着写着自己名字的纸牌么？他会像其他人一样捧着一束花或者一杯热可可么？前者大概不会，他自己也觉得那样太奇怪了，可是后者最好有，当然如果没有也没关系，没有热可可的温度无所谓，只要有流川的温度就好。

 

又或者，他会捉弄自己么？像自己当初那样，凝神静气地躲在一旁，等着看他找不到自己失望又愤怒的表情，再突然拍一拍他的肩膀，给他一个恶作剧得逞的笑脸。

 

哦，他想到，这个恶作剧发生的那天，刚好也是他们偶遇的那一天，也是他们的恋爱萌芽的那天。他微笑，说不定那只狐狸真会趁此机会报仇也未可知。

 

然而流川没有，他没有躲起来等着拍他的肩，他就这么直挺挺地站在通道尽头。即使在人流川息中，他依然那么耀眼，让人一眼就能看到。他的手里端着一杯热可可，没错，即使樱木看不见那个纸杯里装的是什么，但他就是知道那是一杯热可可，因为在他们还分离着的时候，某次通话里他曾提过，如果流川要来接机，必须要带一杯热可可，有着毛茸茸的温暖的，带着令人沉醉的芳香的热可可。他知道流川不会忘记，他一定不会忘记。

 

他远远望着流川，望着他的眼睛，虽然他同样看不见那里面是什么，但他知道一定只有自己。因为他也是一样。

 

世界那么大，擦肩而过的人那么多，单单是这个人，住进了他的心里，在此刻出现在了他的眼里。

 

目不转睛地，看着他的到来，等着他的到来。

 

流川牵上了他的手，虽然天气很冷，可流川的手却很暖，这股暖意随着掌心散入了他的四肢百骸，直达了他的内心深处。再一次地，第无数次地。

 

于是直到此刻，他听见自己的心跳，终于慢慢地平缓下去，恢复到正常的节奏。而他的心，变得有些空落，随之又被填满。

 

被身边这个人的笑，这个人的温暖，这个人的深爱，全部填满。

 

我爱你，非他非她，只是爱你，就是爱你。

 

而你也爱我，何其有幸。

 

他们走出机场，圣诞节的热度还未褪去，整个城市都被彻夜闪亮的灯海淹没，这样浩然盛大的欢喜并非与他们无关，因为他们也恰好存在于这个洋溢着幸福的世界里。

 

天幕尽头的灰暗散去，破晓之光开始照耀整个人世，也照耀在拥吻着迎接新的一天的他们身上。

 

那是无法比拟之美。


End file.
